


Elemental Throne

by Magicandmalice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM in later chapter, Blood, Blood Drinking, Human Seto, Jou mooning over Seto, M/M, Murder, NO SPARKLY VAMPIRES TO BE FOUND HERE!!!!, Revenge, Vampire Jou, Vampires, Vampyres, Violence, blood drinking during sex, brief/mild non-con elements (will be tagged in chapter), magic use in later chapters, magical bonding, past child abuse discussed in later chapters (will be tagged in chapter), powerful Jou, rough sex in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jou has a secret, and between a school project, a class trip and a few murders, Kaiba is about to learn what it is and what part he is fated to play in it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There will be bad language, much OOC, some blood (it’s a vamp fic after all) violence and of course some hot pretty boy on boy action. Can’t go wrong with that right? So if you don’t like then go the hell away.
> 
> The first 3 chapters also have mention of rape/non-con. Nothing explicit and none of our babies are involved in anything more than the discussion of agreed upon punishment of such action in the first two chapters. 
> 
> The third is a bit more graphic but gets no further than some touching and swift retribution.
> 
> This is a re-edit and re-post of the original I have up over on FF.net.
> 
> Also to anyone interested in chatting feel free to stop by [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

Golden eyes shone with excitement as they looked down into the alley below.

“Are you going to just stand there all night or do you actually want to hunt with me?” Honda asked as he turned to his blond haired friend.

Turning to look at his taller, brunette friend, Jou smiled slightly. His unnaturally sharp canines flashing a brilliant white in the dim light of the small sign they stood next to. Without a word he turned his strange golden eyes back to the scene below. A nasty scuffle was taking place and holding his attention, a few wisps of fine blond hair moving gently with the small breeze.

“I’m more than ready Honda my friend. Look, we even have a nice little appetizer presenting himself so quickly.” Jou said, just before leaning forward and dropping down over the edge of the roof they were standing on, to fall into the alleyway below.

“Show off.” Honda huffed playfully, then moving quickly to join his friend on the streets below, after all it was feeding time and he was hungry.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

“… and in other news. Jefferson Whistler, 39 years old was found dead this morning. Whistler had recently been convicted and found guilty of the brutal rape and murder of no less than four women in the last 6 months. After being sentenced to Domino City Prison, where he was to be held until transport to a maximum security prison, Whistler managed to escape and had been on the loose for the last three days. His body was found this morning in an alley drained almost completely of blood.”

“I would like to give a reward to the one that took that slimy bastard out.” Seto said, blue eyes locked on the small TV in the back of his limo.

“That’s kind of mean big brother.” Mokuba said.

“No, it’s not. That man needed to be punished, he got what he deserved.” Seto said.

“No one deserves to die like that. Did you see the picture they were showing? It looked like he had been torn to pieces.” Mokuba said trying to defend the man.

Seto sighed and shook his head. It would seem that Mokuba had been spending entirely  too much time with Mouto recently. He was turning into a slightly taller version of Yugi what with the whole trying to see good in everyone no matter what they did. Seriously a murderer and a rapist? How could they see anything good in a life lived like that.

“I won’t argue with you on this Mokuba, not right now.  Besides were here, so get to class and I will see you tonight alright?” Kaiba said trying to ignore the headache that was building up behind his eyes. The day had started out bad and he had a pretty good feeling that it would end even worse.

“K, see you later big brother.” Mokuba said before slipping out of the limo and running into his school.

Seto shook his head again and signaled the driver to get him to his own school, eyes drifting back to the TV. Leaning his head back against the soft upholstery in the limo he prayed he would get through the day without murdering someone himself.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

“So did you hear about the dead guy Jou?” Yugi asked as he watched his friend come into their creative thinking class. Jou leaned up against Yugi’s desk comfortably and looked down into the large violet eyes of his friend.

“Yeah I did. If you ask me someone should be given an award.” Jou said.

“That’s harsh Jou, even for you.” Yugi said with some surprise.

Jou sighed and looked away from his friend. Why did it seem that whenever he wanted to show the slightly darker side of himself his friends all reacted like that? At least Anzu was out of town at a dance competition for the next few weeks. No one could lecture like her.

“Listen Yug, the guy was a rapist and a murderer. I feel no pity for the man in the slightest.” Jou said.

“Hm never thought there would come a day when the Mutt and I agreed on something.” Kaiba said as he walked into the classroom and overheard their conversation.

Quickly Jou knelt down to the floor and rested his fingertips on it for a moment before standing back up.

“What the hell are you doing? I didn’t tell you to sit pup.” Seto said.

“Morning to you too Moneybags. I was just checking to see if Hell had frozen over yet. So what could we possibly have in common with each other? Except for this whole mutual hatred thing we have going on, of course.” Jou asked, locking eyes with the prettiest blue he could ever remember seeing.

Leaning back against Yugi's desk once more and crossing his arms. Refusing to break eye contact.

“ Strangely enough, our opinion on this murder. I silently applaud whomever took this man out. He was a monster, not a human being.” Seto said feeling himself beginning to become lost in those beautiful, warm eyes. Looking into them felt like drowning in honey, and he knew he didn’t want to be saved.

“See Yug, we can’t both be wrong here.” Jou said to his smaller friend, finally looking away from the other.

“Will wonders never cease?” Yugi asked.

“Not everyone deserves a second chance Mouto. Murder, or rather killing another person, I could understand, after all there are many reasons for that crime. Not that I approve of murder, but self defense and accidents should be pardoned, any other reason should be punished severely yes. Rape though is even worse in my opinion and should never be pardoned, there is no excuse for that. That filth knew what he was doing to his victims and in the end, got what he deserved.” Seto said simply.

Jou threw the brunette a strange look as Yugi just stared at the two.

“Fine I can see when I am out numbered here.” Yugi said with a pout.

“Don’t worry Mouto it won’t happen again I am sure. The less I have in common with this mongrel the better.” Seto sighed as he finally took his seat behind little Yugi.

“Feelings mutual pencil dick.” Jou growled before also moving to his seat, one aisle over and two seats back behind Kaiba. Just as he took his seat, Honda darted in, sliding into the seat next to Jou, their teacher Mr. Conner following right behind him.

Jou chuckled as the room went completely silent the moment Conner set foot in the room. Oh to have that kind of power over his fellow students.

Mr. Conner was a new teacher to their school and had quickly become one of the most respected there. The students learned early on that if you wanted to skip or be late to class, you did not do it in his class. The 6’0”, short black haired, blue eyed teacher had a lot of girls that sighed over him. But those hopes were crushed with his refusal to associate with students outside of class and icy eyes when someone overstepped their bounds. Kaiba was the only one that could be any colder.

Though despite the guys sometimes cold actions, the students that weren’t scared of him loved him. He was a fair teacher and did what he could to keep everyone interested in their school work. The other teachers loved him, using some of his ideas in their own rooms. What was really strange though is how well he got along with Honda and Jou, he seemed to favor those two for some strange reason that the rest of the school still couldn’t figure out. Hell even Kaiba was decent to the guy.

“In your seats now. We have a lot to do today and not a lot of time. When I call your name I want you to stand up and move to the front of the room.” Conner said, then quickly started calling out names. Once about half of the class was up at the room, Conner started to smile, an evil smile that all teachers seemed to share when it came to one thing. Group projects.  
“Now each of you will go sit with the person I pair you off with. I will tolerate NO complaining understand?” Conner asked.  
The classroom’s chorus of “Yes” was very quick in coming. Just as quickly as he had gotten the students to the front of the room he had them all rearranged and sitting where he wanted.  
“Now I have here some packets for you all to look over. The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the next two months.  Before you all even ask there will be no switching, you all have been paired this way for a reason.” Conner said smiling.

The rest of the class nodded in acceptance, but turned to look at the two people that would have the hardest time.

“You’re joking right? You expect me to work with this stupid, flea ridden, mutt?” Seto growled, glaring angrily at the older man.

“Mr. Conner separate us, now. This is not funny.” Jou said furious golden orbs, locked onto the laughing blue eyes of his teacher.

“First, Kaiba, I think you need to stop insulting people in my class. Second, I already said I would not switch anyone, you're stuck so deal with it. Now on with the assignment.” Conner said before turning his back on the two fuming teens.

Silently the two sat back down, each wearing matching expressions of absolute fury on their faces.

“As I was saying, I want a full report to be presented orally in three weeks time. You may do the presentation however you like so long as it is given in front of your peers. A skit, a speech, hell recite a poem if you want to, I don’t really care. You have one of three topics to choose from to do your report on. Any mythological creature in history, the occult or, last but not least, what defines us as humans and not animals or monsters. Yes I know this sounds like a strange list but it will count for a third of your grade in this class as well as your Literature, Philosophy and those of you that take Psychology as well. Now get to work everyone, you have a lot of work to do. The first written portion of the report will be handed in to me next Friday at the latest, if you finish it early then by all means get it to me sooner.” Conner said then went on to ignore the class for the rest of the period.

Jou could only sit there in stunned silence for a moment. He would so make Conner pay for this shit. Did he have any idea what he was doing? Not to mention the fact that Conner had actually told him no.

“Mutt, I may not want to work with you on this. But I refuse to give up a third of my grade so get your shit together.” Seto snarled.

“Shove it you bastard. If you want the next two months to go smoothly I would recommend us calling a little truce for the time being. Lay off the insults.” Jou said snapping out of his little daze.

“Whatever. Any ideas what we should do the report on?” Seto asked ignoring the offer for a  truce.

“Vampyres.” Jou said without hesitation.

“Vampires?” Seto asked. Couldn’t he pick a better subject? Something with a bit more originality?

“Not Vampires you idiot. I said Vampyres. There is a difference I assure you. Vampires are those pussy whipped sparkly pansies in  that craptastic Twilight garbage. Vampyres are the ones that you should fear.” Jou said. He could have so much fun with this project if Kaiba just stayed out of his way.

“Fine whatever.” Seto sighed. He had been right it was going to be a long day.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

As the bell rang the students stood quickly and made their way out the door to lunch.

“We need to make a schedule to work on this mutt. Since tomorrow is Saturday are you free at all?” Seto asked, eyeing the clock, as he made his way to the door.

“Yeah, but why not start tonight?” Jou asked heading to the door as well.

“Tonight I have a meeting with a new business partner. They usually last late and end in a bar or club, depending on what the entertainment for the night will be. I have yet to do any business with this company and don't know what form of entertainment will be required for this evening. Usually it comes down to drinking and watching them make fools of themselves for several hours. Come to my place tomorrow morning around 11 and we can start then.” Seto said coolly and vanished into the hallway.

“Jou, Honda would you two stay for a moment?” Came Conner’s voice over the chatter of students. Nodding they made their way to the front of the classroom, not speaking till the door had closed and the last student had left for the day.

“Your such an ass Conner! Do you know that? You're lucky you're so damn pretty or I would kill you. Do you have any idea what a mess this is going to cause?” Jou growled, glaring at the older male.

“Oh hush, Jou-sama. I could smell the waves of  lust from here. You want that boy bad.” Conner said with a laugh.

“Conner, he doesn’t want just sex from Kaiba. He wants a more permanent bond.” Honda said softly.

“I know this Honda. But, just look at it this way, now you have the chance to get to know him better and spend a lot of alone time with him.” Conner said.

“You seriously think I have that much self control? It’s all I can do now not to taste him you prick.” Jou muttered under his breath.

“Whatever you say Jou-sama . Anyways I wanted to know if you guys knew anything about the Whistler shit going on?” Conner said getting serious.

“We hunted him last night yeah, but he was still alive when we left him. I was going to be talking with the Council tonight at Element about it anyway. We have already had three deaths like this now and I am worried we have a rogue on our hands.” Jou said tiredly.

“Alright, I will stop in tonight then, I think Murphy should be there as well. Pay my respects to the council will you?” Conner said.

“Of course. We have got to run now though or our friends are going to hunt us down.” Jou said laughing.

“Hey at least I would like those hunters.” Honda threw in.

“Go on you two, get the hell out of here.” Conner said and shooed the two out of the room.

Leaning against the door he sighed, forgiven or not his friend and master was not going to let him off the hook so easily this time. Jou had a nasty streak a mile long and he would exact payment soon for what Conner had done. 

Oh well it would so be worth it if Jou and Kaiba finally got together because of his little assignment. Smiling he went back to his desk to start grading some test papers he had left for this afternoons classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Father I can’t believe you would do this to your own son!” Jou cried as he paced back in forth in a large, glass room that was located directly above the dance floor of the club known as Element. Honda, his father, as well as a handful of older council members all tried not to laugh at the annoyance in Jou’s voice.

The arguments between father and son had become somewhat legendary over the years. At times being nothing more than a petty squabble over something stupid. To times when the clash of power could, and has on one rather memorable occasion, level a city block. Luckily for all involved the area was nothing more than empty ruins at the time.

“Oh? Just why is that? Domino City is a major part of your territory, you would just let a rogue Vampyre kill in it?” Jouno asked.

“Dammit! How are we so sure it is a rogue anyways?” Jou growled. This morning he would have been all for a good hunt. But now? He found he was rather more interested in spending his time with Kaiba.

“The council and I have decided that anyone willing to expose our world, to Hunters and the public as a whole, will be considered rogue and hunted down.” Jouno said.

“Yes, but why me and Honda? Why do we have to hunt the bastard down? I thought that Rio was still in town. Why can't she do it?” Jou asked. He may have had a falling out several years ago with his friend, but she was still a good hunter. There was no reason she couldn't take on this job.

“She has been out of contact recently. Plus she has a tendency towards causing a lot of rather expensive collateral damage during her jobs. Also because you're just so damn good at it. Besides you two usually like to do this sort of stuff, don’t you? I do recall you recently telling me you were bored.” Juono said, still trying to hide his smirk. 

He knew exactly why his son didn’t want to do this job for him. Murphy had already informed him of what his lover, Conner, and himself had assigned in the boy’s class that day. It was actually kind of cute to see his son get so worked up over a human.

“Usually I would say no problem, but I had plans for this week. You knew I had plans this week!” Jou whined.

“Oh I know, and don’t worry I am sure you will have plenty of time to play with that toy of yours.” Jouno said as he finally lost the battle and started laughing. Honda and the others following suit shortly after. Laughter meant the fight was over and all could relax. Fallout would be another day.

“Urhg! Fine! Whatever, I’ll do it.” Jou snarled as he turned on his heel and stormed out the door, Honda hot on his heels. The moment Jou stepped outside the glass room, he seemed to be swallowed by a heavy darkness that pulsed in time to the thunderous beat of the industrial music from the floor below. Sighing in an effort to calm himself, Jou allowed his golden eyes to take in the sight of the club that served as a safe haven for Vampyres and a rather select type of human.

The floor was tiled in black and silver shaded marble with a dark violet leaf and vine design etched into it. The vines snaked over the floor leading to black walls. Climbing hallway up the wall before the vines turned a glittering silver with violet leaves. The vines stretched across all four walls allowing light to reflect off of the silver. Casting strange lines and patterns across the dancers. The vines connected to two large silver trees engraved into the walls behind two large bars. One on either side of the room and reaching up towards the ceiling.

In each of the four corners of the club there was a decent sized thick paned, glass room above the rest of the room. They were all identical to the larger glass room above the center of the dance floor. All five of them had a silky, shiny black cloth wrapped around the bottom and partially up the sides, covering the bottom half of the room from the prying eyes below, and leaving the top half visible for the occupants inside to view out. 

Not that anyone was usually allowed into any of these room without a proper invitation or escort. The only differences about them was that each had a different elemental symbol, five in all. Water, Wind, Earth, Fire and Void, etched into the glass in dark colors. Black for Void in the center, a color similar to dried blood, for fire in the front right corner. Jade green for wind in the front left, Icy blue for water in the back right and a burnt gold in the back left for Earth. The lights inside dimmed and the same shade as the symbol marked into the glass.

Each of these rooms had a black wrought iron spiral staircase leading up to them, bouncers blocking the entrance to anyone not invited into them. Directly beneath the four in the corners, were railed off areas with a spattering of tables, chairs and several lounging couches for those not interested in dancing. The center was bare except for the guard at the stairway opening.

To the back of the club and directly opposite from the entrance way was a more private back area, once more an invite only area. This was curtained off by a soft silver and violet tapestry. Though this area was much easier to access than the rooms above, despite the additional bouncers posted on either sides as well.

Shaking his head, he continued down the stairs nodding once at the man guarding the stairs and heading to the room he spent a majority of his time in. Reaching the stairway he wanted he waved at the man guarding this one and headed up into the room marked for fire, ignoring the looks of envy he got from the few dancers nearby. These rooms were off limits and almost no one was ever invited up into them, they all knew it, even if they didn’t know why.

Once inside Jou threw himself onto the large, red, velvet lined couch inside. His eyes closing as Honda walked in and closed the door behind himself, thus muffling some of the loud music that had followed them in.

“You know Jou, you might as well just stop trying to fight him. You never win you know, you never have.” Honda said looking down into the crowd below them.

“Shut up you prick. One of these days I’ll get things my way. Any other time I would happily go hunt down the bastard who is causing trouble, it is pretty good exercise and gives me a good time for a bit. But I just don’t feel up to it right now.” Jou said tiredly.

“Your dad is right you know, you're just sulking because it will cut into your time with the ice princess.” Honda said, his eyes widening slightly as they came to rest on the last person he ever thought to see here.

“Damn I don’t know who is worse, you, Conner or dad. I have a hard enough time not jumping that hot body on a good day. Now I have to waste energy going on a stupid hunt. When I could be using said energy to help control myself around Kaiba. I am pretty sure that he doesn’t want to get jumped and bitten in the same breath.” Jou moaned out, uncaring just how much like a drama queen he sounded like at the moment.

“You might be wrong about that. Take a look at who is sitting down there. He is in your area no less.” Honda said grinning as he looked over his shoulder at the blond.

Standing the blond walked over and stared down at the crowd trying to see what the hell his friend was talking about. After a few moments he gasped at the site of the very brunette they had been talking about not even a moment before. Honda was right too, he was sitting with a group of five other men, inside the railed off area around the room with the fire symbol. At once Jou was back on the couch looking wide eyed at his friend.

“What the hell is he doing here? Does he even know what this place is?” Jou hissed out.

“Not sure, but the guys he’s with, only two of them are human. I recognize the other three, they are trouble. It’s Sei’s little group I am pretty sure, they are big CEO’s from a competitive company to Kaiba Corp. I guess this is that meeting he was talking about. I wonder which one of them chose to bring them all here tonight?” Honda asked keeping his eyes locked on the one his blond friend wanted to claim as his own.

“Don’t know, but so long as they keep their hands off of him, I won’t interfere with anything then. I don't want to hurt everything he has been working for with them. Though I may have to talk with those three and make sure they don’t use this place for business dealings again. My Father will kill them if he finds out.” Jou said trying to make himself relax a bit. Kaiba should not be in this club. At least not without Jou at his side anyways.

Granted there were indeed a good many humans inside the club, but most of them were donors for the Vampyres that also came here. Donors which were bound to keep their mouths shut no less. The few that weren’t donors, were good friends of the Vampyres, people that could be trusted and only allowed in through the invitation of a higher member. Usually approved by a council member.

“Well Jou, you may want to step in then.” Honda said turning away from the scene below and heading towards the door to the room.

“Why is that?” Jou asked standing quickly.

“Because they just got him into the back rooms.” Honda said and immediately moved out of the blond’s way as he tore out of the room. His loud growl heard clearly by the brunette as he passed by.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

“What exactly did you say the name of this place was again? Are you sure that it is even open?” Kaiba asked the man next to him. He stared up skeptically at what looked to be an abandon warehouse at the most secluded area of the Domino City docks.

He had finished his meeting with the annoying man and was now being forced to have drinks with him and several of his associates, at a place of their choice. Somehow they had ended up at the docks and standing in front of what had to be the most decrepit old building. Honestly it looked like it should have been marked as condemned and torn down years ago.

“Don’t worry, it was designed to look like this Kaiba-san. Keeps away most of the trash. It is called Element.” The man said leaning closer to the brunette.

“I see, well then Sei-san, after you.” Kaiba said even as he leaned away from the other man. He didn’t know why but this man sent chills down his spine. He almost felt dirty, despite Sei's almost innocent look, just standing next to the other. 

Short, almost white blond hair cut close to his face framed pale features, giving him a some what soft look. Blue eyes a pale sky shade always seeming to have something hidden in their depths. He stood just slightly shorter than Seto himself, and had a little more muscle to his frame. But even with such a young and innocent look, to Seto the man seemed to reek of age, lust and something stronger. Something that made Kaiba's skin crawl with warning and disgust. 

More than once he had even contemplated declining any deal between them. For more other reason than wanting to get out of the other man's presence.

“Just you watch Kaiba-san, the others are already here and waiting for us.” Sei said as he walked up to the door to the building and knocked one time sharply. At once the door was thrown open and  easily one of the biggest men Kaiba had ever seen stared silently down at the two.

“Ah Candi my friend, allow me to bring my new friend in with me, will you? I have full backing from two council Elders.” Sai said, lying through his teeth.   
Nodding once the large man stepped back and allowed the other two entrance. Eyes never leaving them as the two men entered the club. Kaiba followed along behind Sei, not seeing the wicked grin settling upon the other man's face. 

Walking through a dark, amazingly silent hallway, he found himself almost deafened as he stepped through what seemed to be a long silver curtain and into the actual club. His eyes widening in amazement at the site. Whoever had done the decor for this place had out done themselves. Granted it was loud and crowded but what club wasn’t? But the design itself was beautiful.

“Come Kaiba-san, this way please. I will introduce you to several of my partners at Glass Moon Inc. alright?” Sei said leading him over to a corner of the club underneath what seemed to be a glass room with a fire symbol etched in red. 

After sitting down and meeting with the other four men, Seto tried once more to calm himself, for some reason he felt very out of place in this club. He knew he could feel eyes on him too, he just couldn't pin down where the feeling was coming from.

At once a server came up and asked what the men would like for drinks, upon finding out they didn’t care about age so long as he could pay, Kaiba felt himself smile for the first time all evening.

“Do you carry Black Bowmore?” Kaiba asked casually. He would be a bit shocked if they did really. He had his own bottle at home but he rarely drank it. Most places wouldn’t touch the stuff because of the price of a bottle, at least not one with a good age anyway.

“We do sir.” The server said quickly covering her surprise. No one but the owner and his son ever asked for that.

“Then a double please and make sure it is served in a snifter and warm.” Kaiba said then ignored the poor girl. He tried not to laugh at the stunned faces on the men before him.

“At once sir.” The girl said as she hurried off, nodding quickly to Sei as he grinned at her.

“For such a young one you have very expensive taste.” Sei said with a laugh. Kaiba simply shrugged and tried to ignore the man.

Once the drinks came back, one Absolut Santo, one Black Hawk, a Blood and Sand, Two Bloody Maria’s and his own Double Scotch, the men all leaned back and relaxed. Kaiba for the most part tuned them out, he had done what was required of him and finished the meeting earlier and came for drinks to try and keep his fellow CEO entertained. But he didn’t have to like it or join in any further unless forced.

Sipping his Scotch he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It tasted a bit different from what he usually had at his house, but chalked it up to being because it was a different year. 

It didn’t take long before he felt his thoughts start to become muddled and a bit sluggish though, and the sensation of eyes on him gradually becoming stronger. Lifting his head up, he noted that it seemed to take a lot more effort than it should, but he did so and opened his eyes. Images coming to him in blurry flashes. He felt like he was going to be sick at any moment.

“Kaiba-san are you alright?” Sei-asked, barely able to hide his smile.

“I am fine.” Kaiba growled out, or at least tried to anyways. It came out as more of a croak more than anything else, and he abruptly pitched forward into Sei’s waiting arms.

“Come on Kaiba-san there are some private rooms in back, you can rest there until you feel a little bit better.” Sei purred. Getting up he started for the back rooms curtained off from the other club goers, the other four men following close behind the two.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

“Did Sei go back here?” Jou snarled at the two men standing guard in front of the back rooms.

“He and his friends went back just a moment go.” Said the man to Jou’s left.

“Move! Don’t let anyone else back here until I come back out understand?” Jou ordered pushing the two men out of his way easily.

“Yes Jou-sama.” They said quickly and backed down.

“It never fails to amuse me how quickly you get your own way.” Honda said with a smirk.

“Shove it. They are just scared of Daddy dearest, not me.” Jou said, sniffing the air for Kaiba’s scent. Ah! There towards the back and the far left room. 

He could smell fear, panic and confusion pouring from the room in waves. Snarling he left Honda where he was, eyes glowing a bright furious gold as he stormed down the hall and to the room. Hearing a small cry that was cut off quickly pushed him over the edge and the door exploded inwards from the impact of his booted foot. Standing in the doorway he knew that if he had blood actually running throughout his veins it would have frozen solid at the scene before him.

Kaiba was being held down across a dark cherry wood table in the middle of the room, a man on each side holding down his arms, the humans. His shirt ripped down the center, bloody claw marks across his chest from the Vampyre standing over him. His pants ripped open at the waistband and slid down to the thighs. The Vampyre standing over him in the process of opening his own pants. The other two Vampyres lay on the bed making out to the sounds of pain and humiliation being released from the brunette.

“I. Will. Kill. You.” Jou snarled softly before lunging into the room, all claws, teeth and raw hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright some people say that Spirit, Light, Darkness and such would be the fifth element and all. There are a lot of different things that could be used for it depending on what your reading material is. I personally like the concept of void. I mean come on here. You have your four main elements which create everything in the world right? Well if you go with whole you can’t have good without evil, darkness without light and so on and so forth. Then wouldn’t it follow you can’t have creation without nothing? So this way it balances things out a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“I. Will. Kill. You.” Jou snarled softly before lunging into the room, all claws, teeth and raw hatred. It took less than a minute altogether before the two humans were out cold on the floor, and the two Vampyres on the bed had frozen from the power that poured over them. The third, the same that had been standing in front of Kaiba and undoing his pants, found himself lifted from the floor. A slim, sharp clawed, pale hand wrapping tightly around his throat.

Sei found himself experiencing fear for the first time in years as his pale blue eyes locked onto the enraged golden gaze of the hand’s owner. He knew of Jou, hell everyone in the Vampyre world knew who he was. Not only was the blond the only son to the head of the Elder Council of Vampyres but  Domino City was his territory. 

Well his father’s actually, but Jou was the one who ran it for the most part. He was also a hunter, one of only three in all of Japan, and 15 in the world. He hunted both rogue Vampyres as well as human hunters. He was famous for his quick temper and merciless nature when angered. Out of the three localized hunters Jou was the last one you ever wanted to meet.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Jou snarled, hand tightening on the others throat, drawing blood with his claws. Honda who was standing in the doorway slammed his hand on the security button next to him. He would never dream of even attempting to stop his friend personally, but he couldn’t let him kill the other man yet either.

“Jou-sama we were just going to have a little bit of fun with him I swear. He would have been healed and had his memories altered.” Sei said quickly.

“Shut up you scum. There is no way to justify what you were going to do. Or the damage you have already done. Nor shall there be any forgiveness from me either." Jou growled, eyes narrowing. 

Before he was able to say anything further though he heard a soft moan off to his right. Without hesitation Jou threw the Vampyre quivering in his grip into the wall hard enough to crack the plaster to reveal the steel fire wall beneath it. Sei lay still once he landed, knowing it would be safer for him to stay down. Turning to his right Jou looked down at Kaiba, horrified at the appearance of the normally in control and strong willed brunette.

He was obviously drugged, his blue eyes slightly clouded and half lidded. But there was a cold glittering anger in those depths. An awareness of his surroundings that shouldn’t be there. His left cheek sporting an already dark forming bruise to mar the pale skin. A small trickle of blood leaving a thin trail down the side of his jaw. His ripped shirt hanging limp at his sides, splashes of crimson painted bright patterns across his slender torso. Pants ripped and around his thighs, showing black silk boxers barely held in place by slim hips.

Reaching forward Jou went to pick him up, but found himself stopped by the weak growl that left Kaiba’s bloody mouth.

“Come to finish what they started Mutt?” Kaiba slurred roughly, showing that he was indeed aware of what was going on, though much too weak to put a stop to any of it himself.

“Do you honestly think so little of me? Despite our disagreements and your lack of faith in my intentions towards you, I will let no further harm come to you. Much less would any harm be by my own hand.” Jou asked and reached for him again, noting the lack of any angry or defensive response he got this time.

Salvaging what he could of the shredded clothing, Jou covered as much as he was capable of the other before  gathering him up gently into his arms. Ignoring the others in the room he turned and headed towards the door with his burden. Seeing Honda he stopped for a moment.

“Take these pieces of filth to the Void room. Tell my father what they were trying to do and to who. Also have someone sent up with something to purge the drug from Kaiba’s system. I will be there shortly to help decide what should be done with these… things.” Jou said then continued on his way out. Honda wisely said nothing and started to carry out the orders his friend had left him with.

 

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

“Mutt I don’t want to be seen like this.” Kaiba said weakly, trying to glare at the blond and failing miserably.

“Kaiba I accept the fact that you hate my guts, but right now I am the only person in this entire establishment that you can trust not to hurt you further. Believe me when I say that your modesty is the last thing you need to worry about when your bleeding in here. Besides you're with me, that means there is not a soul in this entire club that would dare say something. What happens in this club stays here, everyone knows that.” Jou said walking into the crowded main area and headed for the fire room once more, exerting a small amount of Power to open the door without having to jostle or set Kaiba down. 

Once inside he gently lay his burden down on the plush queen size bed that was in the room opposite the couch he had sprawled on earlier. He would have gone for the couch but he figured this may be more comfortable.

Once the door was closed behind him and the sound from the club died down, Jou noticed something else. The scent of Kaiba’s blood was filling the room quickly. He felt his gums beginning to tingle as his fangs reacted to the scent. Jou shook his head trying to get thoughts of feeding from the brunette out of his mind. Now was not the time for that. Honestly, he had more self control than this.

“I don’t trust anyone but myself. That won’t change just because you decided to play Hero.” Kaiba said, his voice softer than before.

“Whatever makes you feel better you prick. Just tell me what the hell happened downstairs, while I get you cleaned up some. Also would it kill you to use my name once in a while?” Jou asked even as he quickly began pulling gauze and disinfectant from the bedside table. 

He used this whenever he had a donor, might as well use it now to help the ungrateful asshole he had such a soft spot for.

Kaiba protested at first but once he realized Jou was going to do what he wanted anyways he relented. He honestly didn’t feel up to fighting the blond right now anyways. His hands on his face and chest felt to good for him to want to complain. As Jou worked Kaiba told him what had happened in a halting voice, feeling himself become weaker as every moment passed.

“So he didn’t bite you or anything? No blood passed his lips?” Jou asked as he sat back, finished with bandaging the other up.

“No, he tried to bite my chest once he clawed me, but I kicked him between the legs. Why?” Kaiba asked. Jou seemed to be fixed on that question.

“No reason. So I take it that it was Sei's scream that I heard before I busted in?” Jou asked trying to hide his relief, if Sei had tasted Kaiba he knew he would have killed the other. Rules or no rules, nothing would have stopped him. Despite his distaste for cold blooded murder, he would have been unable to keep himself from ripping the other Vampyres throat out if he had gone any further with Kiba. 

Though he was pretty impressed that Kaiba had still been able to fight back at that point. Well impressed and so very ,very grateful.

“Of course it was him, that is the reason why he backhanded me. Do you honestly think I would give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing me cry out? Why am I so tired?” Kaiba asked, his eyes beginning to droop. The room he was in felt warm and safe, or maybe that was just from having the blond so close to him and handling him so gently.

“Hmm it would seem like the drug he gave you is finally kicking in properly. I was starting to wonder when that would happen. You appear to have an unnaturally high tolerance to the herb it would seem. Go ahead and sleep here for now, someone will be up shortly with something to help with canceling out the effects of the drug you were given tonight. I have to go and take care of those guys for now.” Jou said.

He needed to get out of this room quickly. Having a weakened Seto Kaiba, that could only offer token resistance and that smelled so strongly of blood was playing hell with him right now. He wouldn’t be able to keep from pouncing on the poor boy if he didn’t go soon. While he may have wanted the brunette in his bed more than anything else, with Kaiba being drugged the way he was it just wouldn't be right to him. He wanted Seto aware, willing and an eager participant. 

“Why?” Kaiba whispered, eyes falling closed before he even finished the word. Darkness claimed him and he knew nothing else.

“Because you're mine Seto Kaiba and I do not share.” Jou whispered, leaning down he kissed the other gently on the forehead, before standing and leaving the room. Now it was time to take care of other matters, he would finish with Kaiba later.

 

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

 

“I hear you ran into some small problems downstairs tonight." Jouno said the moment Jou walked into the Void room.

Taking a quick glance around, Jou noticed that the only people in the room where his father, Honda, himself and the three Vampyres from the back room. The two humans were missing from the room completely. The three Vampyres were kneeling on the floor heads down before Jouno and Honda.

“You're definition of small problems and mine greatly differ. Where are the other two?” Jou asked, feeling cold anger begin to rise up inside of him once more.

“I altered the memory of the two humans and banished them from this club and all the others as well. You know it is not for us to punish the humans my son.” Jouno said.

“So you would just let them go?” Jou growled.

“Do not worry, they have more problems than they can deal with now, I assure you.” Jouno said with a grin. Jou smiled wickedly at his father's tone. That man was worse than Jou could ever be, and was damn creative too.

“I see, did Honda tell you what their crime was?” Jou asked.

“I told him everything, including the fact that it was Kaiba they had drugged.” Honda said simply.

“Then why haven’t they been punished yet?” Jou asked.

“We decide to go ahead and wait for you. Thought you might want to have some fun and work out that aggression. They hurt the one you had chosen for a mate after all. Just remember not to take it to far. Sei is too well known in the business world right now to kill him. As are his little lackeys I would guess. So have fun but don’t get carried away, enjoy your selves.” Jouno said cheerfully as he left  the room. 

“Your father is a brave, brave man Jou.” Honda said laughing.

“I guess, so you want to stay and help? Or would you mind bringing something to Kaiba to help counter the drug?” Jou said stepping close to Sei and lifting his head up by grabbing a fistful of pale, blond hair. He smiled at the fear he saw flashing through those eyes.

“Not really, Otogi is here and I would like to spend at least a little time with him tonight. Besides if I don’t see anything now, then I don’t have to lie to your father later, now do I? Don't worry I will get the antidote to your toy.” Honda said before he to left the room as well.

“Well looks like it’s just you three and me. Why don’t I show you the difference between a born Vampyre and turned one. As well as what one does when their mate is threatened.” Jou hissed, his eyes glowing gold and filled with an icy rage the other three felt down to their very core. They would probably have been better off if Jouno had just let his son kill them. Because by the end of the night, they all knew they would be begging for the death they were not allowed to have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Are you sure you don’t want all of his memories of tonight wiped out?” Jouno asked his son over an hour later. He and Jou stood next to a still sleeping Kaiba who lay in Jou’s bed, both blonds looking down at the sleeping brunet. 

Honda was here as well just watching from the side lines. Due to the fact that Otogi had some last minute stuff to do before getting here, he had been able to wait in the fire room and keep on eye on the sleeping brunet for a while. He had still  been waiting in here when the two blonds had walked in just a few moments ago.

“No, it's alright. I was going to start telling him about some things soon anyways. Conner has that stupid assignment after all, it really was the perfect excuse you know.” Jou said, before sitting down on the bed beside Kaiba.

“You can still do that, besides it may be better if he doesn’t remember what Sei tried to do to him.” Jouno said. 

“It’s fine I promise. This will makes things both easier and harder on me, but it’s alright. Besides I don't think he would forgive me if I took something from him against his will, even if it was only painful memories.” Jou said, running the back of his hand down the side of Kaiba’s pale cheek. This was the first time Jou could ever remember seeing the beautiful boy so relaxed and unguarded, it was a rare site indeed. One he would treasure for a long time to come.

“Honda leaves us would you? I believe that Otogi, Conner and Murphy are downstairs waiting for you.” Jouno said after a few moments of studying his son silently.

Honda was quick to nod his head and slip out of the room. If this turned into an argument then he wanted no part of it, thank you very much. Besides, if Otogi had finally arrived all the better for him.

“So this is the one you chose then. I am surprised you let Sei and his friends off so lightly then.” Jouno said.

“Oh trust me, they didn’t get off lightly. You said I couldn't kill them, not that I couldn't ruin them utterly. Unless they agree to everything Kaiba wants in order to get business with his company, I will own every little cent of theirs inside a week. In a few days they’ll come back just begging me to kill them I promise you that. But yes he is the one I chose, not like you didn't already know that though.” Jou said not even bothering to looking at the older blond.

“Well I have seen him on TV many times sure. Everyone has of course. But never up close like this. He is very beautiful my son.” Jouno said.

“Keep your hands to yourself you old pervert, I won’t share him.” Jou growled out turning his head and glaring at his father.

“Oh hush you know I didn’t mean it like that. I just want you to answer me one question though.” The older Vampyre said seriously.

“Oh and just what could that be?” Jou asked, a little curious of what his father could want to ask him right now.

“Is this man really what you need? Can he really be your Kokoro?” Jouno asked softly.

“Yes I do believe him to be my Kokoro. I just have to convince him of that now.” Jou said with a grin on his face.

“You're just like your mother you know that, you brat. Fine I will allow this for now I suppose. Just remember that you are more important to me than him or the Throne. If he hurts you I will kill him.” Jouno said as he walked out the door to head back to his room and finish his work for the evening.

Jou shook his head as father left him and a sleeping Kaiba alone in the room and went back to staring at the other boy. Startled to see brilliant blue eyes wide awake and staring at him.

“Do you know that your resistance to the drug Sei gave to you is absolutely amazing. Did you drink what I sent Honda up with earlier?” Jou asked, he didn’t even want to know when the other had woken up.

“What is a Kokoro? And why does that man think I am going to hurt you? Seto asked in a raspy dry voice.

“Answer me first.” Jou said firmly.

“No mutt I didn’t, I don’t trust anyone here right now. I was drugged once already, why would I offer a second chance to someone else in the same night?” Seto asked sarcastically.

“Could it be because I sent it up with Honda. You two may not like each other but he won’t poison you. For the record, you're going to feel like total shit in the morning now.” Jou said trying to hide his smile. He almost wished he could be there when the after affects of this drug hit the stubborn bastard in the morning.

“Whatever, just tell me what the fuck is going on here and what you are. No one should be strong enough to pick someone up the way you did. Or move that fast come to think of it.” Seto said, starting to yell as he sat up quickly, only to hiss as the scratches on his chest opened once more and his head began to spin wildly.

Jou’s eyes narrowed and went immediately to the scarlet stained skin and bandages in front of him. Standing up quickly he turned his head away from the brunet and tried to ignore the scent of blood once more. This was so not fair! Did Fate just want to see how much willpower he had tonight? Cause she was hell bent on fucking him over it seemed.

“Kaiba, I will explain things in the morning, I promise. Right now, if you can walk, I think it’s better if you were to leave immediately.” Jou said quickly and went to take a step away from the brunet. He wasn’t expecting the hand that reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him backwards. Tripping as he tried to turn and pull away he fell across Kaiba’s lap. His body freezing up as his face came to land less than an inch away from the slow moving drops of crimson leaving trials down pale skin. Someone, somewhere really and truly hated him right now. 

Against his will he felt his eyes take on an eerie shade of warm gold, his pupils lengthening into long vertical slits. His fangs extending and indenting his lower lips. At once he clamped both his eyes and mouth shut tightly, trying his best to ignore the feel of Kaiba’s body so close and the intoxicating scent of his blood overwhelming his senses.

“You’re not leaving until you tell me just what in the hell is going on. I am not stupid and I don’t like people hiding shit from me.” Kaiba said angrily, his puppy was hiding something and he didn’t like it one little bit.

“Kaiba it would really be in your best interest to let me go and get the fuck out of here right now. Otherwise you're going to make me break my promise to you.” Jou whispered raggedly trying not to start panting. He had not fed near enough last night to be able to withstand the temptation before him right now. Though if he was honest to himself, he was pretty sure that he could drain three full grown men and still want a taste of Kaiba. He had never craved anything so much as he craved the man spread out beneath him.

“Not until you tell me what I want to know. What’s wrong with you?” Kaiba asked, moving his grip to the blond’s shoulders.

Suddenly, Seto found himself pinned to the bed flat on his back. Both his wrists held tightly to the bed above his head with one of Jou’s hands. Above him loomed Jou with the most fascinating eyes he had ever seen in his life. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, long white fangs that glinted in the dim lighting, bared. Seto was unable to stop the shiver of fear mixed with a little excitement that went down his spine at the sight.

“Take a good long look Kaiba, this is what you wanted to see right? There, nothing is wrong with me that can’t be fixed rather quickly. So here is some of your answer I am a monster, good enough for you?” Jou asked, leaning down and running his tongue along one of the bright crimson trails dripping down  Kaiba’s chest.

Seto gasped lightly, but refused to arch into that hot, wet mouth above him. A low animal like sound left Jou’s throat at the taste of Kaiba’s blood. He knew right then and there, with just  that one little taste, he would never be able to get enough of this man's blood. It could easily become an addiction he would never want to break.

“So you have strange eyes and long teeth. That doesn’t make you a monster.” Seto said breathlessly. God how long had he wanted the pup to touch him like this? He gasped again as Jou went down a bit further, licking around his navel before traveling upwards once more along another trail.

“Really? What makes you say that, hm?” Jou purred as he licked up the last spot of blood he could find on the skin.

“You're something that shouldn’t… rather that doesn’t exist. But you could never be a monster, not to someone that knows what a real one is.” Seto whispered. Never once did it enter his thoughts that he should be fighting this. Not when he had wanted this very kind of attention from the other male for so very long.

“Oh I exist alright, make no mistake about that Kaiba. Now this is your last warning before I do something that we will both regret in the morning. Get out and go home while you're still safe from me. Please.” Jou whispered into Kaiba’s ear, using all the willpower he had left to stop himself from taking this man right now and making him his.

“If I say no?” Seto asked, shivering from the feel of Jou’s hot breath against his ear. The blond’s warm body pressed tightly to his own.

“You don’t want to find that out yet, I promise. Please Kaiba, just this once don’t fight with me and listen to me when I tell you to get out of here. Come by in the morning if you want, we had plans anyway, if you don’t trust me.” Jou said, nuzzling softly at the soft, slender neck of the other boy.

“Just this once.” Seto said softly, watching as those beautiful eyes seemed to fill with relief.

“I will come by in the morning and you had better have some answers for me.” Seto said then slipped out from underneath the blond as quickly as he could with his current wounds and made his way shakily to the door of the room.

“Kaiba the club is closed so there will only be a few people down there right now alright. Get one of them to take you home tonight, don’t worry they won’t touch you or hurt you in any way I promise. You can trust them, just don’t leave alone tonight.” Jou said, as he fell forward and landed face first onto the bed where Seto had been laying. Inhaling deeply the scent left behind of the brunette.

Seto looked at the young man sprawled face first on the bed and felt the urge to go back and join him, to not listen to what the blond was pleading with him to do. But then he remembered the look in those eyes as they asked him to leave and he changed his mind quickly.

“As thanks for helping me out tonight, I will do as you ask. Good night… Jounoichi “ Seto said and slipped out the door.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jou was unsure of just how long he spent laying in the large bed like that and knew he had to go and feed soon, but didn’t feel like getting up. The taste of Kaiba’s blood was still warm in his mouth and he wanted to savor that taste as long as he could. He had tasted heaven with just that small amount, everything else would taste bitter to him now.

“Jou-Sama are you alright?” Came a soft and comforting voice as a weight settled next to him on the bed.

“Go away Murphy, I don’t want to see anyone right now.” Jou said, not bothering to raise his head at all.

“Conner, Honda and Otogi took Kaiba-san home. They sent me up to make sure you were alright. Kaiba-san seemed very agitated about something, not that he really showed it much.” Murphy said, as he stroked the blonde's head gently.

Slowly Jou lifted his head and turned it to his old friend. His bright, green eyes shone with understanding of the blond’s problems. Though as soon as he saw the shape his friend was in the they changed quickly to worry.

“Your eyes Jou-sama.” Murphy said.

“I know, Kaiba's wound reopened, it was just too much at once. I tasted him, Murph, god he tasted like heaven.” Jou moaned as he threw himself onto his back on the bed. Playing with the other man's long, silver hair, eyes glazing a bit at the memory.

“That good huh?” Murphy asked with a small laugh. 

“You have no idea, his skin was so soft, and he tasted like warm melted chocolate.” Jou said unable to keep the desire from coloring his voice and words.

Murphy simply shook his head and held his wrist out over Jous’ mouth in a silent offer. Drinking from another Vampyre may not do much more than take a little of the edge off, but Jou was willing to take even that much for now.

“It may not taste as good as your dear Kaiba-san’s, but it will do for now.” Murphy said.

“Conner alright with this?” Jou asked

“Already gave me his permission. He thought you may need it, hell he may even join us when he comes back.” Murphy said.

Jou nodded as he felt the last of his willpower leave him. He latched onto the wrist, moaning softly as his fangs sank past soft, white skin and into the red heaven below.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Seto sighed as he leaned back against his front door. The very same door he had just slammed in the face of his three guard dogs it seemed. Why the hell were Honda and Otogi hanging out with their teacher, at an invite only club after hours he didn’t know. Nor did he know why they seemed so eager to do his puppies bidding. It would seem that he now had a few more questions to add to his growing list of strange things to ask the blond about.

Right now though, all he could think of was getting to his bed and passing out. Tomorrow he would talk to the pup and find his answers, then he would take care of that bastard Sei and his friends for what they had tried to do to him. After moving upstairs and stripping he fell into his bed, mind flashing memories by him quickly. He fell asleep to the memory of the blond’s hot lips on his chest, his long teeth scraping lightly against his skin. His last thought being that vampires didn’t really exist… did they?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Look if you don’t let me inside in the next minute, I’m going to rip that stupid, blank ass look off of your face.” Seto growled the next morning as he tried to glare at the idiot in front of him. He had woken up well enough this morning, granted a bit confused about everything that happened last night. The whole thing with Sei he could cope with no problem. But when he started remembering what had happened before, during and after his talk with the pup, surely his mind was playing tricks on him. Remembering Jou’s offer he had decided to go back to the club and confront Jou about what had happened last night. To get some sort of proof that it was all real.

He knew one thing was for sure though, as he stood there trying not to wince in front of the stupid human wall. Jou had not been kidding when he said Kaiba would suffer in the morning. As soon as he had moved to get out of bed, it had felt like someone had decided that now would be an absolutely perfect time to take a dull knife and stab it into the backs of his eyes and temples. It had only gotten worse as the morning wore on too.

Now here he stood, trying to gain entrance to the stupid club from last night. Blocked by a giant man, one who’s head looked like a damn deformed chia pet, with what had to be by far, the worst headache/hangover he could ever remember having in his 18 short years. This was not how he had planned on spending his day god dammit!

“Sorry no one is allowed in during the day.” Mr. Chia Pet said.

Seto tried not to grind his teeth in frustration, it only made the pain flare up that much worse.

“Look you overgrown moron, Jonouchi told me to come back this morning alright. Why else would I be here at this ungodly hour?” Kaiba growled.

“Yo Lev, let him in.” Came another voice, interrupting the big man before he could say anything else.

“Professor Conner?” Kaiba asked, turning to look at his teacher. Well okay, so then, that now made another part of last night seem to be true. He remembered being taken home by Conner, Honda and Otogi last night, after Jou had asked him to leave. He still needed to figure out why Conner was so close to them.

“Morning Mister Kaiba, you don’t look like your feeling to good.” Conner said as he walked past the human Chia pet and into the now open door, Seto following quickly behind him.

“Whatever, just show me where the mutt is so I can talk to him.” Kaiba growled. No matter how he may be feeling right now, he’d be damned if he let anyone else know how bad it was. He refused to be that weak.

Conner only laughed at him and went behind one of the bars and grabbed several bottles that were hidden from view. After mixing several things together, he held a glass out to Kaiba a grin on his lips.

“Drink this, it will help the headache. Don’t worry no drugs this time. Jou-sama would kill us.” Conner said, waiting for the reaction from the brunette. That was one nasty concoction he was about to take.

“Sama?” Kaiba asked in confusion, while hesitating to take the drink. Jou had assured him last night that he would be safe though. Sniffing it once he made a face then just downed it all in one go. Coughing slightly at the burn left in his throat. He had no clue what he had just swallowed, but he could swear that it had just taken several layers of skin off him.

“Strong huh? It works though and that’s all that matters. Sei gave you a fairly nasty drug last night. I am amazed you made it so long without something to take care of the side effects. Bravo, Kaiba.” Conner said, ignoring the brunettes question. Jou would tell him everything soon anyways, so it didn’t matter if he slipped now.

“Enough chit chat! Where is he? He promised me answers today.” Kaiba growled, already he could feel the tension leaving him as the pain became more bearable.

“Oh calm down, he’s is probably still asleep. He and Murphy were out cold when I left them this morning. Follow me and we shall go see if we can wake them up.” Conner said, turning away and heading for the stairway across the room and leading up to the fire room. Kaiba was surprised at how much bigger the place seemed now that it was empty.

“Wait. Did you say asleep? With a guy? You left them? What the hell is…” Seto asked once more confused about what seemed to be going on.

“You’ll see, save your questions for the blond.” Conner said trying to hide his snicker. He knew exactly what scene they would walk in on, this should be good for a laugh or two. If Jou didn't kill him for it first.

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something that went beyond rude to his annoying teacher only to have his words stick in his throat as the door opened and he got a good look at what was inside.

His blue eyes traced eagerly over the lightly tanned skin on display before him. Jou lay stretched out, face down on the bed, covered only by the thin blanket draped over his hips. His arms raised up above his head and around the pillow, causing his slender muscles to flex, and glow softly in the dim reddish light, cast from the single bulb in the room. Seto felt his mouth go dry as his memory reminded him of what it felt like to have that body pressing down into him last night.

His eyes narrowed though as they took in the site of the green eyed, silver haired man gently stroking a pale hand down the sleeping blonds’ back. He felt anger and jealousy rush through his body, burning away his rational thought even further as he watched Conner move over to the bed. Leaning down he braced a hand next to the sleeping boy, then reaching over him, kissed the green eyed man deeply.

“Conner? You’re back pretty fast, what was all the commotion about outside?” Jou asked in a sleepy voice as he felt the bed move. Murphy tried not to laugh as he took in the furious expression on the face of the brunet still standing at the door.

“It seems, Mister Kaiba was outside demanding to see you. You should really get up and go talk to him.” Conner said smiling down at the blond before giving Murphy another quick kiss then pulling back. He wanted to make sure he was well out of the way when his friend realized just who else was in the room with them right then.

“But I am still sleepy, just because I can go out during the day doesn’t mean I like it.” Jou whined, refusing to open his eyes and get up. It hadn’t yet occurred to him that if Kaiba was outside before then it meant that he was inside now.

“Jou-sama, I do think you have someone wanting to speak with you.” Murphy said, before he suddenly kicked the blond onto the floor. Landing with a loud thump, Jou raised his head to yell at his friend, only to find himself at a loss when he saw a furious Kaiba standing there looking at him.

“Uh.. morning Kaiba.” Jou said and quickly got to his feet, grateful for the fact that he still had pants on. Granted sex had happened on a few very rare occasions between the three Vampyres, last night had not been one of those times. It had actually been some time since they had last be together. There would be no way to explain that to the brunette standing there, if that had happened.

“Now I know why Conner seems to favor you and Honda so much. Is your little side kick here to? Or did I just miss him?” Kaiba asked harshly, before turning on his heels to leave.

“Kaiba shut up and get the hell back in here. Don’t jump to so many conclusions alright? First off Honda is happy with Otogi so he wouldn’t be here. Second nothing happened and third even if it did why the hell would you even care?” Jou asked tiredly sitting back down on the bed. He would not go chasing after the brunet right now, it was just to early for that shit.

“I think we should leave this in your hands now Jou-sama. We shall be in the wind room if you need us.” Murphy chuckled as the two older men left the room quickly. Kaiba glared at the two as they left, not sure if he really wanted answers anymore. The sight of Jou with those two… god he could still feel his heart being ripped into shreds.

“Will you come in here and sit down? I don’t feel like talking to your back.” Jou said, walking over to a closet built into the wall and grabbing a clean T-shirt to throw on. He would grab a shower and stuff later, if he left Kaiba now, the fool would most likely take off, and he would never be able to explain anything at all to him. Granted it would nice to be able to put some of this off a teensy bit longer, but he knew it wouldn’t help him in the long run.

Kaiba slowly came back in, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the red couch, as far from the bed as he could get. Jou tried not to smile at the brunet’s actions.

“So what do you want to know first?” Jou asked walking over to sprawl out at the other end of the couch, giving the brunet some space. He seemed to need it.

“Everything.” Seto said.

“Everything? Demanding aren’t you? How about we start with something a little easier to take right now and go from there. So go ahead and pick something.” Jou said, trying to get comfortable around the other. After last night all he could think about was jumping the poor boy.

“Well first off, what did Sei give me last night?” Seto asked, deciding to go with something simple for the start.

“It’s called Ildae, it is a very strong herb. It’s mostly used as a painkiller for someone that has been severely wounded. But sometimes there are people who mix it incorrectly and it becomes a different drug altogether. If mixed with alcohol it becomes stronger, and instead of taking away pain, it saps a person of their strength, sometimes even affecting what they see. The worst side effect is the headaches that comes after it in the morning. I take it Conner gave you something for that?” Jou asked.

“I have never heard of Ildae before. Yes he did.” Kaiba said sounding as if he didn’t believe the blond.

“Most haven’t heard of it Kaiba, so I am not surprised. So next question.” Jou said, glad that Conner had helped out the blue eyed teen. No one deserved that kind pain, well okay, so there were some that did. But Kaiba was not one of them.

“Why did you help me?” Kaiba asked.

“Well there are a number of reasons for that one to be honest. I didn’t want you to be hurt like that, is one of them. No one should have something like that taken from them by force. Besides this is a privately owned club, that shit doesn’t fly here for any reason. The server that gave you the drink has been taken care of as well.” Jou said, not sure how to answer that question, without telling Kaiba more than he would want to hear.

“Mutt, I can tell you're hiding stuff from me. Just tell me everything. Who owns the club? Why did you really save me? What the hell are you? And why does everyone keep calling you sama?” Kaiba growled out. It wasn’t like him to have to play nice to get answers, he saw no reason to start now, even if it was his puppy that he was trying to get information from.

“Fine fine, you're such a dick you know that?” Jou growled, he wasn’t trying to be evasive with the other boy really. After all he had promised to tell the other everything today. But dammit, when you're raised to keep secrets it was damn hard to break that training.

“My father owns this clubs and several more throughout various areas of Japan, as of right now. I told you I saved you from Sei because I didn’t want you hurt, it doesn’t, and shouldn't, matter if I had another reason or not. You figured out what I was last night and you know it. You're not stupid Kaiba so I know you put it all together. You may not believe it, but I really am a Vampyre. Everyone calls me Jou-sama because of my status. Believe it or not I am from a well off family, royalty you could say, and I am next in line to take over the… throne I guess you could call it. Simple as that.” Jou said, trying not to laugh at the faces Kaiba was making.

“Vampyres are not real. Stopping being a fool and tell me the truth.” Kaiba snarled standing up.

“You bastard, when have I ever lied to you? Tell me just one time. Can't think of one can you? I really am a Vampyre, or did you forget the fact that I tossed Sei clear across a room or was licking the blood from you last night? Do you want to see more? “ Jou asked standing as well, wanting to be on even ground as the blue eyed boy.

“Prove it to me.” Kaia barely got the words out of his mouth before he found himself pinned to a wall across the room. He hung a foot above the ground, Jou’s hands gripping his shoulders tightly as they lifted him. His eyes had slit pupils like last night, and his fangs flashed once more.

“Do you need any more proof you ass?” Jou snarled before releasing the other boy, and calming himself. Walking back over to the couch he sat down once more, his golden eyes resting on the still shocked CEO against the wall.

“That will do fine.” Kaiba said shakily as he edged back towards the couch before sitting down far away from the blond.

“You know, I won’t bite you Kaiba… not unless you ask me to.” Jou smirked.

“W-what?!” Kaiba yelped, head swinging around so fast Jou thought he might get whiplash from the move. His blue eyes wide with surprise.

“You're acting like I am going to hurt you. Trust me if I was going to do so, I would have done it last night, when I wouldn’t have had to fight you. Now just calm down already will you?” Jou said. If he was honest he was rather enjoying the fact that he was throwing Seto off his game so much.

“You just told me you're a Vampyre, no I won’t calm down. I thought I had just dreamed a lot of what happened last night. Thought maybe it was a side effect of the stupid drugs.” Kaiba snapped.

“That’s the Kaiba I know. Now I know you have more questions so go ahead with them. It’s not everyday someone gets an interview like this.” Jou said.

“Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why are you telling me all this? One would think this would be talked about as little as possible.” Kaiba said.

“Normally you would be right about that. Our society is kept very secret for the most part. The only humans that know of us are donors or mates, occasionally we include people we trust or that we wish to turn. If you were anyone else you would have had your memories from last night completely erased. Not to mention who I am allows me to get my way more than some of the others. The reason I am telling you this is because you need to know and I want you to know.” Jou said simply, he would only answer the actual questions Kaiba asked. He saw no reason to answer anything that hadn’t been directly asked yet. Those answers could wait until later to make themselves known.

“Why would I need to know?”

“I don't like that question. Pick another and we will get back to it when you have a better understanding of some other things first.”

“Very well then, what did that other man last night call me? It was Ko- something right?” Kaiba asked.

“That man was my father and Kokoro is the word that you're looking for. A Kokoro is the single most important, most cherished thing a Trueborn Vampyre can ever have. They become everything to the one they finally bond with.” Jou said softly.

“Bond with? Thing? You speak as if I am going to be someone's property. There is no way in hell!” Kaiba hissed, blue eyes flashing angrily. Like hell some freak was going to own him.

“Your not understanding… it’s hard to explain. When some Trueborn Vampyres reach a certain age, usually around 200-300 years old, he or she, is unable to control their own power anymore. So a Kokoro is needed to help them… basically put a stopper on the source, you could say. The Kokoro will become everything to their bonded. There will be no room for anyone or anything else in a bonded Vampyres heart. We love, cherish, protect and desire no other after the bonding. The only thing we will be able to do with another is feed, nothing more. We won't want to. Granted some do get treated like an object but that is unavoidable at times.” Jou said trying his best to explain.

He knew he could explain it better if he just told Kaiba that he was supposed to be his Kokoro, but he thought it may prove to be just a little too much for the other boy to take in. Though he was taking the news amazingly well so far, much better than he thought he would actually.

“So that’s why you said I needed to know huh? This why you wanted to do our projects on Vampyres? Do I get any choice in the matter?” Kaiba asked. All of this seemed like a dream to him right now. He knew it was happening, he trusted the blond not to lie to him. But to find out that Vampyres were real, that Jou was wealthy in his own right, and now that he, Seto Kaiba, was supposed to become a piece of property was just too much.

“Can’t get anything by you can I? Yes, you can refuse if you want to. After all these kinds of bonds cannot be forced onto another. Both parties must go into it willingly and with no doubts in their mind or hearts. But it will result in the death of the one that you refuse. A Trueborn Vampyre can not control their power alone, it will destroy them from the inside out. Slowly eating away at their sanity and their body. As a Kokoro you have the power to stop that from happening. But if you do decide to refuse, nothing shall befall you. You would be perfectly safe, though you would have to live with the fact that you let someone else die.” Jou said, struggling not to let his mind wander down that road right now. He really didn’t want to think of what would happen, should Kaiba decide to refuse him when the time came.

“Trueborns? Tell me about them.” Kaiba said, not wanting to hear anything more about Kokoros right now. He could live with the death of another on his soul, it wouldn’t be the first time either. The only one he would even consider becoming a Kokoro for would be the puppy before him.

“Trueborns are just that. They are Vampyres that have been born. But there is a catch to that. The only way one can be born a Vampyre is to have at least one Trueborn parent. Humans that have been turned, are always barren or sterile, but can still give birth to the raw power that a Trueborn holds. My father and mother were both Trueborns, so I am more powerful than most. Honda is also a Trueborn, from his mother's side, though his father was originally a human. Otogi is still human but I don’t know for how much longer. Honda wishes to turn him soon.

“Murphy is also a Trueborn, though slightly older than myself, his mate Conner was a human. He was turned about 60 years ago in order to stay with Murphy. Neither Honda nor Murphy needed a Kokoro since they had at least one human parent. Only those born to two Vampyres are ever in need of a bond.“ Jou said.

“How old are you? Are there different rules you have to live by?” Kaiba asked, despite himself he was curious about this. He had always prided himself on knowing so much, now he had a rare chance to learn things very few people would ever even know existed, it would seem.

“I am just shy of under 200 years old actually. One of the spiffy things about being Trueborn is you can stop the aging process whenever you like. I will forever look like an 18 year old, Murphy is 229 yrs old, Honda is the same age as me. Rules? The rules are pretty much the same. Trueborns are like the nobility, I suppose, but we all follow the same basic rules. No turning a human without permission, from both the elder council and the human in question. Unless in a life or death situation. No killing a human during feeding unless in self defense. Try not to feed from those unwilling. No spilling secrets to non-vampyres unless they are donors or to be turned. Like I said you get special treatment though, so I can tell you. But those are pretty much the basics.” Jou said.

“What about Sei? What he was trying to do to me was breaking the rules right?” Kaiba asked as he remembered what the man had been about to do.

“He wasn’t trying to kill you so he got off lighter than I would have liked. But trust me when I say that drugging someone and trying to drink from them, not to mention what else he was going to do, is a high offense. He got suitably punished by my own hand. Give him a call next time you're in your office, it should be good for a laugh if you're having a bad day. He also is a Trueborn, but that fact didn’t help him in any way. Trueborn or turned we all have to live by the same rules. It is the only way to stay safe in this world and not be hunted down because people fear us. Vampyres really aren’t the monsters that people make us out to be. Were actually, really sweet once you get to know us.” Jou said grinning at the other.

“I never thought of Vampyres as monsters, I vaguely remember telling you that last night too. Besides I remember something I read a long time ago, about Vampyres being kind of…” Kaiba said dryly, not believing he was about to repeat the words he had read so long ago to an actual Vampyre. 

“What?” Jou asked curiously.

“Gayer than gay, and while scientist tell us that 10% of them are ok with this. The other 90% are going to struggle with their insecurity about their lack of heterosexuality. They need to show off and compensate for the opposite sex by turning into bats and sucking peoples blood. Which will just make it seem like they’re trying too damn hard and wondering who exactly they are trying to convince. Vampires also have numerous weakness…” Kaiba said in an odd voice as he repeated word for word the small text he had read so many years ago.

Jou couldn’t help it and he burst out laughing at Kaiba’s words, interrupting the other mid sentence.

“Where in the hell did you hear that?” Jou gasped, holding his sides.

“Mokuba brought home a book called “The Zen of Zombie” it was a small paragraph in there. After all the corny vampire movies you see. It kind of seemed to fit to me.” Kaiba said with a small smile on his face.

“Wow, that hurts the sides.” Jou gasped trying to calm himself down.

“So you mean to say that it’s wrong?” Kaiba asked arching a brow.

“Do I look like I am confused about my sexuality? Do you see me turning into a bat? Listen Kaiba, yes we drink blood, yes a good amount of current vampyres are bisexual at least, and very very active but we aren’t that bad. Though I guess I should be happy you didn't compare us to those Twilight pansies. Our power is to control various elements, fire, water, wind and earth. Some of us can erase memories or take over another's mind, hell some of us can move stuff with just a thought. A handful of us can even heal injuries. That one is rare though. But I don’t think I have ever met someone that can shape shift into any animal. Plus our weaknesses aren’t all that great really.” Jou said finally regaining control of himself.

“Such as?” Kaiba asked.

“Such a nosy little bastard you are this morning. We can be killed by having our heads separated from us or a sharpened object through the heart. There are even two poisons known to work on us if used correctly. Everything else is just annoying though. Trueborns can walk in the light, it is irritating yes, but very doable. Turned Vampyres have charms that they can wear to protect them. Running water doesn’t bother us, and holy water feels like being dunked in hot water. I mean seriously who wants to live forever and never be able to shower? Crosses only work if they have been blessed inside a church. But it doesn't need to be a priest to do the blessing, just someone who is fully devote to their beliefs and morally pure. Hell most of the current religious officials actually in office right now couldn't do it even if they tried, they are so morally corrupt. So really not a whole lot of weaknesses, wouldn’t you say?” Jou asked.

“Someone should really correct the damn books,” Kaiba muttered to himself.

“But they won’t. Now have I answered most of your questions?” Jou asked standing up.

“For now. I have more, but I need time to think through what you have already told me. I know there is more stuff that you're hiding from me than what you actually told me today, but it can wait a little while I suppose.” Kaiba said standing as well.

“You know I think this is probably the longest conversation we have ever had without a fight Kaiba. I rather enjoyed it. We should really try it more often don’t you think?” Jou asked.

Seto looked at the blond for a moment, debating on what he should do about this. His head told him to just get the hell out of there and not look back. The very last thing he needed right now was this shit going on in his life, he had enough on his plate already, thank you very much. All of this Kokoro shit was going to become a major problem very soon and he knew it. Some part of him could just feel the trouble heading his way if he didn't back out now.

But another small, almost hidden, part of him told him to stay. To learn everything he could about the beautiful blond he cared so much for. Maybe this would finally be his chance to get closer to the other boy. Granted things had changed, but maybe that change was better than he had thought it would be.

“Maybe we could try it over breakfast?” Kaiba said deciding to go ahead and take a chance. After all you could only be rejected once really. Plus if last night was anything to go by, then Jou wouldn’t be all that averse to becoming closer him either.

“That would be very nice.” Jou said, grabbing Kaiba’s hand and dragging him out the door, before he could let himself think about his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 If you don’t know what a chia pet is then shame on you. Go look it up.
> 
> 2 This is a real book and it is awesome. “The Zen of Zombie: Better living through the Undead” is what it’s called and can be found at any local bookstore in the manga section. If you want a good laugh and new outlook on life go check it out. Not for the faint of heart though, you need a good sense of humor as well to enjoy this book.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once they had made their way downstairs, both where surprised to see Conner and Murphy sitting at the currently closed bar with Honda and Otogi in attendance.

“I thought you guys would be in the Wind room for the morning. When did these two get here?” Jou asked as he took a seat at the bar with the others, Kaiba hanging back a bit not sure if he wanted to get any closer to the other four men or not. They weren't exactly friends of his or anything, he was also still more than a little jealous of the two older men and what he had seen between them and Jou.

It wasn’t so much the fact of knowing that they were all Vampyres that bothered him either. Well with the apparent exception being Otogi it seemed, it was more along the lines that he would have to play nice in order to avoid any fights with Jou during their truce. The blond cared for his friends too much and he had no desire to break the fragile truce they had just declared only moments earlier.

“We got here just a few minutes after Conner and Murphy came down from your room. We where going to head up to wake you, but they said you had company and were not to be disturbed.” Otogi said staring hard at Kaiba.

Kaiba found himself glaring back at the dark haired dice master. Nice or not, he would not back down if someone else wanted to be an ass.

“Morning Kaiba, how are you feeling? I take it Jou explained things to you this morning?” Honda asked softly. He didn’t agree with Jou’s choice in the least, but he would respect it and make an effort to be civil. If Jou wanted the human as his own who was he to say no and make waves?

“Some of it, I am still not clear on a few things, but I know enough for now.” Kaiba said in a guarded voice.

“Dammit guys, is it really so hard to be nice to each other? I mean I know everyone is trying but seriously, what’s with all the hostility I am feeling?” Jou asked glaring at three dark haired teenagers.

“I don’t play well with others. I never have, you all know this about me already. Now are we going to go and get breakfast or am I leaving by myself?” Kaiba asked turning and locking his brilliant blue eyes on the warm golden ones.

Jou was once more caught in that piercing gaze and found himself not wanting to deny the brunet anything he asked for. Ignoring the others and whatever it was they were saying, Jou felt himself smile at Kaiba.

“Why don’t you head home and give me about an hour or so to grab a shower and get dressed. I will meet you there and we can go somewhere, does that sound alright with you?” Jou asked softly.

“That would be fine. Be at my place in two hours, do not be late.” Kaiba said and quickly made his way out of the empty night club.

Once the door slammed closed behind him the others began laughing at the blond.

“We totally don’t envy the work you're going to have to put into him. I give you a week before your accepting your father's other option.” Murphy said trying to stifle his laughter.

“Shut it you ass! If I remember correctly it was you that chased after a human that tried to kill you 3 times before he gave in. At least mine didn’t try to stake me through the heart when he found out what I am. He actually invited me to breakfast. Plus my father’s other option is out of the question, I refused it already.” Jou said, pouting at the teasing he was going to be receiving for the next few days now.

“Hey in my defense I have apologized more than once for that. Besides you do realize that a human just invited you to breakfast. He does realize what you eat right?” Conner said cutting in. He hated being reminded of the things he had done when first meeting Murphy and Jou a so many years ago.

“Apologized quite nicely I might add.” Murphy said with a wicked grin.

“I didn’t need to hear that from you.” Honda said laying his head down on the bar and grimacing at the mental image he got.

“Oh you shut up to. Otogi almost set you on fire when you told him. If you ask me I got the best end of this deal. No attacks from Kaiba, a truce and breakfast. You can’t beat that now can you? And you all know we can eat a little real food if we want, but if he wants to offer more than that I sure won't turn it down.” Jou said with a only a slightly leering grin on his face.

The other four just sulked at his words, causing Jou to laugh as he turned and headed back upstairs.

“Now if you all don’t mind I have a date to keep. Wish me luck everyone, alright.” Jou said. He needed to get ready to go, after all he didn’t want to make Kaiba wait now did he? Whistling to himself happily he wondered what he should wear, perhaps something that would make the brunet run for a cold shower maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. Please forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jou sighed as he waited at the front door of the rather large mansion before him. He was about fifteen minutes early but he hadn’t thought Kaiba would have a problem with that. He had been wrong apparently, as no one had answered the door yet and he was getting rather sick of waiting outside in the sun. Just as he had told Conner and Murphy earlier that very morning, just because he could go out in broad daylight, did not mean he liked to actually do it. Deciding to try the doorbell once more, he was a little surprised to see Mokuba answer the door quickly.

“Jou?! What are you doing here?” Mokuba asked in shock, staring up at the blond in front of him. Not entirely sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not.

“Would you believe me if I told you that your brother actually invited me over? We have a project to work on together for the next few weeks. So I may be over some during that time, if that's alright Mokuba.” Jou said with a grin walking in as Mokuba stepped back to invite him inside the house.

“But you two hate each other. Are you really sure that’s a good idea?” Mokuba asked.

“Well currently we have no choice in the matter and a little truce in place, so everything should be fine. Besides your brother is all bark and no bite. You of all people should know that by now Mokuba, right?” Jou asked, grinning.

“I heard that Mutt. My bite is just fine thank you very much.” Kaiba said as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Maybe, but mine is so much better I assure you.” Jou said with a smirk as he looked up to where Kaiba was standing on the landing at the top of the stairs.

Jou tried not to gasp at the sight that was presented to him. The sight of Kaiba standing tall at the top of the stairs. Hair the color of rich chocolate still wet from the shower that he had obviously just gotten out of. Darker strands clinging firmly to his forehead and neck. The normally pale skin of Kaiba's face was now slightly flushed a light pink from the heat of the shower. A dark blue silk button up shirt that hung open, showing the white bandages underneath, clung slightly to his torso. Darker in a few spots that were apparently still damp. Snug black jeans molded to his hips and legs while his feet were left barefoot for the time being. He looked like he had been a little rushed when getting ready, but Jou was not one to complain about the sight he was being allowed to witness right now.

Kaiba found himself flushed from more than just the heat of the shower he had just left at the sight of the puppy in his house. Soft leather boots tucked under tight fitting and shredded black jeans. Pale skin flashing as Jou moved in any way. A plain black short sleeve t-shirt hugging his torso, with a blood red, long sleeve shirt underneath being the only color added to the outfit. The dark colors making his skin seem paler and eyes brighter in the soft lighting of the foyer. The choice in clothing a definite change from what he was used to seeing his puppy in. Though it was not a change he minded in the least.

“Big Brother you're hurt!” Mokuba cried interrupting the two boys from their studying of each other. Kaiba cursed but was unable to hide the bandages from his little brother now that he had seen them. He hadn’t wanted Mokuba to know that he was injured or make him worry so he had said nothing that morning and fixed his own bandages. Seemed pretty damn pointless now though.

He quickly braced himself as Mokuba flew into him. Wincing slightly as small arms wrapped tightly around his sides, and placing unwanted pressure to his damaged body.  
“You know Mokuba, could you maybe not hold on quite so hard right now?” Kaiba asked in a tight voice. He just knew that the wounds had reopened after that hug. Though they may not be very deep, just surface scratches really, they were wide and ragged. Causing them to bleed fairly quickly when the scabbing tore off so easily.

“But Seto why didn’t you say anything to me? What happened?” Mokuba cried.

“I just didn’t want you to worry about anything. Calm down I will be fine, I promise, they are just scratches really. I have stuff to do today though, so why don’t you go over to Yugi’s for a while, alright? I already called him and he said that you're more than welcome over today.” Kaiba said prying his little brother off of him. Any other day and he would never have suggested an idea like that. But he would rather not chance Mokuba over hearing anything that Jou and himself spoke of today.

“But big brother…”

“No arguing Mokuba, I have work to do with the blond over there. Now go get ready and I will inform the driver of where you want to go.” Kaiba said softly as he looked down into the big, gray eyes of his little brother.

“Alright.” Mokuba said a bit reluctantly but ran off anyways.

“He was just worried about you Kaiba and wanted to spend some time with you. Why don’t we postpone today and you can spend some time with him. I don’t mind really.” Jou said, though inside he was kicking himself for offering to give up some alone time with the brunet. But family was important, he understood that all too well.

“It’s fine Jounouchi-san, we have plans for tomorrow so I have some free time today.” Kaiba said.

“Alright but we need some rules real quick. Don’t call me Jounouchi-san, it sounds to damn formal. Just call me Jou like everyone else alright.” Jou said trying not to jump for joy.

“Everyone else seems to call you Sama which seems a hell of a lot more formal if you ask me. But very well. Anything else?” Kaiba asked

“I’ll keep you updated. Now where do you want me?” Jou asked, cocking his head to the side to look up at the brunet who still hadn’t made his way downstairs yet.

“Take your shoes off and head to the living room. It’s there off to your left. I will join you in a few moments, I just need to notify the driver to take Mokuba to Mouto’s place.” Kaiba said almost telling the blonde where he really wanted him but managing to catch himself in time.

Jou sighed and made his way to the living room. He was excited to be spending time alone with Kaiba but he wondered if it would have been better to have one of the others come as well. At least with a chaperon here he wouldn’t have been so tempted to jump the damp, blue eyed man… maybe.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Kaiba said as he walked into the room a few moments later.

Jou couldn’t help the disappointment that ran through him when he saw that Kaiba was fully clothed and presentable now. He knew that sight had been too good to last long.

“It’s fine. So, you promised me breakfast.” Jou said

“Does your kind even eat food?” Kaiba asked walking past the blond to sit on the plush, bronze, leather couch.

“If we want to and we are careful about what we intake, we don’t have to though.” Jou answered, before an all too familiar scent hit him once more. Kaiba was bleeding again. Taking a few steps back, Jou tried to calm himself. How was he ever going to get anything done at this rate.

“What’s wrong?” Kaiba asked looking at the blond in confusion. A moment ago he had been relaxed and comfortable in the brunet’s presence. Now he was tense and trembling slightly, eyes sliding half closed and locking on him.

“You’re bleeding.” Jou said stiffly.

“It affects you that much?” Kaiba asked not moving from his spot. He was curious to see how far the Vampyre could be pushed.

“Not usually, but your blood is…” Jou cut himself off and shook his head.

“My blood is what?” Kaiba asked. It was interesting to watch the play of emotions crossing the blond’s face at the moment.

“Dammit Kaiba stop this. I promised not to hurt you, but if you continue to push me this way I wont be able to keep that promise. Now get the hell out of here and get that fixed up.” Jou growled, his jaw clenching shut when he felt his fangs beginning to extend.

“You won’t hurt me, promise or no promise. You said you would answer my questions right? So if you're not usually this tempted then what is it about my blood that you like so much. After all it’s not like you had much of a taste last night.” Kaiba said, believing his words completely. The blond would never hurt him, he didn't know what it was that made him so sure of the fact. But he wouldn't question it. Torment? Probably, but he would never actually hurt the brunet. 

At those words Jou decided it was high time that Kaiba got a taste of the danger he was in. Moving quickly he straddled the brunette sitting on the couch before the other had even realized he had moved. Hands reaching up to tangle in silky, chestnut locks and tilting the other’s head back. Burning golden eyes meeting only mildly surprised blue ones.

“I warned you to go. Whatever happens now just remember that I tried to warn you away.” Jou said before leaning down and capturing Kaiba’s lips with his own. Delighting in the feel of those soft, slightly chapped lips against his own finally.

Kaiba moaned low in the back of his throat. When he had pushed the blond he hadn’t been expecting this to happen, but he wouldn’t dare complain about it either. Slowly he allowed his hands to trial up the others back, wrapping his arms around the other to pull him closer.

Jou could feel his head spin as Kaiba returned the kiss, maybe he wouldn’t have to work so hard to get the brunet after all.

Pulling back Jou allowed his lips to slide slowly down the brunet’s neck licking the soft, pale skin he found there. He could sense the blood pulsing under that thin delicate skin, yet forced himself to move further down. He didn’t want to make any new wounds on Kaiba… at least not yet.

“You wanted to know why your blood makes me react like this? It’s because you taste like power. Blood is life to us and everyone has a different taste. Some people taste bad like those who have committed terrible sins, some taste like innocence and some taste like power. Every one of us has a unique taste and we prefer one thing over another. You are a heady mix of power and purity. So sweet, like nothing else I have ever had. You’re addictive Kaiba.” Jou whispered, using his sharp nails to shred the bandages to ribbons. 

Eyes settling upon the crimson that was smeared across a pale chest. Hunger darkening them to a color Kaiba had never seen before, even last night.

“So I am like a drug?” Kaiba asked in a harsh voice. The things Jou was making him feel was making his head spin with pleasure.

“Yes, that is exactly what you are. A drug, the strongest I have ever come across.” Jou growled, lowering his mouth to the blood before him. Dragging his tongue through the sweetest substance he had ever tasted, allowing his fangs to drag lightly across a nipple as well.

“Ah..!” Kaiba moaned, back arching at the feel of the hot mouth on his skin. He had never thought he could feel like this, and something told him that things should not be this intense between them.

“Do you have any idea how utterly delicious you taste Kaiba?” Jou whispered against Kaiba’s skin in a silky voice. His body pressed tightly to the one beneath him. He felt himself losing control of his will power, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually care right now.

“Nhg… what are you doing to me?” Kaiba gasped out. His whole body felt as if it was burning up from the inside out and it felt wonderful.

“It's a side effect nothing more.” Jou gasped, his body tightening when Kaiba dug his nails into Jou’s back.

“Side effect?” Kaiba panted.

“There is a clear fluid that coats my fangs. It makes you feel a rush of sexual attraction. So no matter how painful a bite is all you will feel is the most concentrated waves of ecstasy. The deeper the bite, the stronger the feelings.” Jou gasped, lapping up a bit more of the dark blood.

Kaiba whimpered softly for a moment before catching his breath and looked down at the blond head at his chest.

“But you didn’t bite me.” Kaiba said.

“You're right, I didn’t.” Jou said with a smirk and dragged his fangs lightly across the skin once more, this time only slightly harder. 

Kaiba reacted almost violently, hands gripping the blond hair tightly, hips thrusting up desperate for any type of friction. Pale skin flushing pink as arousal flooded him again.

“Do you get it now? All I have to do is touch you with them. If I was to actually bite you…” Jou shivered at the thought of the reaction he could get from the normally icy brunette. Kaiba could only pant, as he stared at the blond with glazed eyes.

“Now I think we should stop before your brother comes back down. Go and clean yourself up and redo the bandages yourself. I only have so much willpower Kaiba and there is not much left.” Jou whispered, sliding out of the others lap and onto the floor, taking a few moments to calm himself.

Kaiba, for the second time in two days did as the blond asked without argument.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jou sighed as he walked into class Monday morning and took his seat. This was the first day in a long time that he could remember being on time to class much less early. God was it early. But after the day he had spent at Kaiba’s house on Saturday, he was just too eager to see the other man. Even if it meant getting up on time and facing the universe's largest annoyance that was known as the sun. Dealing with all the teasing jibes he got from Conner and Murphy before he had left Void and sit in a loud classroom with the others who got here early. Oh the things he was willing to do for the one loved.

The real thing that annoyed him though, was the fact that Kaiba wasn’t even here yet. All that work and prep for nothing.

“Hey Jou you're early today, what’s the special occasion?” Yugi asked sitting next to his friend.

“Nothing really. Just felt like getting an early start on stuff today is all.” Jou said smiling over at his smaller friend. Sometimes it hurt to lie to his friend. But he didn’t know how Yugi would take to knowing that the blond was a blood sucking monster. Granted even though Yugi was a pretty damn understanding little guy, Jou figured that even Yugi might have a hard time accepting that fact.

“Something seems off with this scene Mouto, I am used to seeing you at this time a day. But why are you here so early?” Came Kaiba’s voice from behind them.

“You know, you two are very much a like. You both asked me the same thing, with not even a hello or anything first.” Jou said feeling himself smile at the brunet’s appearance.

“No we are not!” Yugi and Kaiba said at the same time, causing Jou to laugh and attract the attention of several others in the class room.

“I think my point has been made.” Jou said.

“Whatever, so you two seem to be getting along pretty well. It’s been five minutes and I see no blood spilled yet.” Yugi said.

Jou felt himself go cold then hot at the mention of blood. Just remembering Kaiba’s taste from Saturday had him rock hard and ready to start panting. Granted nothing else had happened that day, they really had worked on their project for most of the day. After that they had just decided to get to know one another. That was it, nothing else physical had happened, though it wasn’t because it wasn’t wanted.

Kaiba refrained from blushing only just. He didn’t want to be reminded of what had happened on Saturday. At least not in the middle of the classroom when other people were around.

“We have a truce you could say.“ Kaiba said in an odd tone.

Yugi just looked at the two of them for a minute not sure what was going on. Before he could open his mouth to ask another question though, the bell rang and Conner walked in. Honda hot on his heels trying not to be late. 

Yugi sighed and turned to face the front of the class. Something was going on with those two, but it didn’t seem to be anything too bad. Maybe he would ask Yami later to go and talk to Kaiba and make sure everything was going ok.

“Alright so I have another surprise for everyone. I know you're all busy with the report you have to turn in, but I decided to give you all a surprise. A little trip.” Conner said with a slightly wicked grin on his lips.

Jou felt himself pale as he realized what his friend was about to do. Flashing Honda an angry glance he saw that Honda was frowning at him. He wasn’t in on it too was he? Golden, angry eyes turned back to the teacher at the front of the room. Death in his eyes if Conner said what he thought he was going to say.

“I have decided that we need to go on a class trip. A friend of mine owns an Inn on some private property in the country. We leave tomorrow morning so I want everyone to get permission from their parents and meet here at 7 am, we will be back in three days. If anyone has any problems with this then see me after class and we will discuss any issues you may have.” Conner said, the grin never leaving his face as he locked eyes with the blond and began passing out the permission forms to the students.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jou was still pissed several hours later when school finally let out, watching the other students leave the room, Jou waited behind. He needed to see what the hell was wrong with Conner to suggest this.

“Pup I have to work at the office tonight. So if you want to work on the project it will have to wait a few days.” Kaiba said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear his words.

“It’s fine I need to rip Conner a new asshole anyways, so I will be here for a bit. If you want, why don’t you come to the club tonight. I promise no one will mess with you this time.” Jou said looking into the blue eyes above him.

“No promises.” Kaiba agreed before turning and walking out of the room. Those gold eyes made him want things he shouldn’t.

After Kaiba was gone, Jou saw he was alone in the room with Conner and glared at the other man.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Jou growled feeling anger over come him once more.

“Your father wanted it done this way.” Conner said in a serious tone of voice.

“He does know that three days isn’t enough time right? Does he think Kaiba is just going to find out about me and what he is meant to be, and say ok? Besides I am pretty sure that you guys can't just use the school to do whatever you want.” Jou said in disbelief.

“Hey, don’t take it out on me. I have to listen to your dad and you know that. Besides it won’t be all bad. I will make sure you have some alone time with your pretty boy. If he says no right now then we go back on your birthday like planned alright.” Conner said.

“Whatever. I will talk to my father tonight, he has no right to meddle in this.” Jou said in a cold voice and stalked out of the room. If things got messed up and he lost his chance to be with Kaiba just because his father was in a rush he would never forgive the older man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Phenixiera. You all have her to thank that I picked up this fic again.

Chapter 9

“Do you honestly think that Kaiba is just going to accept what he is this soon? Shit he’s only even known about what I am for four days, I won't do that to him dammit!” Jou snarled at his father, several hours later.

“I never said you had to make him your Kokoro on the trip. I just thought that I would help things along a little bit. After all, maybe he’ll be more accepting about everything than you think. You should thank me anyway.” Jouno said, trying not to laugh at the look his son was currently giving him.

“Oh and just why is that?” Jou growled.

“Because now you don’t have to go hunting that rogue down. You get to spend a few days at the Inn with your little toy instead. I thought that would make you happy.” Jouno said with a wide smile.

“I hate you old man.” Jou snapped, turning on his heel and leaving the room. He really didn’t feel like putting up with the fucked up ideas his father came up with sometimes. Not tonight anyway. Trying not to growl as his father laughed behind him, he headed down into the already crowded club. There was no reasoning with the bastard when he got like this, so he wasn’t even going to waste his breath on it.

No, he had much better things to think of instead. Like when the hell his beautiful brunet was actually going to show up tonight. Or rather if he was going to show. It was already a little after 12 am and still there was no sign of Kaiba. He knew, he had been watching the doors almost the entire night.

“Hey beautiful want to dance?” Came a soft voice to his left.

Turning, Jou smiled when he met Murphy’s laughing green eyes.

“Won’t Conner wonder where you went off to?” Jou asked taking Murphy’s hand and walking slowly across the dance floor. He was annoyed at his father, Kaiba was not here and it didn’t seem like he was going to be showing up. Maybe Murphy could make him feel better for a while.

“He is drinking with Otogi and Honda-san right now. Told me to go find you and cheer you up. You really should stop fighting with your father Jou-sama. It won’t do you any good you know. All it ever does is further your anger and frustration.” Murphy said wrapping his arms around the blond.

“Leave it alone Murph, you're supposed to be cheering me up. So shut up and dance with me.” Jou said. He didn’t want to talk about his father right now.

“Gladly.” Murphy grinned. He was glad Conner wasn’t the jealous type.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

“Your so lucky that it’s just Jou that your lover is dancing with right now.” Honda said, a wicked grin on his face.

“Oh?” Conner asked, eyes scanning the crowd for his lover and friend.

“There is no way in hell I would let anyone dance with Otogi that way.” Honda said pointing. Conner’s eye swung to where the brunet pointed and he tried not to smirk at the sight.

“I don’t know, if Otogi looked that good with Murphy I might tolerate it.” Conner said with no small amount of lust in his voice.

“I am right here ya know.” Otogi growled, annoyed at being treated as if he were not even present.

Honda wrapped his arms around the pretty, green eyed boy, assuring him softly that he had in no way been forgotten.

“Besides nothing will happen anyways.” Conner said, eyes still locked on the duo dancing out on the floor. Arms wrapped tightly around one another, hips thrusting in time to the others and the music, not an inch between them.

“Looks like there is plenty happening to me.” Came a new voice. As one the three men raised their heads, eyes locking on an annoyed Kaiba who stood glaring at the two on the dance floor.

“Why does everyone say that? Jou-sama fought with Daddy dearest so I told Murphy to go dance with the poor boy. This way it will cheer Jou up and no one else will touch the two.” Conner said quickly.

“Your kind is very… affectionate I see.” Kaiba said, sitting down next to his teacher.

“Our kind? Oh that’s a good one.” Honda snickered.

“Whatever. So if I order a drink tonight am I going to be drugged?” Kaiba asked, catching a waitress’ eye and getting her over. The others laughed as he ordered two Liquid Cocaines and a Sloe Gin Fizz.

“Why drug you if you're going to drink that shit?” Otogi asked wide eyed.

“It was a long day and it will relax me.” Kaiba said.

“Kaiba most people would pass out after the first Liquid Cocaine, not order two in one sitting.” Honda said.

Kaiba just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the two out on the dance floor, wondering when Jou would notice he was here. If he didn’t get his attention soon he would leave, he didn’t come here to watch the blond touch someone else the way he was.

“So what brings you here tonight anyways?” Conner asked.

“Jou invited me.” Kaiba said.

“I see, it’s good to see you two getting along so well. Are you going to be coming on the trip with us tomorrow?” Conner asked. He knew he should back off but he really wanted things to work out for his friend. And if that meant he had to meddle, than meddle he would.

“I honestly haven’t decided yet. Ask me again and it will be a no.” Kaiba said as his drinks were placed in front of him. Before the waitress could even move away he had knocked back the two shooters, quickly handing them back to the impressed woman.

The three men just stared at the brunet as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat behind him. His right hand reaching out to grab the Collins glass before him.

“That’s not normal.” Honda breathed.

“What’s not normal?” Jou asked as he came over to the group. Eyes lighting up at the sight of Kaiba with them.

Blue eyes snapped open and stared hard at the blond for a few minutes, before closing once more.

“I think we found a new drinking buddy Jou. Money bags there just shot two Liquid Cocaines and is still standing… kinda.” Otogi said.

“Impressive.” Jou said sitting down next to the brunette. Murphy deciding to just sit in Conner’s lap.

“Not really, I have been drinking since I was young. That was just the quickest way to relax myself actually. I usually prefer warm cognac or brandy.” Kaiba said softly. The warm room, loud music and scent of his pup sitting next to him were much more intoxicating than any liquor was. Maybe he should dance with the blond himself, might be fun and he would get to be pressed up against that warm body once more.

“I’m surprised you came. Was starting to think you wouldn’t,” Jou said just as softly. The two seeming to forget about the others for the moment.

Hearing the opening chords of a new but familiar song, blue eyes opened once more, locking with gold. 

“Told you I had to work. Dance with me?” Kaiba asked suddenly. If he thought about it he would talk himself out of it.

Silence reigned in the small area around them. The other four sitting with them dead silent, not wanting to make a wrong move and interrupt what was happening with the two.  
Jou said nothing as he grabbed Kaiba’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Like hell he would let this chance get past him.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

“You know I think Jou-sama’s father is right. Kaiba seems all too willing to accept what Jou is, don’t you think?” Murphy said as he watched the two head out to the dance floor.

“What do you mean?” Otogi asked, confusion in his bright green eyes.

“Well from what you all tell me of their interactions up until this point it has all been pretty negative. Yet Kaiba seems all too eager to be close to our little one all of a sudden.” Murphy said to the others.

“He’s got a point.” Honda said.

For a moment the four just sat there, each lost in their own thoughts about their blond friend. That moment was shattered though by a loud gasp from Conner, whose eyes were now locked on the couple on the dance floor.

“Murphy you are never to dance with him again.” Conner rasped out, causing the others to laugh. Though not one of them allowed their eyes to leave the couple out on the dance floor.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Kaiba knew he was asking for trouble the moment he had opened his mouth to ask the blond for a dance, but he honestly didn’t care anymore. After Saturday morning he had found himself thinking of the blond even more than he usually did. Which he had to admit, that was an amazing thing even for him. But between the alcohol, the atmosphere, and look in those warm eyes he had been unable to stop himself from asking for something, anything that would get the blond close to him once more. Then the song had come on, one he hadn’t heard in a long time, but had always made him think of the blond in some rather naughty ways.

 

* I see the way that you’re undressing me.   
The evil in your eyes.  
Had no idea that you’d ever be,  
Insane enough to take on me.  
A closet full of tools to hurt you,  
Even some that aren’t meant to please you.  
You say ‘you know’ but your innocence left,  
When you stared at me and bit your bottom pouty lip.*

Jou felt himself grow hot as he pressed up to the taller boy. He had wanted to be close to him like this for so long, but he wasn’t sure if this was heaven or hell. Wrapped so tightly to the others body. Feeling lean muscles press against his own as they moved, caused desire to flare violently. This wasn’t a good idea for either of them and it was quickly becoming all too apparent.

“Is this all you have pup? I was expecting more after watching you with that silver haired one.” Kaiba whispered into the blond's’ ear. Unable to keep a slight bit of lust out of his voice.

Jou frowned for a moment, but only a moment. Pulling back he gave Kaiba the most perverted grin he could come up with, deciding that self control could just go to hell. If things got too out of hand he knew the others would stop him from going too far tonight.

“You want more? As you wish Seto.” Jou practically purred. With a sudden movement, he had pulled away from the brunet, spun around and pressed his back into Kaiba’s chest.

“What are you doing?” Kaiba gasped, hands going to the blond’s waist and gripping slender hips in an iron grip.

“You wanted more,” Jou said by way of explanation. His back arching tautly, ass grinding into Kaiba’s hips roughly. Arms going up above his head, behind him and encircling Kaiba’s neck, pulling the other boy's body even closer.

Kaiba threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud from the movement. This wasn’t dancing, it was torture! But oh god… he never wanted it to stop.

*You throw yourself on the floor for me.  
Waiting for me to ride.  
Even tie yourself up to the chains,  
that the bitch before you sucked, fucked, and used.  
Climaxed at the thought of my skin wrapped against my skin,  
in repetition  
still then you have no idea what you've jumped in to.*

Kaiba was unable to keep himself from responding to the offer Jou seemed to be giving him. Slowly he started moving his hips in perfect time with Jou's, sliding one hand up to splay across his chest, and dragging the others shirt up a bit in the process. His other hand moving from it’s place on flexing hips to Jou’s pelvis. Slender fingers resting at the waistband of the blonds’ jeans.

Jou moaned loud enough for the brunet to hear, causing lust to burn in blue eyes.

“Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?” Kaiba growled, nipping gently on the ear he had just whispered into. His last bit of rational thought going out the window as Jou continued to grind his ass against his cock. He didn’t care who watched them or even where he was doing this right now. He wanted the blond right now more than he had wanted anything else in a long time.

*Inflict the worst of pleasures,  
To make it all feel better.  
Won’t try to tame intentions,  
It ain’t no use.  
Inflict the worst of pleasures,  
To make it all feel better.  
I’ve been abused and used,  
Don’t you think I’ll Damage You.*

“Seto…” Jou purred, bringing one of his hands down from around the brunet’s neck. Grasping tightly to the hand that was gently caressing his chest through his shirt he brought the wrist up further towards his mouth. Placing gentle kisses along the inside of the pale wrist, he could feel his fangs beginning to extend and knew he had to taste Kaiba.

“Go ahead, Pup.” Kaiba whispered, loving the sound of his first name on those soft lips. If he was honest with himself, and he usually was, he wanted Jou to bite him as much as Jou seemed to want to do it. He didn’t know why the urge was so strong, but even just the thought of the pleasure it had brought before, made him shudder. He all but burned to know what a full fledged bite would feel like. Add in the fact that they were where anyone could see them, that everyone would know the exact effect it would have on the brunet, almost made his excitement suffocate him.

The words had hardly left his mouth before he felt a sharp pain in his right wrist, the pain then replaced with a rush of pleasure unlike any he had ever felt before. This was the first true bite he had received, and the feelings that swamped him made Saturday morning look pale and weak in comparison.

“Ah!” Kaiba cried out unable to help the sound from escaping him. His vision blurring to black around the very edges. He buried his face against Jou’s throat, whimpers and loud ragged gasps leaving him, while his body shuddered violently. His left hand pressing firmly to Jous’s pelvis to hold him in place as he thrust roughly against the blond’s firm ass.  
The addictive taste of Kaiba’s blood was spreading through Jou like fire. The first true bite he had given the brunette. He wanted more though, more of his scent, more of his taste. Wanted everything that the man was. He felt the reaction of the other against him, but couldn’t bring himself to stop. He thrust back harder than before, not caring that it was no longer just a simple dance between them.

With one last lick of his tongue to gather a few last drops of blood. Jou tore his mouth away from the pale skin after a few moments more, gasping harshly for air. A minimal amount of blood staining the blond’s lips as he turned once more in Kaiba’s arms. Without a second thought he reached up, arms thrown around the others neck, pulling him down and kissing him deeply.

Kaiba was only to happy to kiss the blond back, not minding the taste of his own blood in the least. If anything it only seemed to excite him that much more.

*Mie sui ta sasoi kara  
Sei o mukeru no  
Watashi ga hoshii mono  
Chi tsute iru deshou  
Anata no naka no yami sae  
Meiro subete nomi toshite  
Konya ha hanare nai de  
Anata ga hoshii *

“I want you.” Jou rasped into Kaiba’s ear, nipping softly but not breaking the skin. No he needed to be alone when he took more from the brunet. Be where he could take his time and show Kaiba just how much he loved him, worshiped him even.

“Anywhere.” Kaiba growled, placing hot open mouthed kisses along Jou's neck. He was more than a little surprised the blond allowed that. One would think with being a Vampyre, he wouldn’t let anyone near that part of his body, nor show such submissiveness to anyone. The thought of having that much control over such a powerful being , almost brought Kaiba to his knees.

 

*Inflict the worst of pleasures,  
To make it all feel better.  
Won’t try to tame intentions,  
It ain’t no use.  
Inflict the worst of pleasures,  
To make it all feel better.  
I’ve been abused and used,  
Don’t you think I’ll Damage You.*

“Are you sure you want this?” Jou asked. He needed to make sure Kaiba knew what he was getting into before this went any further.

“Does this feel like I am unsure?” Kaiba hissed out, pushing his hips roughly against Jou’s. Both boys moaning at the feel of their erections rubbing tightly together through their jeans.

Jou knew there was more he needed to say, but he was quickly finding himself unable to get the words out that he needed.

“Okay I think it is time for me to separate the two of you.” Conner said stepping in and pulling the two away from one another.

Kaiba growled at the interference and pushed at the older Vampyre. How dare someone take away what was his.

Jou fared no better. Pushed into Murphy and Honda’s arms he struggled to get loose. He needed Kaiba right now so damn bad.

“I think not. Jou now is not the time and you know it. You even fed on him in the middle of a crowd. Granted a lot of people do in here and it was obviously consensual, but you need to slow down here.” Murphy said in that soothing voice of his.

At once both boys felt themselves relax, his voice removing the urgency in their bodies.

“Feel better?” Murphy asked the two. Both nodded slightly, twin blushes tinting their pale features.

“Kaiba I am so sorry about that. I know what a Vampyre bite does and I still…” Jou began, only to be cut of by the brunette, who had by now gotten free of Conner and had taken the blond to his side.

“I allowed you to. Don’t worry about it, I promise that given the chance I will allow you to do it again.” Kaiba said with a wicked smile on his face.

“Yes well if that is what you both wish to do then that’s fine. But I don’t suggest doing it here. Kaiba why don't we take you home tonight. Jou you have things you need to discuss with Kaiba as well, do you not? Why don’t you take this trip to the springs to tell him the rest?” Murphy asked.

“Very well. Will you go with us on the trip Kaiba?” Jou asked, turning pleading golden eyes up to blue.

“Only if you promise to call me Seto.” Kaiba said.

“Gladly Seto.” Jou breathed, loving how the name felt rolling off his tongue.

Kaiba shuddered slightly at the sound.

“Alright children, I think they need to be separated.” Honda said, gagging at the scene the two were making.

The others nodded and pulled the two apart, Kaiba allowing himself to be led away, knowing if he didn’t have someone to help him. Then he would not be able to make himself go.

Jou watched silently as Conner and Kaiba weaved their way through the thick crowd, making it to the entrance of the club before finally disappearing from the blond’s sight. It took everything he had not to go after the brunet right then and there. But no, the others were right, he should wait. No, rather he would wait. He would wait until Kaiba knew everything, then when everything was out in the open and there were no more secrets, he would be able to make the beautiful brunet all his. Next time no one would be there to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so for those of you that wanted to know what our darling dragon was actually drinking here you go.  
> (1)Liquid Cocaine = ¾ oz. of Jagermeister, ¾ oz. Goldschlager, ¾ oz.Rumpleminze. That is all this drink is. Usually for people that aren’t heavy drinkers it means it will be an early night, probably spent being sicker than a dog after just one. All hail the Porcelain God.  
> (2) Sloe Gin Fizz= 1 oz. Sloe Gin, 2 oz. Sour Mix and fill with Soda. Simple drink but the gin gets you drunk fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jou tried not to pout the next morning as he sat on the bus, waiting for the last of the students to arrive so that they could leave. The moment he had gotten here, Yugi had dragged him to the very back of the bus and sat him down quite roughly, for such a little guy he had some serious hidden strength to him. The smaller male had quickly taken the seat next to him and started chatting away about something he couldn’t understand. That boy really needed to learn how to stop and actually breathe between his words and such. But no, that wasn’t what had him sulking at the moment. Well alright so maybe it was part of the reason, but he couldn’t really bring himself to be mad at his kind hearted friend. Not when he was unaware of what was happening yet still trying to help.

After Kaiba had left Void last night, he spent the rest of the night, frustrated as hell and unwilling to do anything about it. Sure Conner and Murphy had offered, but he hadn’t been interested in anyone but Seto. No one but the brunet held any interest to him any longer. Besides if their positions had been reversed he would have been beyond pissed and betrayed if Seto slept with someone else. So he had spent his night sulking up in the flame room, all alone. The taste of Seto’s blood still on his tongue, mind filled with images from what had just happened. Now he was tired as hell and just as horny.

To top things off Conner had just informed him that Seto wasn’t going to ride with them. He had some work to take care of last minute, but would meet the rest of the class at the inn later on in the day. How unfair was that?

“Jou, you have been acting add and out of sorts for days now. Will you please tell me what’s wrong?” Yugi asked finally unable to stand his friend’s silence any longer.

“Huh?” Jou asked stupidly as he realized Yugi had asked him something. Turning his head he met worried violet eyes and he suddenly felt bad for ignoring his friend.

“I asked what was wrong. You have been acting really weird the last several days. Ever since Conner-sensei told you that you're to be paired with Kaiba on the project.” Yugi said.

“Don’t worry about it Yugi I am just a little tired, that’s all.” Jou said. He hated lying to his friend, he really did.

“Bullshit! Tell me what’s wrong.” Yugi snapped. He was getting sick and tired of his friend obviously trying to keep something from him.

Jou was surprised at the smaller boy’s words. He had only heard Yugi curse a handful of times, and never had the words been directed at a friend. He had really managed to piss his friend off it seemed. Well maybe he could tell him just a little bit of what was going on.

“Fine, but you won’t like what I have to say. So don’t tell me later that I didn’t give you a fair warning understand?” Jou asked, trying not to fidget too much. 

Yugi only smiled and looked at his blond friend, expectation in his eyes.

“I kinda like Kaiba... a lot.” Jou said softly.

He had come to terms with that long ago, but just because he was okay with it didn’t mean other people would be. Honda and the others would never question his choice, but they were different from everyone else. The last thing he needed right now was someone on the bus to overhear and let the press get ahold of it. He so didn’t need that right now, he had enough to worry about. Besides, although he knew he loved Kaiba he wasn’t at all sure if Kaiba felt anything more than curiosity and attraction for him. Granted said attraction was pretty damn strong if last night was anything to go by.

“Is that all?” Yugi asked with a laugh.

“What do you mean is that all?” Jou asked looking like a fish gasping for air.

“Jou, I knew a long time ago you had a thing for Kaiba. I am pretty sure he likes you to. I mean come on the tension between you two is just amazing. I am surprised one of you hasn’t jumped the other yet. What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall then.” Yugi smirked. Sometimes he loved the fact that no one realized he wasn’t as naive as everyone seemed to think he was. It was great for times like this.

“Yugi!” Jou was honestly not sure how to react to this at all.

“Jou I am not an innocent, little kid. You all seem to forget that sometimes. Yami and I have been together for a while now, did you think all we did was play games? You and Kaiba are hot and look good together. You have no need to worry about whether or not he would give you a good response. I assure you he would.” Yugi said.

“That’s not the problem. I know for a fact now that the attraction is mutual. I just don’t know if he loves me like I do him.” Jou said softly. No pointing in getting on Yugi’s case about how he was taking everything.

“Ask him.” Yugi said.

Jou just stared. Ask him? Was Yugi insane? There was no way things would be that simple.

“Everything alright back here?” Honda asked sliding into the seat in front of the blond’s.

“Fine just giving some friendly advice is all.” Yugi said dropping the subject with Jou. He didn’t want to say anything in front of Honda or anyone else, that was up to Jou to do. He was just happy he knew what was bothering his friend now. Maybe he could find a way to help him out a little on the trip.

“Alright, well Conner told me to let everyone know that we are leaving now. “ Honda said, eyes taking in a silent and confused looking Jou. Whatever Yugi had said, had really done a number on the poor blond. He would be sure to find out later what it was.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Five hours later, Jou sighed as he relaxed in the hot water of the open air natural spring he was in. Golden eyes staring up at the stars above him. He hadn’t been here for almost 2 years and forgot how relaxing it could be. After the 2 ½ hour long bus ride Jou had been getting more than a little fidgety. So he had been more than happy to get off that damn thing. Honda and Conner had seemed as eager as him. Sometimes having such heightened senses sucked. After all, when you're on a bus filled with thirty some odd teenagers for over two hours, everything seems to start blending in together.

He had been only to glad to get a breath of fresh air… alright so what if he didn’t actually need to breathe.

After everyone had been informed of the schedule they were to follow, Conner had allowed everyone free time until dinner tonight for the first day. Walking to his room, Jou saw many people he was familiar with, but they were all on notice to act like they had never met him if there was anyone around that wasn’t a part of Jou’s secret life. The blond decided he liked that rule. It meant no one was really allowed to bother him except his friends.

But even with that small blessing he had quickly managed to lose his friends and make his way to his own bathing area. These were private and the other students wouldn’t be allowed in here. His father owned this particular inn and these were actually Jou’s private open air baths. Even when he wasn’t here no one was allowed to use them without his approval.

But now that he was all alone once more, his thoughts turned, as always, back to Seto. It never failed.

He knew he needed to tell Seto everything. Granted he knew most of what Jou’s life was like. But he still had to learn about the whole Kokoro issue. Or rather he had to finish explaining about it and that Kaiba was meant to be his. But dammit things were going so well right now, he really didn’t want to chance Seto getting angry about it and leaving him.

“Conner told me I could find you here.” Came a low voice from right behind him, close to his ear.

Jou jerked in surprise as he spun around. His own wide golden eyes meeting amused blue ones.

“How the hell did you get here? No one is allowed in these baths.” Jou said stupidly.

“Well if you want me to leave,” Kaiba said, getting ready to stand. He found himself with his arms full of a soaked blond, that looked up at him with a smile.

“No, stay. I was just a little startled by you and wasn't really expecting anyone. Usually no one makes it past the guardians outside the room. Much less manage to get close enough to touch me without me hearing them come in. I am impressed Seto.” Jou said. It was strange that no matter how many times he called Kaiba, Seto in his head, it seemed so intimate the moment the name left his lips. Seto seemed to think the same thing though as his eyes darkened from a simple deep blue to an almost black.

“I just got here a little while ago. When I asked I was told that no one had seen you for a while, so I asked Conner. He said you had some privates baths up here. I was shocked to learn you owned the Inn and surrounding land. Anyway, I headed up and was stopped twice. Once by a really strange red head at the start of the hallway. She seemed to smell me before letting me proceed any further. When I reached the doors, it felt like something had doused me in cold water for a moment. Then it was done and the doors opened. When I came in and saw you, you looked so deep in thought. You looked kind of… sad I guess. What were you thinking of?” Seto asked softly. Removing Jou’s arms from around him, he kicked off his shoes and socks before sitting cross legged at the edge of the spring lip.

“I was thinking of a lot of different things. It didn't cross my mind to tell you about the Inn though, I am sorry about that.” Jou said sinking back into the water. His head tilted back once again as he looked to the stars once more. Now would be the perfect time to tell Seto everything.

“May I join you? Or would you rather stay alone for a little while?” Seto asked, watching the blond. Something was really bothering him.

“Join me please. Conner and the others were right last night when they said I had some more things to tell you.” Jou said.

As Seto began to strip, Jou locked his eyes on the body in front of him. He could feel himself growing hotter as more and more skin was shown. It took less than a minute for Kaiba to join him in the hot water, but Jou knew he wouldn’t soon forget that sight.

By some unspoken agreement, Jou found himself enfolded in Kaiba’s arms almost immediately, and he sighed in contentment. Now if only it could be sure to last.

“So what else did you need to tell me?” Seto whispered. He had found himself wanting to hold the blond, as soon as he had seen the saddened face looking at the stars. Though to be honest he had wanted to touch the blond all day anyway, the urge had just seemed stronger at that moment. Whatever Murphy had done last night to calm him down, hadn’t lasted nearly long enough.

“Do you remember what I said about all Trueborn Vampyres needing a Kokoro?” Jou asked.

“Yes, why.” Seto asked.

“Well you're fated to be a Kokoro for someone. You knew that part already. What you don’t know is that you're supposed to be mine.” Jou whispered, refusing to look into those beautiful blue eyes. Silence surround the bath, only the gentle lapping of water against the stone sides were to be heard.

“So you mean to tell me I am going to belong to you? That I have no choice?” Kaiba asked in a strange voice.

“Oh no, you have a choice remember. You can say no, but I will die. My power is already starting to get out of control, and I am reaching my limit. I can maybe go another year, give or take a few months, before it completely overwhelms me. I won’t force you into anything though.” Jou said, tears starting to fill his eyes. He knew Seto would be upset about this. Slowly he began to pull out of the arms that were still holding him. Only he never made it that far, as he was roughly pulled back to Seto’s damp, bare chest.

“You're not going anywhere pup. Now why didn’t you just tell me everything before?” Kaiba said as he began stroking Jou’s pale back gently.

“It wasn’t like we were friends to start with Seto. You have only known about this stuff for a week and there is still so much more you need to know about. I couldn’t expect you to just say yes all at once. Father decided to speed up the process a bit by making us all come here. The ceremony would have to be here. But I told them to let me do things my way. I wanted to wait a little while longer. Till you were more familiar and comfortable with everything. We were finally getting along, very well I might add. I didn’t want anything to get in the way of that.” Jou murmured, his eyes closing at the gentle warmth that spread through his body, from Kaiba’s touch.

“Pup, tell me again what being a Kokoro means. What I have to do.” Kaiba whispered into the blond's ear softly, nipping it as he did so.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jou hummed softly to himself the next morning as he stood outside waiting for the rest of the class to join him. Conner had informed everyone last night that they were to be taking a small hike today. Not very far, just to the river and back, that was all. So at most a mile and that was fine with mostly everyone. While there, they would all have lunch and work some on the projects issued previously. But at the moment, Jou’s mind was far away from anything school related.

Last night had been wonderful to say the least. He and Kaiba had talked for a long time, deciding what to do. Kaiba had agreed to consider becoming his Kokoro, but only if they could spend some proper time together. Jou had a feeling that Kaiba would have agreed right then regardless, but something had seemed to hold him back from saying yes outright. This was alright with the young blond though, they still had one last thing to discuss, and Jou would put it off till he could, but he knew it would have to come up soon.   
Kaiba had even agreed to let the last thing go seeing how much it bothered his pup. What mattered most to him was that as of right now Kaiba was willing to consider it. Not to mention that they had decided to try dating for a while, or rather courting as Kaiba had called it.

It seemed that the brunet was a bit old fashioned.

The only other thing they hadn’t really had a chance to go over last night was if they wanted to keep everything a secret from those who didn’t already know about it all. One of the servants at the inn had interrupted their alone time to inform them that Conner had been looking for them. After that they had somehow gotten separated from each other by Jou’s friends. It seemed Conner wasn’t willing to let a repeat of the night before last happen a second time so soon.

“What are you so happy about this morning Jou-sama?” Conner asked in a low voice so that any surrounding student would not over hear.

“I will tell you later.” Was all Jou would say. Conner had caused them to be interrupted last night, so he saw no reason why he should make this easy on his friend. With any luck it would drive his friend mad not knowing what was going on with the blond.

“What’s this? Does the little one have a secret?” Murphy purred as he draped an arm around the smaller blond’s shoulders.

“Tell me again why you’re here?” Jou asked turning annoyed eyes to his friend’s.

“Because Conner needed someone to help him chaperone this little outing and your father asked me to come and keep you out of trouble. So as far as everyone here is concerned I am the friend that technically runs this place.” Murphy replied with a laugh.

“So basically your position in all of this, is just a glorified babysitter? I thought my father would have you out hunting since I wasn't there to do it. Who did he rope into the job? I thought Rio was out of contact.” Jou said.

“Brat. You should really learn to respect your elders.” Conner shot.

“You would have to ask him. He wouldn't tell me who was doing the dirty work. I sometimes forget that there are a handful of others who still enjoy a good hunt sometimes.” Murphy admitted.

“Elder? You only look older than me with all of those unsightly wrinkles you've got. Besides one would think my father wanted me to get into trouble, that is why he sent all of us out here, right?” Jou teased gently, amusement lighting up his golden eyes, as Conner gasped and ran his fingers across his face. Feeling for the imaginary wrinkles. Honestly he didn't care about the hunt right now. He could think about it later, when everyone went back to the city.

“Yes oh merciful one, that very well may be true. Though our definition of trouble and your father’s is a very different thing mind you. You could have so much more fun with ours.” Murphy growled, before nuzzling into the blond.

“I suggest you remove yourself from him now.” Hissed a cold voice from behind them.

The three Vampyres snapped their heads back to see the new comer. Kaiba had a scowl on his face as he glared at the three. Students that were waiting outside, turned their heads to watch what was about to unfold. Anytime the slender brunet took that tone of voice, there was a guarantee of a great show about to unfold.

“Oh, do you now? Now just what makes you think I want to let him go?” Murphy asked with a grin.

“Because he is mine.” Growled the brunet, stalking up to the others and grabbing Jou’s wrist. Quickly pulling the blond against his side. His free arm snaking around the other’s waist, holding him tightly in place.

Everyone’s jaw seemed to drop as one at the words. For a moment there was only silence, then the entire class broke into chaos.

“Now see what you did. What are you going to do to fix this mess, hmm?” Jou asked Kaiba amidst the loud yelling from their classmates. He was mildly amazed that Kaiba had decided to out them like this. He had already decided he didn't care if the whole world knew about them. He had decided to let Kaiba make the decision about their relationship being public or not. After all it was the brunet's reputation they had to worry about, not Jou's.

“I was thinking something along these lines.” Kaiba smirked, before leaning down and covering his puppy’s mouth with his own.

Okay scratch that, he was now officially struck stupid. Seto Kaiba was practically screaming to the world that he owned the blond with that move.

Parting the two panted slightly before smiling at each other.

“No! No more mushy stuff you two. My eyes can’t take it anymore.” Honda cried, breaking the sudden silence that had fallen over the small crowd. When he had arrived upon the scene neither boy knew, nor did they really care. The students around them seemed to shake themselves out of whatever stupor they were in and wandered off. There was no way they had just seen the blond and brunet enemies kiss each other. It was just the heat, that was all it was. Right?

“Wow, I wish everyone would get this silent for my class once in a while.” Conner mused appreciatively.

“Want us to try out our act there when we get back?” Jou asked innocently. He had no problem with what Kaiba had done. He had wanted everyone to know about them anyways. He just hadn’t been sure what the taller boy had wanted, he was glad now though, that he wouldn’t have to hide his feelings for the other.

“So I see you two got together. You both have my congratulations.” Yugi said with a warm smile given to both boys.

“You don’t seem too surprised, Muto.” Kaiba said.

“Hey I knew something was going to happen with you two eventually. I just hoped I was around to witness whatever that would be.” Yugi said.

“Alright enough, I do still have a class to take care of today. So let’s get going and we can all play twenty questions later tonight.” Conner said herding them all towards the other students that stood on the far side of the court yard warily.

Jou smiled as he stepped forward, reaching behind him to firmly grasp Kaiba’s hand in his own. His smile became even larger when he felt that same hand returned his hold just as tightly. It wouldn’t be long at all until the ceremony and then Seto would be completely his.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“You know, for you four being… nocturnal creatures… you do very well in the sunlight.” Kaiba said sometime later as the class continued walking on their hike. They had been making their way uphill at a slow but steady pace now for about an hour and from what Conner said they were almost to their location. Kaiba was making sure to keep his voice low, so that the surrounding students would not overhear anything that was to be said between them. Yugi being the only exception as he stood close to the blond.

“I already explained some of that didn’t I?” Jou asked, trying to ignore the curious look he got from his tiny friend.

“You did, but I thought you would still be tired or at least vaguely ill, you know something, anything. But you all seem perfectly normal.” Kaiba said, grabbing Jou’s arm and falling aways behind the others. It was obvious Jou didn’t want Yugi to know yet, so it was not his place to tell. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t still ask questions. Besides if it gave him a little quiet time with his blond puppy he had no problem falling behind the class.

Jou flashed him a grateful smile as the others walked on ahead. When they were far enough from the rest of the class that they could be seen and not heard they continued walking after the rest of them.

“Well with me being a Trueborn it doesn’t really matter. I can do just about whatever a regular human can do. I have a little less energy and power during the day but other than that I am fine. Conner on the other hand has a slightly harder time. Didn’t you wonder why he always wore that same earring on his right ear? There are charms and such that allow turned vampyres to go out into the sunlight, but their power is stripped from them in return for that privilege. Some of us find it a fair trade and don’t mind, others prefer to sleep during the day, away from the sun's rays.” Jou said explaining the rules in a bit more detail than he had before.

“So the whole thing about sunlight killing your kind?” Kaiba asked.

“It can kill turned vampyres only. If they don’t wear a charm.“ Jou confirmed.

Kaiba said nothing for a moment, simply thinking about the various things he had learned over the past week or so.

“So you guys aren’t the weak, little pansies that you’re made out to be I see.” Kaiba finally said with a grin.

“Careful Seto. I know that’s just your way of offering a compliment when you say that. But we are a very proud race and some don’t take very kindly to such insults.” Jou warned softly.

“I shall remember that in the future. So I have a few more questions that I would like to ask if that’s alright with you.” Kaiba said.

“Hey love birds you better pick up the pace. Don’t want to get lost in the woods.” Came Honda’s voice from up ahead.

“Actually that sounds like a very nice idea right now.” Kaiba muttered.

“Behave Seto. Hold your questions for now and let’s catch up to the others. We have to work on this stupid project when we reach our destination anyways. You may ask as many questions as you like then.” Jou said grabbing Kaiba’s hand once more and pulling him along. He wouldn’t mind getting lost in the woods with the brunette, but he knew that would not be a good idea right now. Conner and Murphy would just hunt them down and interrupt them again, he knew it.

Kaiba simply sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged away down the path.

JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS JS

An hour later Kaiba smirked as he finally got the alone time that he had been wanting all day. It had taken a little while to make the hike, but it had been worth it. Now Seto stood next to the quick moving river, a large tree separating him and Jou from the rest of the class. After reaching their destination, Conner had told everyone to pair off into the groups and work on their projects some. Seto had quickly grabbed the most private place he could find.

The two had hardly even sat down before Seto had started firing of questions.

“You told me a while ago that you and Honda were hunters… what exactly does that mean? What do you hunt?” Seto had started with first. He would save the good questions for now.

“Other vampyers for the most part.” Jou replied.

“You hunt your own kind?”

“Yes. We take out what we call a rogue. Any vampyre that kills, or bring attention to us. It’s the only way for us to survive in this world. Take for example, before we took this trip, Honda and myself were actually getting ready for a hunt. Do you remember the news broadcast a few days ago? The escaped rapist that was murdered and drained of blood?” Jou asked softly.

“Yes, why?”

“Because that man was murdered by one of my kind. Whoever it was that did that, has now become an outlaw in my world. They killed a human, which has threatened our way of life. Now it is my job to hunt this rogue down and kill them before they can do anything else.” Jou said, not looking into the blue eyes turned towards him.

“But why you and Honda? Why not someone on this council you told me about before? Or even your father, I mean isn’t he the one in charge of this area?” Kaiba asked confused.

“The title of hunter is given only to those with a vast amount of power and blood lust. The power allows us to do our job with minimal injury done to us and our surroundings, the blood lust keeps us from going insane. I mean after hunting your own kind for so many years it starts to affect you in a lot of ways. Myself and Honda are two of the strongest hunters in history. Conner helps on occasion even though he is only a turned vampyre, but he was a military officer when he was human. So he has combat training and other skills that are useful to us on occasion.” Jou said.

“Blood lust?” Kaiba asked, his eyes sparking at that. The last few times blood had been brought into this it had been… fun…

“Hm, pull your mind out of the gutter Seto. It is not what you're thinking about thank god. While blood does make things more…powerful. This blood lust is different. Once we know who our prey is we go a few days without feeding, by the time we have our prey cornered, the scent of blood drives us insane. We cannot control everything that we do at the time. So we are able to kill the rogue. We take a small amount of the blood of the one we slay, this holds us until we can find a donor. This is the only way that Honda and I can do what we have to.” Jou whispered. Seto may have decided to be bound to the blond last night. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling that Kaiba might change his mind with the more he learned about Jou’s life and world.

“I see… how often do you need to feed?” Kaiba asked in soft voice. While it did bother him a bit what Jou was telling him, it wouldn’t change his mind in the slightest.

“About every 3 to 4 days or so. But once you have become my kokoro I can go longer. Your blood will be the only one I will ever want again. I can still drink from others but yours is what I will want.” Jou said.

“Speaking of that… you said something about a blood exchange last night. Where exactly will you be taking blood from me during the ceremony?” Kaiba asked, suddenly very curious about that.

“That will be kept secret until then. I won’t tell you anymore about the ceremony, so stop fishing.” Jou grinned. After that comment, he suddenly felt better. Seto still wanted to be his Kokoro.

“Fine, so tell me is Conner Murphy’s Kokoro?” Seto asked.

“No… it is similar to the sun thing again. Honda and Murphy were both born to a turned vampyer and a trueborn. Thus while they are strong they don’t have the sheer amount needed to require a Kokoro. I have the blood of trueborn’s and only trueborns, no half breed in me. My family is one of the few still around today with that kind of power and blood lines.” Jou said, knowing already what was going to be asked next and really not wanting to answer the question.

“So your parents were bonded to each other?” Seto asked.

“No, my parents both had a human as their Kokoro. They married to preserve a pure blood line… and because their Kokoro didn’t survive the ceremony.” Jou whispered.

“What do you mean didn’t survive?” Seto asked, suddenly not liking where this was going at all.

“I really didn’t want to talk about this yet… but I guess it’s better I tell you now. About 96 percent of the bonded Kokoro’s die right after the ceremony. They simply can’t handle all that power being channeled through them. That’s why I said they were so precious to us. The one we love more than anything else in the world, will most likely die the first time we bond ourself to them.” Jou whispered, his breathing ragged as he inhaled. There it was, Kaiba now knew everything that could befall him if he really went through with this. 

The question was now… did Seto love Jou enough to still want to go through it?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Kaiba could only sit there in silence for a few moments after those words left Jou's lips. He honestly wasn't sure what to think about that information.

“Explain. Now”

“From what I understand most people simply can't handle the amount of power that is going to be shared. It overwhelms them sometimes and if they are unable to process everything properly, then they just kind of shut down and...” Jou said sadly, only to be cut off.

 

“So is that it then? They just die?”

 

“Not exactly. They are dead as far as we know. What happens is that the body itself begins to crystallize from the raw power. Once that happens they never return to normal, they become a crystal statue.” Jou clarified.

“So could I stop this from happening?”

“You can't. It either happens or it doesn't. Kaiba look, I will not force you to do this. If needed I can choose another, but that means I would have to forge the deepest bond my kind can have with someone I don't want. But even though I might lose you to this, I can't bring myself to do this with another. If I can't have you then I will forget about the ceremony altogether.” Jou said softly.

“Why?”

“And here I thought you were smart Seto. If I bond with someone and make them my Kokoro and they survive the bonding I won't be able to leave them, not ever. They will hold a part of me with them, I will love them no matter what. So if I take another and bond, I can't ever be with you. I won't want to anymore. I will have no control of my heart any longer. All I will want to do is love and protect my Kokoro. It will no longer matter that I cared for another first.” Jou said before standing up and looking down at the brunette.

“What if they do die?”

“I will never want another. No one except my bonded will do. Kaiba the choice is yours, I will not try to influence your decision either. Take the time you need. I will respect whatever you decide.”

With those words, Jou ducked under the low hanging branches and left the silent brunette to himself.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

“Conner I am going to take off for a while.” Jou said in a low voice to his teacher a few moments later.

“What? Why?” Conner asked. He and Murphy had been talking softly to each other about Jou and his other half when the blond had come up to them.

“It is my own business, not yours. I will meet you all back at the inn later.”

“Jou I can' t allow a student to wander....”

“You do not get a choice in this matter Conner. I am telling you and Murphy, my subordinates, that I am leaving for a while. I want no one to follow me, I want no one to question me, I simply want to be left alone.”

With that Jou turned his back on his friends and walked off into the woods.

“Did Jou just pull rank?” Conner asked in shock.

“I think so. In all the years I have known him, I have never seen him treat someone like that. Though he does have a point, he may be our friend but he is our master as well. As his teacher or not he is our Master, we must abide by his rules unless his father counters those. I wonder what happened, he has been in such a good mood till now.” Murphy said, worried green eyes swinging towards the CEO he could still see seated at the tree.

“Wonder what Kaiba did to upset him this time?” Conner asked.

“I will go find out. You keep an eye on everyone else for now.”

Making his way over to the tree the two younger men had been sitting under before, Murphy was shocked to see the slender teen sitting there with a completely blank expression on his face.

“Kaiba-kun, what happened?” Murphy asked gently as he sat down next the other.

“He said I will die.”

“I see. So you discussed the final aspect of the bonding. Kaiba I wish I could help you both I really do, but this is something you need to decide for yourself. But let me say just one thing. If you say no to this, then he will die. Jou-sama will not take another as his Kokoro. His parents both took humans as their bonded but neither of them survived the night. Now his parents are alone for however long they decide to live. They can feed from anyone, but don't feel the rush they would normally, they forever feel the loss of their bonded. A long immortal life in shades of grey. Empty and alone.” Murphy said softly.

“So what are you trying to tell me?” Seto asked bitterly.

“Kaiba, Jou wants to be with you. No one else will do for him. Even if it means him living like that, he wants whatever he can have with you. He would rather die himself, than force a bond with another. Even if he did complete the bond with another and they died as well, he would be lost without them. Jou feels things so much stronger than most of us. If his bonded dies then I think he will as well. Now I have a question for you and I want you to answer me as honestly as you can.” Murphy said.

Kaiba gave a stiff nod, not liking where this was going.

“Do see yourself living happily without Jou-sama? If he bonds with another, would you be willing to let him go? To let him be with another for the rest of his life?” Murphy asked.

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Murphy stood and left the brunette alone with his raging thoughts.

 

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

“Is everything alright?” Conner asked the moment his silver haired lover returned to his side.

“Honestly I don't know. Maybe if Kaiba had more time to adjust... or rather had more time to fall for our little one, I could say with more certainty. But as of right now, I just don't know.” The green eyed man said sadly.

“I guess all we can do is watch them for now and hope for the best.” Conner said, reaching up a hand to try and caress his lover's face.

“Not here love. You're still a teacher right now. Tonight, after all the children are asleep, what do you say to a private bath?” Murphy murmured. It had been a while since the two really had some alone time. As worried as they were about their master, they both knew there was nothing they could do about it. If they meddled they would simply make things worse. So maybe it would be best to take some time for themselves and let the two younger boys figure out what would happen for themselves.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Conner purred, blue eyes tracing over the others body.

“Conner-sensei...” came a loud yell from one of the students.

“God dammit...” Conner growled.

Murphy sat there and laughed as he watched the younger man go and take care of the students. He couldn't wait until tonight.

 

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Kaiba sat quietly underneath the tree after the silver haired male left him. His parting words running rampant through his mind.

Could he really stand to see Jou with another person? Know that someone else would be touching that slender, beautiful body. Know that someone else would take over every part of the Vampyre’s thoughts. Kaiba knew he would be utterly forgotten about.

Could really he give his pup over to another man’s arms? Could he give up the scorching pleasure he felt whenever he was touched by the blond? Could he really deny the love he felt for Jou when he knew it was returned?

Would he give up the chance to be with his Jou because he was scared?

To be honest it was an easy question to answer.

There was no fucking way in hell, anyone else was ever going to touch his puppy. If he had to face death to have the blond then so be it. At least if he did this and didn't manage to survive the process then he would be guaranteed that no one else would ever be able to be with his beautiful blond.

Now where the hell had his little pup run off to?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Jou sighed as he sat in the small but private clearing he had found about ten minutes of a walk away from the others. He may know the forest around here well enough to not get himself lost, but he didn't want to go too far from the others and cause everyone to worry. Some peace and quiet for a few moments was all he needed. Just a little time to put his mask back together, so he could smile and laugh through the pain he felt right now. 

He couldn't really blame Seto, if the brunet never wanted to speak with him again, not after a blow like that. I mean how many times are you told that the one you love is probably the one that will cause your death in the same breath. He could understand, really he could. But did it never occur to Seto what Jou would be going through with all this?

Shaking his head he looked down to the soft green grass he sat on. A small breeze ruffling gently at his blond hair.

“Wonder what he will decide to do?” Jou murmured to himself after a good while of sitting in silence.

“Ask why you didn't just tell me sooner.” Came a deep voice from behind him. Jumping to a crouching position and whirling around quickly, Jou readied himself to attack, until his honeyed eyes landed on the tall form, of the man he had just had in his thoughts.

“What are you doing here?” Jou asked relaxing a bit and returning to his previous position. No matter what Seto had decided to do, Jou wasn't going to run from it.

Silently Seto sat down next to the blond, close enough that there was only a few inches of space between the two.

“You seem to be asking me that a lot recently. For having such heightened senses I seem to be able to sneak up on you rather easily. But in answer to your question, I followed you pup. Did you think I would just let you run away for long?” Seto said, bringing his arm up and slinging it around the other, pulling the confused vampyre closer to his side.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you follow me?”

“Jou listen, what you said, it came as more than just a little bit of a shock to me. I needed time to let it sink in. By the way Murphy has a great motivational speech thing going on for him, he knows just what to say to give you a good kick in the ass.” Seto said with a small frown.

“Try living with that for over a hundred years, it gets old. What did he say?” Jou asked.

“Long story short, I am just too damn selfish. I won't share what is mine, that means you by the way, even if it means my death. There are a few thing I need to settle first before it happens, as a precaution of course, but... I will agree to become your Kokoro, pup.” Seto whispered into the other’s ear.

Jou froze at those words, surely he wasn't hearing that right.

“Never seen you at such a loss for words pup.”

“Do you mean it?”

“You know I wouldn't joke about something so important to both of us. But, I do have one condition for this agreement.”

“Anything.” Jou breathed. He would give the brunet anything within his power to give.

“I don't want to do it yet. Can we wait for your birthday like you had originally planned? If there is a chance this may kill me, I want as much time with you as I can get before then. Plus I need to make arrangements for Mokuba and my company to be taken care of. That gives us just over a month or so right?” Seto asked, not looking at the smaller boy this time.

“Yes, is that all?” Jou asked softly. He was touched by those words.

“That's all.”

“Then I think we should seal the deal don't you?” Jou asked before moving quickly to push Seto against the tree they sat before. One leg on each side of the brunet, allowing the blond to straddle slim hips.

“How do we do that?” Seto asked with a smirk. If Jou wanted to play a bit that was fine with him.

“Like this.” Jou growled, bringing his lips down onto the other’s. Oh he didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing this man.

Seto let out a soft groan as he tasted his puppy once more. His thoughts mirroring Jou's own. Allowing his hands to come and encircle the blonds slender waist. Fingertips slipping slightly under the shirt worn by the vampyre. Feeling the small tremor that touch caused made Seto wonder what else he could do to get responses from the man in his lap. He was only too eager to find out.

“Look at me Seto. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to seal the deal.” Jou panted as he pulled back from those all too tempting lips.

Slightly hazed blue eyes met just as unfocused golden.

“You up for a little bite?” Jou purred, trying not to grin as those unfocused, hazy blue eyes, turned diamond sharp and darkened with lust at his words.

“I need to take some blood from you and give you a small amount of my own in turn. Just a little for now, to start the process. You body needs to become familiar with my power. Are you alright with that?” Jou asked, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of the boy under him. Making sure his body was pressed tightly against the other.

Seto looked at Jou for a moment, why the hell had the blond even asked? Didn't what happened last time on the dance floor give him enough permission?

“I need you to tell me that it is alright, just this one time. I can't just presume for this. After this time though I can do it whenever I want, permission granted or not. No wait there will be one more time, but other than that it's fine.” Jou said softly, correctly guessing where Seto's thoughts were going.

Seto's answer was to simply turn his head to the side, offering the pale skin of his neck to the blond.

“You may have all of me.”

Jou wasted no time after hearing those words. Licking a wet path up that slender column, the warm scent that was Seto filled his senses, with the heavier scent of rich, warm blood underneath.

Seto panted raggedly at the feel of that hot tongue making a burning path along his throat. The pants became a sudden loud moan as those wicked teeth scraped lightly against the bared skin.

“Jou...” Seto moaned.

“Don't worry, I promise to give you more. This will be so much more intense for us both than the weak feeding I took last time.”

Seto felt himself become light headed at that thought. How the hell could the other man call the night at the club weak? He thought no more as fire suddenly rushed through his veins and sharp teeth pierced soft flesh.

“Jou!” Seto cried, his head coming up and slamming back into the tree behind him. Not caring of the small amount of pain that move brought as it all but vanished in the sheer amount of pleasure that was consuming him. One hand coming up to tangle in silken blond hair, pushing that sinful mouth closer. The other wrapping around slim hips, pulling them closer to his own. Delighting in the sensation of his erection pressing hard against Jou's own.

Jou had been right when he said the other night would be nothing compared to what was going on now.

“M-more.” Seto whispered, voice rough. He was granted his wish when he felt Jou's fangs pierce a bit deeper and his hips thrust harder against his own.

Seto felt his head begging to spin, his breath coming in harsh pants. His pleasure soaked mind aware of nothing around him. He had never felt such an exquisite, tormenting pleasure in his life. All he was aware of was his need for more. To let Jou drain him of every last drop of blood in his body, so long as he never stopped.

Pleasure soaked blue eyes snapped open, as Kaiba's back arched suddenly. His breathing coming faster as he felt himself so close to falling over some invisible edge he didn't even realized he was standing at.

“More pup.” Seto rasped, unable to take in a proper breath. His hips thrusting up repeatedly, into Jou's own.

“Not yet. If I take anymore it will be to much.” Jou whispered, pulling back some and licking at any last lingering traces of blood he could find.

“I don't care if you suck me dry, just don't stop.” Seto begged. Yes he, the proud Seto Kaiba, begged for something the first time in his life that he could remember.

“Don't worry love we are far from finished. But for now it's your turn.” Jou said running a sharp nail across his collar bone and allowing blood to well up from the skin.

“Drink, it will be almost as good as when I do it to you.” Jou promised.

The brunette didn't need to be told twice.

Latching onto the Vampyre, he dragged his tongue across the red swath, noticing an odd haze briefly settling over his senses as he did so. The red liquid was like a drug, heightening his senses even further, the ecstasy finally cresting over him. Crying out on a ragged breath, Seto crushed the blond harder to him, biting down further on the soft flesh in his mouth. His body trembling violently as he came.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, Seto felt his head being pulled back and his eyes looked up into the sated, bright golden pools looking down at him. Apparently Jou had been just as affected as the brunette had been.

“You lied.”

“Oh?”

“You said it felt just as good,” Seto growled, though he wasn't really upset.

“I said almost. It's like a drug isn't it? Makes things come into an almost painful focus doesn't it? You’re a natural Seto, that is a very good thing trust me. Now I want you to do something, focus as much as you can on what you're feeling right this moment,” Jou said, licking at the blood smeared around Seto's mouth. It didn't bother him in the least that it was his own.

Doing as asked, the brunette fell silent for a moment. Pushing aside the still almost painful pleasure coursing within him, he focused as much as he could.

“I feel you.” Seto answered, unsure if that was quite what he meant. Lucky for him Jou seemed to understand.

“Almost. You can feel a small ghost of my emotions at the moment. It should last for about an hour. Any time you take blood from me, even such a small amount as what you got now, you will experience a small portion of what I do. The more you take from me, the stronger the feeling you get from me will be.” Jou said.

“Will that always happen?”

“No, not always. Right now it is the bond between us strengthening, that is what allows you to do this. After I fully bond myself to you, we will not need the exchange of blood for you to feel me like this. If nothing else you will change enough to feel me at almost any time you wish. Unless I try to block you out.”

“What do you mean by change?”

“Don't know exactly how. Bonded pairs that do survive are by law, forbidden to tell others how some things change. So we both get to explore that area together.” Jou said simply, pulling away from the other finally to look at him once more.

Neither mentioned the possibility that surviving might be an issue.

“Is that all?” Seto asked changing the subject. He didn't want either of them to become depressed right now.

“What do you mean?” Jou asked in confusion.

“I mean are you going to leave me like this?” Seto growled, pushing his hips up into the blonds again.

Hissing at the contact, Jou glared at the brunet.

“But... didn't you just...? Is that all you think about?”

“Seeing as though this is the third time I have had you completely alone, in my arms, on my lap and making me this damn hard by biting me, yes at the moment it is. Besides it is the first time we weren't interrupted and allowed to finish.” Seto said honestly. The amount of control he was showing amazed even him right now.

Laughing, Jou kissed Seto once more.

“I suppose I could...”

“Kaiba! Jou!”

Startled the two fell silent, listening to the voice that were getting closer.

“Where the hell are they?”

“Do you think they killed each other?”

Jou turned his eyes to Seto trying not to laugh at the other man.

“Think we should go back?” Jou asked softly.

“No.”

“Don't pout my spoiled Dragon. Let them find us for now. We can continue this in the hot springs later tonight,” Jou purred rubbing himself against the taller man again.

“Fine, they can find us.” Seto said before kissing his blond once more. If the others actually saw them, then he hoped they all enjoyed the show they came upon. For now he had what he wanted, literally, in his damn lap and he sure as hell planned on playing with it for as long as he could possibly get away with.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

“You’re fucking joking right?” Kaiba growled several hours later, as he stared in disbelief at the spiky haired midget in front of him. Ok so maybe Yugi wasn't a midget, but he was damn well close enough to it, Seto thought to himself. He was still holding a grudge over being separated from his blond earlier today, so he was unhappy at not being left alone for any length of time since returning to the inn. Now Yugi had spouted off the stupidest idea he had ever heard.

 

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

*Three hours ago*

Jou and Seto had been found by Murphy and Connor before they could get too far into their own world earlier in the woods. After being pulled apart, again, by the other males, Jou and Seto made their way back to the rest of the class. After arriving back at the little river, Connor had announced that it was time to head back to the inn that everyone was staying at for the weekend. As everyone packed up, Jou had looked up silently at the sky above them all.

“What's wrong?” Seto asked softly, ignoring everyone else around them. All of his attention focused on the blond next to him.

“It's going to storm tonight.”

“What?”

“I said it's going to storm tonight. It is going to be a rather violent one at that.” Jou said with a smile as he turned his golden eyes back to the brunet.

“How do you know that? And why do you seem so happy about it?” Seto asked curiously.

“Remember how I told you some of us have power over the elements?”

“Yes why?”

“Well I am special. Usually we can only work with one element, no more. Some of us can't even do more than the basics, which look kind of like really cool parlor tricks. It all depends on the amount of power that is flowing through your blood line. Mine is exceptionally powerful, as of this moment I am able to control three elements. What makes it even better for me is that they are all conflicting elements.” Jou said, keeping an eye on the students who stood the closest to them. Making sure no one could overhear their conversation. It wouldn't do to have them all think he was crazy, cause he knew damn good and well they would never actually believe his words.

“Meaning what?”

“Meaning that many others are jealous as hell about it.”

“Pup!”

“Alright. It means that the three I have would usually counter each other in a battle. They would kind of cancel the other power out, rending both attacks useless. But since I have three of them I can combine them, if I am careful, which makes some really neat tricks, or I can use them all separately.” Jou said not sure if he was explaining things well enough for the brunet to follow. He would much rather do a demonstration instead of an explanation. But with as many students around them as there were, that would be a very bad idea.

“That would be interesting to see one day. But what does that have to do with you being so happy to have a storm later?” Seto asked looking at the blond. He had to admit the thought of his puppy having that much power was a bit of a turn on.

“My secondary element is water. Those of us that work with the power of water find it has a slightly drugging effect sometimes. If I am around large bodies of water or a really good storm, it has a rather interesting affect on me. I will have to give you a demonstration of some of my power later, when there are fewer bystanders around.” Jou said with a laugh.

Seto simply nodded his agreement, mind wondering off to the various effects tonight’s storm would have on his blond.

 

“Alright everyone, let's head on back.” Came Conner's voice breaking the two from their little world. They turned and followed everyone else back to the inn, Honda and the others falling in step with them.

 

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

 

That had been about three hours ago and they had not had a moment alone since. Seto had burned with the questions he wanted to ask, especially when the storm Jou had spoken about, was starting to make itself known to everyone. Twenty minutes ago, a loud crack had split the air and the skies had opened wide. Rain coming down in torrents, soaking those that had remained outside for a while still. There hadn't even been any warning before the storm had started.

Shortly after the start of the storm, Yugi had suggested a game to keep them all entertained for a while. While this was all well and good, Seto had not agreed with the idea of truth or dare. A fact he had made perfectly clear with his words.

Now Jou, Honda, Yugi, Conner, Murphy and himself all sat in one of Jou's private rooms, waiting for the outcome between Yugi and Seto. Or rather what seemed to be one very large bedroom. A king size bed took up a far wall off to everyone’s left, while the couches and smattering of chairs took up the wall on the opposite side of the room. Across from the entryway they had all come in through was what seemed to be nothing more than a massive window. Taking up the entire remaining wall from floor to ceiling. Fine lines in the glass pane, hinted at the door that would allow one to walk out into the current downpour.

“I am serious Kaiba. It really will be fun, just give it a chance.” Yugi said, wondering if he pulled out his puppy dogs eyes, whether they would actually work or not. He somehow doubted they would have any effect at all on the tall brunet. Now if Jou was to do it... now there was always a thought. Maybe he should ask Jou to do it, just to see if it really worked.

 

“I refuse to play such a childish game as that.” Seto said, crossing his arms and looking away from the others. After entering the rooms everyone had quickly made themselves comfortable, lounging around where they felt like it. Seto had remained standing though, leaning back against the wall directly across from the large couch his blond lay upon. He had decided that getting within touching distance may not be a good idea right now. He couldn't be held responsible for what he may do at this point in time.

“It's not childish... well not too childish. Not with us anyways.” Honda threw in.

“You don't have enough people.”

“Sure we do, six is more than enough to play.” Yugi said, then paused for a moment, something flashing through his mind.

“Actually one of you is a teacher and the other his lover. Is it safe to play with you both?” Yugi asked suddenly.

“Don't worry Yugi, Murphy and Conner are safe I assure you.” Jou said softly, glancing quickly at his tiny friend.

Yugi relented and nodded at Jou, accepting his words for now, though later he would make sure his blond friend would explain just why he was so close with those two and why exactly they were around right now.

“How pissed would Yami be if you had to do something with someone else? Same goes about what Otogi would think.” Seto countered, without batting an eye.

 

“Ok, you got me on that one. I can invite Yami but Otogi is not available right now. So someone else pick.” Yugi said with a pout as he sat down. Kaiba had a point, Yami would be more than a little pissed if he had to touch someone else in anyway. And Honda was still trying to prove himself to his long haired love, maybe that game hadn't been the best idea he had ever had. Not to mention Ryou would be unhappy to find out he had missed out on the game.

“I have an idea for a game.” Jou said from where he was lounging on the large couch. He turned his gold eyes to the brunet standing at the far end of the room.

“Oh?” Seto asked, refusing to be tempted by the blond. It would be all too easy to pick up where they had been forced to leave off in the woods earlier that day.

“Let's play I never.”

Seto felt himself pale at those words. Jou wouldn't really consider getting drunk with this group right now would he?

“But Jou isn't that a drinking game?” Yugi asked, before Seto could voice a rejection.

“Usually, but we can substitute alcohol with something else if you want.”

Seto felt a wave of relief wash over him at those words. Granted he didn't mind drinking in the least, but he didn't think lower inhibitions would be a good thing for anyone in the room right now.

“Like what?”

“Well first off does everyone know the rules?” Jou asked, eyes still locked on Seto.

A chorus of affirmative answers met him.

“Then how about this then. If I was to say, I never... have had a hangover. Then I want everyone to answer honestly first, then if you happen to have had a hangover you have to tell, when, where or with who. Answer any one of those three questions. We can keep track on a tally if you all want to as well. We can think of some sort of punishment for the loser after the game is finished. Sound good?” Jou asked stretching out further on the couch when it became apparent he was going to have to work to get Seto over with him. He could feel those blue eyes burning him where they traced along his body, this game was going to be fun.

“How is this game any less childish than the other one?” Seto almost growled, unable to take his eyes from the blond. It was a good thing everyone currently in the room knew that he and Jou were together, because he would be having a hard time hiding it right now.

“Well you don't have to do anything stupid or dangerous. It's also a great way to learn new things about your friends if you play it our way, even if it is a little bit more embarrassing.” Jou said.

“Don't tell me you're afraid of a little game Kaiba.” Conner challenged from next to Murphy. Both males sitting in front of the couch Jou was currently sprawled upon, looking almost as if they were protecting him from something.

“Afraid? Like hell, who goes first?” Seto snarled, moving further into the room and sitting in an empty recliner. His blue eyes glaring at the room's other occupants.

“That is a bit more like it now, Kaiba.” Honda cheered as the brunette decided to play.

“Yugi, why don't you go ahead and go first.” Jou said.

“This should be a fast round.” Seto muttered to himself.

Ignoring Kaiba's words that he was sure he wasn't meant to hear, Yugi smiled at his blond friend. He could tell this game was going to be very enlightening for the bad tempered brunet.

“Very well, I have never been to a club.” Yugi said, deciding to start out mildly. If nothing else this round would be an easy win for himself. He was sure he would be racking up some points soon enough.

As one a round of groans went through the room, and as one everyone managed to say in a staggered array of voices.

“Two nights ago.”

“Ok so I guess that means I am ahead by one right?” Yugi said with a smirk. Honestly he knew his friends went clubbing often but he had never felt the need to join them before. But who knew that Kaiba enjoyed clubbing?

“Who is going next?”

“Go clockwise from YugI.” Jou said.

Seto found himself amazed that no one ever even thought to disagree with anything that the blond told them all to do. Even if it was only for something as trivial as a game, not a single person in the room had said no to the blond even once.

“Yugi sit back and let me show you how to play this game. We want a good game here.” Honda said with a sly smile.

“I have never given a guy a blow job.” Honda said, he knew it was pretty much a given that most of the others had done it, but with as long as they had all lived he was hard pressed to find something that they hadn't all done. So far that was one of the few things he could think of.

“Yugi?”

“Um, yeah. With Yami.” The youngest in the group said through his blush.

The others in the group just stared at the little guy for a moment, not sure if he was telling them the truth.

“I told you guys mine, now you better spill it. I won't be the only one embarrassing myself here tonight.” Yugi growled getting a bit defensive at the continued silence.

“With Murphy here of course.” Conner said quickly trying to lessen the smaller boy's embarrassment at least a little.

“With Conner. You can't be together as many years as we have and not have given a blow job at least once.” Murphy added.

“Jou?”

“A few times at the club.” Jou said, glancing quickly at the brunet on the other side of the room from him. He hoped Seto wouldn't be to mad at him for that. It would be kind of hard to explain to the brunette just who it was he had been with. He had a feeling that Seto might develop even more of a jealous side in regards to Murphy and Conner than he already had. It wouldn't matter that the two had done nothing together since the blond had met Seto. Not to mention the fact that it would be really hard to explain in front of Yugi. The others knew about his aging, hell they were the same as him, minus Seto, and he wasn't quite ready to tell Yugi what he was yet.

Seto didn't even look at the blond after he had spoken, to busy trying to rein in his jealousy. He would get the full story out of the blond later tonight.

“Kaiba your turn. You have to give us some details to you know.” Honda said.

“My house.” Seto growled, refusing to elaborate any further than that. He would be damned if he would relive those nights in front of others.

“Hey even Jou gave us more than that.” Conner said. He knew he shouldn't push the brunet too much, especially knowing that if Kaiba found out exactly who was the one to have fun with the blond, then he and Murphy might have to go into hiding for a while.

“Drop it. I only have to answer one question out of the three. You got my answer, now who is next to go?” Seto snapped.

“Ok guys play nice. If Kaiba doesn't want to elaborate further than he doesn't have to. Besides it is my turn now.” Murphy said in that strangely calming voice that Seto had experienced earlier. It was the same voice that had made him come to terms with what was going on between him and the puppy. Seto could feel a good amount of the anger he had previously felt leave him as he leaned back further into his chair and relaxed some. 

One day he would really have to learn how the older man did that trick, it would be great to learn for business meetings and drawing up contracts for mergers. No one would want to say no to him about anything, they would all feel too damn relaxed to care about anything else.

“So let's see, something I have never done, hmm? Well that is a really short list now isn't it? Oh I know, I've never... bitten, or been bitten by someone while dancing at the club.” Murphy said proudly, grinning as Jou and Kaiba both glared at him.

“I bit Seto.”

“I let Jou bite me.”

The blond and brunette said at the same time. Their eyes locking as they remembered that night, a slight flush appearing on both faces.

“Biting? When was this and why didn't you tell me?” Yugi gasped as he turned from one man to the other. Noticing the strange glint in their eyes, Yugi narrowed his own eyes in thought.

“It was two nights ago wasn't it? That settles it, when we get back I am going clubbing with you all at least once. I think I'm missing out on way too much, so don't even think of trying to get me not to go.” Yugi said.

“But..”

“No buts Jou-kun. We will talk later.” Yugi said glaring at the blond.

“Fine. Conner you go.” Jou sulked. Now he would have to explain everything to the shorter boy, otherwise he would be unable to join them at Void. Oh what fun that talk was going to be. He had hoped he could have a little more time before he had to tell Yugi everything. Damn Murphy and his big mouth.

“Hmm, I've never, written the words, pervert and rapist across someone's face in neon pink permanent marker and made them walk out of a full club at peak hours.” Conner said. The silence that filled the room was suddenly broken by Jou smacking Conner in the back of the head.

“Your an asshole Conner. You bastards are just targeting me aren't you? Is it lets all pick on Jou night or something?” Jou growled. When suggesting this game he hadn't been planning on the others all seeming to gang up on him like this.

“Jou you didn't?” Yugi asked.

“I did. The guys name was Sei and he deserved it. Besides that was the nicest thing I did to him that night. Needless to say he and his friends are not going to be in business much longer.” Jou said, refusing to feel bad for what he had done. The bastard had dared to hurt what was his, he deserved far worse than he had gotten.

 

Seto said nothing as he realized some of what Jou had done on his behalf. He had wondered why Sei's company had decided to agree to all of his terms in their merger contract. Though now that he thought about it he did vaguely remember Jou telling him to give Sei a call sometime. Deciding he should show at least a little appreciation for the blonds actions and protectiveness, Seto stood up and moved over to the couch Jou was on. Ignoring the others in the room, his blue eyes looked down at the blond still lying stretched out along the velvety black couch.

“Sit up a bit.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Seto growled not liking the attention focused on them at the moment.

Doing as he was asked, Jou levered his torso and head up of the couch, slightly surprised as the brunet slid himself onto the couch and pulled the blond back down. With his head in Seto's lap Jou's confused golden eyes stared up at the man above him.

“Seto?”

“Ask me later.” Was all Seto was willing to say with the room full of other people at the moment.

After another moment of silence, Jou nodded and turned his head a bit to look at everyone else.

“Who's next?” Jou asked making sure everyone understood not to ask any question about the brunet's actions right now.

“It was going to be Kaiba's turn, but seeing as he moved it's yours Jou. This outta be a good one.” Honda said.

Absently Seto began stroking soft, blond hair as he thought of what things his blond had yet to do.

“Very well. I've never told anyone family or otherwise, 'I Love You' ever.” Jou said in a firm voice, letting his eyes meet Seto's.

“Really? No one ever?” Yugi asked in a sad voice.

“Don't be upset Yugi. It's not that I don't love or care for people. I just have never said the words to anyone. Like all of you here I care for very deeply, but those three words are reserved for one person only, and until I say it to them everyone else must wait.” Jou said.

Blue eyes held gold, searching for something it seemed, though Jou wasn't sure what.

“Well I told Conner I loved him this morning.” Murphy said.

“I returned the sentiment at the same time.” Conner added.

“Umm I told Otogi the night before last on the way back to Void, after taking Kaiba home.” Honda said with a blush.

“Getting pretty serious there?” Conner smirked.

“Shut it.” Honda snapped.

“Said it to Yami shortly before we all joined up this afternoon.” Yugi said.

“What about you Kaiba? When was the last time you said it? Or to who?” Honda asked. If he had to be embarrassed then so should the other brunette.

“Mokuba is the only person I have ever said it to. Though there may be another that hears it soon.” Seto admitted as his eyes seemed to find what he was looking for in Jou's own. He found it didn't bother him in the least to admit that to this group, not like he had thought it would.

“Well that was an enlightening round now wasn't it. Kaiba it seems to be your turn now my boy.” Conner said quickly, wanting to break the sudden silence that followed the brunet’s words.

“I have never found a woman attractive.” Seto said simply.

“Good man there. You know what you want.” Conner cheered.

“Conner and I both have no interest in women what so ever. No point for us.” Murphy added leaning in against his lover.

“Anzu,” Honda and Yugi both admitted.

“What?” Jou asked not sure if he believed his two friends.

“Just once a long time ago. Like when we first started hanging out with her. I mean really do you know how flexible dancers are?” Yugi asked. Honda nodded his agreement quickly.

“I feel sick.” Jou moaned.

“Sick or not, fess up.” Honda said, eager to see how Seto was going to react to this.

“Mai.” Jou said, his breath catching as he felt the fingers already tangled in his hair tighten. His eyes once more drifting up, meeting jealous blue diamonds as Seto returned the gaze.

“Never again, this mark means you're mine.” Seto mouthed knowing Jou could read his lips. Releasing the hair in his grasp, Seto let his fingers trail down to the still healing wound he had drank from earlier that day. Knowing the others couldn't see anything his hand did from that side, he dug his fingertips lightly into the still healing wound right above the blonds collarbone.

“Shit!” Jou hissed, suddenly turning on his side away from the others, and facing the back of the couch.

Seto watched as his puppies pupils narrowed and slit, his eyes darkening to liquid gold and his fangs flashed brightly as they extended.

“Stop” Jou hissed, trying not to pant. He hadn't told Seto how sensitive a mark on a vampyre could be if messed with so soon after a feeding. Even if it wasn't an actual bite mark, to a vampyre any mark where blood had been taken became almost overwhelming to have it touched. How the hell had he known?

Looking down at the obvious pleasure the blond was feeling, Seto was proud that he could make the other feel so much. He would make damn sure that the blond never looked at another being, male or female.

That decided he moved his hand the slightest bit and dug his nails in deeper to the skin, this time drawing blood, watching as it trailed down to pool in his hand.

The reaction was instant as Jou snarled at the brunette, before his entire body froze.

“Game’s over. Everyone get the hell out, now.” Jou hissed, refusing to look at anyone.

Despite Yugi's protest, Conner and the others left the room, dragging the shorter male with them. They may not want to leave the blond alone with Seto, but they knew they couldn't interfere right now. Jou wouldn't care if they were friends or not, if anyone came between the two now they would be hurt.

 

As the door began to close behind them, Yugi managed to look behind himself in time to try and see what was going on. His blond friend turning onto his stomach before rising up to rest on his hands and knees. His right hand coming up to grasp Seto's hair tightly, pulling the others head back forcefully. An animistic look on his face as he snarled something at the brunet before him.

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw Seto's eyes burn with lust at whatever his blond friend had said. The taller male sliding down further on the couch and throwing his head back with a slight moan. A moan that was abruptly cut off as the door finished closing with a firm click, blocking all sight and sound from that room.

Yugi couldn't decide if he wanted to run away and forget what he had seen pass between the two men, or wish he could be a fly on the wall and witness what was going to happen behind that sealed off room.

 

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

“Game’s over. Everyone get the hell out, now!” Jou snarled.

As soon as the words had left his lips he ignored everything that wasn't Seto. He knew Murphy would get everyone out of there, so he need not worry about it. Turning his head the slightest bit, he bared his fangs and dragged them roughly along the tall brunette's inner wrist, before turning the rest of his body and kneeling up. Reaching out he grasped Seto's silky hair, yanking his head back roughly, his golden eyes boring heatedly into those beautiful sapphires.

“Bastard, you don't even know what you're doing to me do you? Don't know just how sensitive a mark like that is on my kind. ” Jou snarled.

Seto didn't answer as he simply continued to stare at the blond.

“Very well why don't I show you. Of course it requires that I bite you again. I wonder where I should do it this time? Above or below the waist?” Jou growled in a rough voice.

That definitely got a reaction, as Seto slid himself down the couch a bit and his head was thrown back further, a moan leaving his parted lips at the thought of being fed from again.

A soft click alerted him to the fact that they were indeed completely alone now and Jou felt a sinister grin cross his features. He knew he was not going to be making Seto his Kokoro, not yet at least. Not tonight. Though he was more than willing to see just what Seto would let him get away with tonight. So long as he didn't try to force a transfer there was no reason he couldn't do other things now was there?

“You never answered me Seto. Should I bite above or below the waist?” Jou asked as he leaned forward and ran his tongue across a slender throat.

“Anywhere you want.” Seto gasped out. This was beyond fair play, he had planned on showing the blond just who was going to be in charge of things tonight. But all it had taken was one little graze of those teeth against his skin and he was a slave to what the blond made him feel. If he didn't trust the blond as he did he would almost be scared of what could happen. All he needed was the thought of being bitten and he knew he would do anything the blond asked of him. He knew he was becoming addicted to these feelings but he found himself strangely alright with that.

“Anywhere? Just remember that it was you that gave up the control to me.” Jou purred, beyond pleased at the brunet’s words, as he began to quickly undo the buttons to the other man's shirt. Pushing it rather gently to the sides of a lightly muscled chest, careful of the still healing scratches on the pale skin. Leaving the shirt on, Jou trailed his lips down that soft flesh he had just bared, licking and sucking at the still healing scratches marring the brunet. Moving to a blush pink nipple, Jou held the other down as Seto jerked in place. Placing his teeth lightly against the sensitive area, Jou sucked hard though was careful that he didn't break the skin.

“Stop teasing me dammit.” Seto growled, his blue eyes flashing, as he glared at the blond.

Drawing back, Jou smiled playfully.

“I am not teasing you my beautiful dragon. I just haven't reached my goal yet. Be patient.”

“Easy for you to say.” Seto muttered.

Jou ignored the brunette still looking down at him and resumed his tasting of the soft flesh before him. Seto's body tasted almost as good as his blood did, Jou decided to himself. It was definitely a taste he knew he would come to crave almost as much as the brunet's blood. 

Looking up once, briefly, to meet blue eyes as his hand came to rest on the clasp of Seto's slacks. Jou asked silent permission to continue further. This being the farthest that the two had gotten, Jou didn't want to just assume it was alright. For all the teasing and touching already done between them, he refused to do anything his dragon didn't actually want.

Seto hesitated only a moment before giving the blond what he wanted.

After being granted the permission, Jou made quick work of the brunet’s pants, tossing them somewhere onto the floor off to the side. Then quickly pulled away in order to allow himself room to look down at the body before him.

He found himself only mildly surprised that Seto didn't wear anything underneath his slacks.  
Just made things that much easier for him.

“Do you have any idea of just how beautiful you are my dragon?” Jou whispered, bringing his lips back down to the canvas of pale skin before him.

Seto decided that an answer to that question was not actually necessary, and dropped his head back onto the couch arm behind him. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the searing trail Jou was making down his chest and abs. His muscles clenching briefly with each hot caress.

“Jou please.” Seto rasped. He wished the blond would stop teasing him like this.

“Not one for foreplay are we?”

“What your doing is torture not foreplay, pup.”

Jou chuckled and finally moved down closer to where his goal was. Running his tongue slowly up Seto's hardness, delighting in the strangled gasp he dragged out from the brunet.

As much as he wanted to pay more attention to Seto's cock, that wasn't his aim for now. Drifting slowly to the side, Jou placed an open mouthed kiss softly on the brunet’s soft right inner thigh.

“Brace yourself.”

Seto had no time to wonder what his pup meant as he suddenly felt those wicked fangs pierce through his flesh. For one moment everything froze for him. His vision went white, his muscles taunt, and his hearing silent. Then the moment was over and Kaiba was all motion, his hands roughly grabbing the blonde head between his legs. Fingers tangling in silky hair as Seto tossed his head further back into the couch, his back arching almost painfully, his mouth opened wide to let out the scream he found himself unable to hold back.

His pleasure soaked mind took in all it could. Leaving him panting, unable to draw breath properly, his body burning as it writhed in the blond’s hold.

“Pup...”

Liquid gold flashed briefly up towards wet, lust drenched sapphires, seeing the burning need in those eyes, Jou bit down even harder. Driving his fangs in deeper than he ever had before, allowing him to create a harder suction. His left hand coming up and grasping Seto's erection, pumping it several times in slow, fluid movements. His strokes keeping pace to the rough suction of his mouth sealed to the quivering thigh.

The addition of Jou's hand to everything was the final straw for Seto, his vision going black, the blond's name leaving his lips as he sunk into unconsciousness.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

 

Enraged eyes peered through the storm and into the occupied room. A sneer of hatred and disgust on cruel twisted lips, at the scene displayed before the figure in the rain.

“Have your fun for now. It will make it so much sweeter when I take it all away from you. I will give you as much pain as you gave me.” The figure hissed into the cold wet night, before turning it's back on the two men who were unaware of it's presence,or the danger that would accompany it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on we are going to start getting a little bit darker for a while. I will add tags at the start of each chapter as they become needed. Up first we have a bit more explicit smut between Jou and Seto, followed by some intense urges for some BDSM play and oh yeah attempted murder. Enjoy.

Chapter 16

 

Hazy blue eyes opened slowly, more than a little unfocused as they stared up into the warm golden pools that had suddenly appeared above him.

“Pup?”

“You still with me?” Jou asked the slightly confused brunette beneath him.

“What happened?” Seto asked, slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings.

“You passed out.” Jou said softly as he placed a gentle kiss on red lips.

“I what? Oh! Wait I... never mind, sorry.” Seto said blushing brightly as he remembered what had led up to his bout of unconsciousness. Jou was definitely a drug he was becoming addicted to. All he could think about is when they could share such an experience again.

“Did you enjoy it?” Jou asked forcing the other to look him in the eye.

Nodding his head in a short jerking motion was all Seto could manage as he wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. Passing out just from being bitten, pathetic. Granted he had never felt anything quite that good before in his life, but that was besides the point.

“Then don't ever say you're sorry for what we do when we are alone. If we both enjoyed it, then that is all that should matter to either of us.” Jou said softly.

“But what about...”

“I enjoyed myself as well Seto. Now stop feeling so embarrassed, to be honest, your reaction was a great boost to my ego. Besides who said we have to end the evening so soon? Now if you're up for it, I do believe I promised you something earlier today. Can you stand yet?” Jou asked getting up and standing beside the couch. He was still hard and the movement was a bit uncomfortable, but he could wait until later to get his love to return the favor.

Seto decided to just let the topic drop for now as he nodded and accepted the hand offered to him, pulling himself to his feet. A few brief lingering tremors of pleasure shooting through him as he put weight on the leg with the still fresh bite wound. Gasping slightly, the brunette leaned against the slightly shorter male for a moment, trying to get his breath back.

“You alright there? Bit sensitive is it?” Jou asked with a smirk. That particular bite had been rather deep and in a very sensitive area, so he knew Seto would be feeling it for a while yet. Which was exactly why he had done it.

“Bastard,” Seto grumbled, before allowing himself to be led to the sliding doors and stepping outside onto the covered porch, looking out into the still violently raging storm.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Jou asked standing slightly ahead of the brunet, sticking his hand out into the icy downpour.

Closing the distance between them, Seto wrapped his arms around the blond, his blue eyes locked on the slender form in his arms.

“Absolutely breathtaking.”

“You know damn well I meant the storm but thank you.”

Seto just grunted and let it go.

'What did you want me to see?” Seto asked softly, leaning his head down and allowing his lips to trace over a bare shoulder and delighting in the taste that filled his mouth.

“Will you behave for a few minutes? I promise to play with you all you want afterwards.” Jou asked, laughing at the pouting look that settled on the brunet’s face briefly.

Reluctantly releasing the pretty, smiling blond from his arms, Seto watched as Jou walked out into the downpour. Not seeming to notice the icy water that quickly soaked him to the bone, from the top of the now matted blond hair, to his bare feet, hidden in the slightly too long grass.

Raising his face up to the black, crying sky, blue eyes watched intently, as Jou's bare arms raised to the sky. Fingers spread wide as if reaching for something only he could see.

And as Seto watched the form before him, his eyes widened in amazement as he witnessed the falling rain freeze in place, five feet in a perfect circle around the blond.

“Pup?”

“That's nothing watch this.” Jou said. Closing his eyes he focused for a moment, before all of the water suddenly exploded outwards several feet. Only to stop a few inches from knocking Seto on his ass, before collapsing inwards once more. This time instead of freezing in place though. The water swirled around the wet figure, quickly gaining speed as it went.

With a flick of his wrist, Jou sent the water in a quick funnel straight up, before letting it blossom and take shape. The water quickly taking on the familiar form of a certain dragon greatly favored by the brunet. Holding the shape for a full minute before allowing it to fall apart down to the ground.

As the rain resumed it's normal fall and Jou turned to him, a bright light shone in those gorgeous honeyed eyes. Seto found himself off of the porch and striding through the rain in less than a minute, ignoring the cold water as he pulled Jou to him. Crushing his lips to his vampyre’s own in a rough, hot kiss. Holding that slender, hard body against his own, unbelievably turned on by the power that his love held, and the lingering power still hanging heavy in the air.

Pulling apart to gasp for air, Jou looked up into hazy sapphires.

“What was that for? Not that I am complaining mind you.”

“Do you have any idea exactly what it is that you do to me? You drive me to insanity pup. Your scent, your taste, the very sounds you make, the way your body feels against mine, all of it just pushes me so close to the edge. All I can think about is pushing you to the ground and doing the most unspeakable, and shameful of actions to you, with you. Things that I shouldn't dare to even think about in even my darkest of thoughts.“ Seto growled, tangling his long, slender fingers in damp, silky blond locks, and pulling Jou's head back roughly. Allowing his mouth to trail down that soft, pale throat, he nipped sharply at the skin. Feeling a burning wave of lust crash through him, at the shudder that went through the blond’s body and the ragged groan that left his parted lips.

“I suppose I don't know. So why don't you enlighten me then.” Jou purred, wondering just what Seto was thinking about right this minute. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

“No. Leave it alone.” 

“I don't want anything between us anymore Seto. Remember the ceremony will make you mine, just as it will make me yours. You will own me completely, you can do whatever you wish to me, whenever you wish. I won't have any desire to stop you at that point.”

“Goddamm.” Seto rasped out a moment before Jou found himself lying in the wet grass unsure of how exactly he got there in the first place. Then Seto was above him, pressing him down hard into the ground, slim hips straddling his own. A thick hardness thrusting roughly against him. A harsh gasp left him at the pleasurable sensation that spread outwards from his groin at the move, and he found his wrists pinned above his head in an iron grip.

Looking up into burning eyes, Jou's mouth went dry at what he saw in that gaze. Clouded with a dark haze of lust, those normally blue eyes, were almost black. Lit with something dark and dangerous, it made the blond think for a moment that if Seto so choose it, Jou would not be able to escape the brunet. Vampyre powers or not, something in those piercing eyes sent a shiver of fear down his spine. It also sent a larger surge of excitement that made him over look that sliver of fear and he decided to push his luck. While this side of his love may have been a surprise to him it was not an unwelcome one in the least.

“You have a darker side than I realized.” Jou murmured softly to the man above him.

“You have no idea Jou. The things I want and want to do sometimes are not... healthy. For me or anyone else. I don't want to hurt you... but I will and I will enjoy it.” Seto purred in a velvety voice. His grip on the blond’s wrist tightening almost painfully.

“I am a vampyre Seto, I can take a hell of a lot more damage than a human mortal can, try and see. I can break the hold you have on me if I wish, or use my power over water to defend myself or any other of the elements I command. I am no weakling, I have more power at my fingertips than anyone you have ever met.” Jou whispered. Feeling the tight grip on him become harder, Jou started getting more of a feel for what Seto was wanting from him.

“Don't Jou.” Seto warned once more, voice ragged and slightly strained. He knew it was useless to try and get Jou to leave things alone, he had never wanted the blond to know about this side of him. But those words... oh god the things he could do to the blond. If he didn't have to worry about keeping himself in check, didn't have to make sure things didn't get out of hand. He could lose himself completely and not worry about what damage may be done to his partner. 

Seto didn't even try to stop the convulsive shudder that went through his entire body at that thought.

“You want it don't you? Want me and my power. To have complete control over someone powerful enough to ... umf!”

Jou's words were cut off by the violent kiss forced upon his lips by the brunet straddling him. It seemed Jou had finally found Seto's limits.

Pulling back only the slightest distance from those soft lips, Seto stared down into his pup’s hazy, golden eyes. He could see the excitement dancing in the other’s eyes. The slightly ragged breathing, flushed cheeks, and hardened flesh between the blond’s legs all screamed Jou's arousal.

“Just this one time.” Seto growled, deciding it was worth the risk. Moving quickly he stood, pulling his blond pup to his feet at the same time.

“Where ar....”

“No talking. Inside.” Seto bit out, turning from the other and moving to head inside. What he wanted to do would be more comfortable and safer for them both inside. Especially with that big ass bed. Not to mention the less chance of anyone to witness the following actions the better. Unfortunately as he turned, he faltered as he felt something pierce his side. Stopping and looking down, Seto found himself confused as he saw blood running down his side and slowly seep into his pants. What looked to be a small, silver throwing blade, was lodged firmly in his right side, just below his ribs. A wave of dizziness sweeping over him, making his body sway dangerously.

“Seto?” Jou asked, unsure as to why the other had stopped so suddenly and was now swaying sluggishly to one side. Watching the other turn to face him slowly. His eyes widened in horror at the knife he saw protruding from his loves side. Moving quickly he caught the brunette as blue eyes rolled back and he started a slow collapse to the wet ground.

He felt the panic rising up in him, the sudden feeling of danger surrounding him striking him.

Looking around in hopes of seeing something, he cursed softly as his eyes found nothing. Someone was out there, someone that meant to hurt his love.

The thought of Seto being hurt further spurred Jou into action. Gathering his wounded dragon closer to him, he sent a brief surge of power out, calling to Conner and Murphy, as he stood to carry his brunet inside as quickly as he could.

Laying his burden down on the couch, he hardly even glanced up as his friends burst into the room. His eyes locked on the sight of his pale love bleeding all over the couch.

“What the hell happened?” Conner asked as he moved over to the two wet teens.

“We were outside, we went to come back in, Seto stopped suddenly. I didn't even see the blade fly, didn't see it till he turned around, already wounded.” Jou whispered.

“Who threw it?” Murphy asked coming over and inspecting the blade.

“Doesn't matter, they will be dead when I am done with them.” Jou growled standing up.

“Jou you should stay while I take out the knife and heal him.” Murphy said.

“No, what if whoever is still around? They hurt my Dragon, I will skin them alive.” Jou hissed, eyes lit with power and fury.

“Will it matter if he is dead when you get back? The knife is in very deep, almost to the hilt, and from the odd color on the blade, it has been poisoned as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“He may need blood and I may need help healing him.” Was all Murphy said.

“Jou stay here and help Murphy heal your Kokoro. I will go out and look for the intruder. Don't worry Jou-sama, I will bring him back to you alive if I find him.” Conner swore, before ducking out quickly, into the still raging storm.

Jou felt helpless for the first time in years as he knelt next to his silver haired friend. Watching as slender hands wrapped around the knife hilt and pulled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

Jou sat in silence, ignoring the softly murmured words going back and forth between his two friends in the room behind him. His sole interest being on the pale, sleeping form on the bed before him. His tired, golden eyes focused on Seto's face, willing those gorgeous blue gems to open and look at him. When he wasn't focused there his eyes would be drawn to the still red, though nearly healed, knife wound on the brunet's right side just a few inches below his ribs.

It had been just shy of three hours since he had helped Murphy to remove the blade from his dragon’s side. Lucky for everyone, except the attacker, the wound was not nearly as bad as they had both originally feared it would be. The knife had sunk in almost to the hilt but the blade itself was short only four inches in length, only three of which had actually gone in and thankfully nothing vital had been hit. Murphy had been correct in saying that the blade had been poisoned, though it was apparent that the one who used it didn't know what they really had or how to use it. Their final stroke of luck being the fact that Murphy was a wind master and highly skilled in healing. In another few hours there wouldn't even be a mark to show where the brunet had been hurt.

According to his oldest friend it wouldn't be much longer till his dragon woke up even.

Though Jou knew if he got to have any say in it, Seto would be getting a dose of blood from him to aide what healing Murphy had already done. He refused to take any chances with his wounded dragon.

“Jou-sama, you really must listen to what Conner has to tell you. Kaiba will be fine I assure you.” Murphy said, as he came back over to the blond’s side and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Raising his tired eyes to meet the understanding gaze of his long time friend, Jou sighed. Finally nodding his agreement to be brought into the conversation he had so far ignored.

“First you all tell me to stay here to help him. Now you want me to leave him be. You two really need to make up your mind.” Jou said.

“That was before, you know when I thought the injury was worse than it actually was. Now after treating him, I have a much better idea of what is going on with him and just how much damage was done instead of simply guessing the extent. I promise you he will be fine and as soon as he wakes you can smother him all you want if that is your wish. But for now you should come and listen to Conner. If you wish to stay at Kaiba's side then you may do so, but it just means his rest will be disturbed when Conner comes over here and speaks with you.” Murphy said gently.

Staring hard at the man next to him, Jou finally relented, knowing the other was right. Hell, Murphy was always right it seemed to him.

“Very well, go call Honda. I will be over in a moment.” Jou said dismissing the other as he turned back to the sleeping brunet.

Smiling down at the sleeping face, the blond swept now dry bangs back from Seto's face.

“I know you're supposed to let sleeping dragons lay. But you and I still have some unfinished business to take care of. So you had better come back to me soon otherwise I am going to take things into my own hands, do you understand? For now let me go listen to what Conner found, after all I need to find the one that hurt you and make them beg me for death. I won't go too far.” Jou swore before leaning down to kiss slack lips. 

Turning Jou made his way quickly over to the couches on the other end of the large room before he found himself unable to leave the other’s side. Looking at the others he was mildly surprised to find Honda already with the other two in the room.

“Alright I know we move fast and all, but how the hell did you get here that quick? I just told Murphy to get you not 20 seconds ago.” Jou asked in confusion as he threw himself down on the black leather couch, angling himself so that he could still see the sleeping form across the room. He may not be able to sit at his love’s side but he was damn well going to be keeping him within eye sight.

“You didn't have very much control when you called for these two here. So I got a blast of fear and panic from you but didn't know what was going on. I was with Yugi when it happened so I ducked away as soon as I could and headed over here. When I ran into Conner on the way over, he filled me in on what little he knew and I helped him look for the attacker while Murphy helped you with Kaiba. I am kinda hurt that you didn't call for me as well Jou.” Honda said seriously.

“I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time Hon, otherwise I would have. Since he is a healer, my first thought was for Murphy to help with Seto. Conner is usually with him so I sent for them both. Thanks for helping though. What did you two find out anyways?” Jou asked, looking between the three men.

“Not as much as we would have liked, but enough to know that this was a poor assassination attempt, and it wasn't meant for Kaiba.” Conner said softly.

“What?”

“Between what little we found and what Murphy told us about Seto's injuries, it would seem that he wasn't the initial target, you were.” Honda said.

“Oh...”

“Yeah, Oh. So who wants to share first?” Conner asked. Jou was able to hear the slightest bit of anger in his voice with these words.

“What do you mean?” Jou asked, more than a little confused at the moment. He hated when he was kept out of the loop.

“What the hell is wrong with you? I want to know how a Vampyre was able to get close enough to get out an attack before you even sensed him. You know that when we attack anything, we emit strong blood lust. Only hunters can hide their presence from another vampyre, and there was there was almost no human scent anywhere even close to where the blade was thrown from. It was a vampyre that attacked you, Jou. So I want you to tell me what the hell happened, you're not usually so careless.” Conner growled.

“Watch your words Conner. You're my friend so that grants you much in the way of leniency, but don't push me. I was bonding with my Kokoro if it's all that important to know. That means I won't be aware of anything that isn't my bonded at times. Hell I'm not supposed to be aware of anything but him. Unfortunately our friend managed to catch me at one of those times. Though it would seem that was the only luck he had tonight. Now tell me what you found.” Jou ordered, steel in his voice. He refused to have any of them question him. They were his friends yes, but they were guards and his personal servants first. He just usually chose to forget that last little part.

“My apologies Jou-sama.” Conner responded immediately, head bowed. No matter how angry he was at the other right then, Jou was right. Conner had spoken out of place and rudely to his Master. Conner knew the rules of the Bonding the Jou was going to undertake with Seto, but in his worry over the others safety he had forgotten that little fact though. He, Murphy and Honda should have been doing their job of guarding their friend and Master better in his time of need.

“Accepted. Proceed.” Jou ordered, voice icy in his anger. It would be a while before those words were forgiven.

“It would seem that whoever this bastard is, they are nothing more than an amateur in assassination. The blade was coated in the poison known as 'Dust'. The poison itself is not all that hard to get, though learning how to use it effectively is much more difficult. I only know of maybe 30 people, Vampyre or Hunter that know it's use. The attacker didn't coat the blade right, there were drops of the liquid on the ground, apparently it dripped from the blade at that point. So even if it had hit you, there is a chance that the poison may not have caused lasting harm. Though if they had applied it like they were supposed to, an hour before actually using it and letting it fully dry. We may have had a problem then, if it had struck the intended target.” Conner explained.

“Not to mention that it was a small blade and not aimed anywhere vital. If it had struck you then the poison is the only real concern we would have had. As it was that is probably what saved Kaiba over there. The poison has no effect on him and nothing important was aimed for.” Honda added.

“So that would mean we have a vampyre with a personal grudge against me.” Jou mused. 

“It would seem that way, though it is made worse by the fact that this guy doesn't seem to know what the hell he is doing. That means more innocents will be hurt if they come between you and him. We must find the assailant quickly, before this happens again.” Murphy said.

“Yes, but how should we go about this? It's not like we can do what we would on a normal hunt. There are simply too many of my classmates around here right now. If anyone was to be hurt or see anything they shouldn't, it would simply cause too many problems for all of us.” Jou cautioned.

“We should start by checking the background of the staff here. See if anyone new has been hired recently, or if any of them have noticed anything odd around here.” Honda suggested.

“Not happening, I hand picked everyone here. No one new has been added in the last 50 years or so. Besides there is only five people working here right now and they are a very close group, all of them have willingly bound themselves to this land and my word. They couldn't hurt me directly or indirectly even if they wanted to. The students on the other hand.” Jou said.

“You think a student could have done this?” Conner asked, shocked that the blond would ever suggest such a thing.

“Maybe not on his own, or even under his power, but yes. Think about it you guys. No one can enter this wing or the grounds around it with any harmful intent directed at me. The students can go anywhere they wish right now, with exception of my private rooms and bath. But they may wander the grounds outside these rooms. It wouldn't take very much effort for a vampyre to influence a young and easy mind. Even from a distance it would still be pretty easy. The guardians wouldn't detect any thoughts that weren't that person's own, not until it was too late and the action had already been done. Afterwards the mind could be wiped just as easily as it had been influenced.” Jou explained.

“That could actually be very possible. We can check and see if any of the students have any lingering taint of a vampyre mind on them.” Murphy agreed quickly.

“But there was no smell out of the ordinary there. I would have been able to sense one of the students if they were there. I still think it could have been one of the staff.” Conner argued.

“Conner let me ask you something. I want you to tell me exactly what it is you smell in the air right this moment. You can even look for traces of power or aura I don't care just tell me what is here.” Jou ordered.

Taking a moment, Conner did as he was commanded to. Glancing only once at the blond, unsure of why exactly he was being asked to do this.

“I can smell you, Murphy and Honda. There is the strong smell of 'Dust' tainted blood and the faint smell of rain and wet dirt. I can sense the three of you sitting there just as easily as I can see you.” Conner said.

“I sometimes forget that your still young compared to the rest of us. Conner there are times when you are still learning and this is going to be one of them. You didn't even acknowledge Seto's presence across the room, only his blood. You didn't speak of feeling the two guardians walking this hall at all times. Nor did you seem to realize that little Yugi is now standing outside this room and has been trying to eavesdrop for the last few minutes.” Jou said patiently.

“What?!”

“Honda go ahead and let the little guy in. I guess I should tell him about everything, or at least mostly everything. I had wanted more time, but it would appear that has been taken from me. As for you Conner, you have become too used to what's around you. You’re around your students much too often, they aren't to be used for prey, nor do they seem to be a threat, thus you put them to the back of your mind. You may know they are there, but you're so used to them, that I don't think anything related to them would alarm you.” Jou said, not looking over to his shorter friend as Honda let him inside. Conner needed to be taken care of first.

“This may cause some problems on my end then.” Conner admitted.

“I can help you get over that problem if you wish. I developed the same issue when I first started healing. After a while it all kind of runs together and you can't recognize what is right in front of you sometimes.” Murphy offered.

“Work on it later you two. For now I want something else done. In answer to your second question, the guardians can't be swayed from my side. All the staff here have contracts that bind a portion of themselves to me. They aren't even human any longer to be honest, nor are they vampyres. They were all mortals on the brink of death, but didn't want to be turned, but nor did they wish to die. I gave them as much power as they could hold, but no blood. They live only so long as I do now. They do not feed as they are pretty much nothing more than energy. 

Each one I gave a different element to, they can control the power I gave to them. But only in order to serve me. They are aware and alive in the most basic of ways, each with their own specific orders. They can speak and do have some free will to do as they wish. But they are nothing more than guardians tied to me through my power and bound to this area. They can't be influenced by anyone not using my power.

If anything happens on the grounds surrounding this inn then I will know of it. If one of them is harmed in anyway I know of it. So the only option is for it to be one of the students.” Jou finished.

“Understood, so what are your standing orders?” Conner asked, deciding he had had enough of getting in trouble and would just listen to what the blond told him.

 

“I want you three to check every student here for any influence that may have been cast on them. Be thorough, but don't let on to what you're doing. I don't want anyone outside this room to be alerted to anything that we decide to do. Go now and check those that are still awake, with luck the attacker has not headed off to bed yet.” Jou ordered.

He found himself beyond pleased when all three of his guards, left the room at once. Though his smile faded and he felt his heart drop to his stomach when he met Yugi's expectant eyes.

“I think I have been more than patient over the last few days, waiting for you to tell me exactly what has been going on with you. I have let strange comments and even stranger behavior slide without a word. Not to mention the odd bond between you, Honda, our teacher and his lover. So I think it is now high time you and I have a nice long talk, and tell me what the hell is really going. No hiding behind other problems or misleading words either. I want you tell me everything honestly and as blunt and clear as possible.” Yugi demanded sitting down in the seat across from him, never taking his stubborn, violet eyes from Jou's own gold.

Jou sighed in resignation before moving to make himself more comfortable on his couch. It didn't seem like this night was going to be ending anytime soon. He had had such high hopes for the ending to this night with Seto too. 

“Blunt and honest, eh? Well then how's this. Yugi, I'm a Vampyre, and yes we have a lot to talk about.” Jou stated as blunt as he could for his friend. After all he had asked for it and the look he was getting he was finding to be rather amusing

 

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

 

“Jou you had better not be playing a joke on me. Do you know how far fetched this all sounds to me? I mean hell, I am pretty damn open minded, what with my male lover being trapped in a puzzle, that I wear around my neck. Not to mention he looks almost exactly like me. But Vampires?” Yugi asked roughly thirty minutes later.

“It's not Vampire, it is Vampyres. Why the hell does everyone make that mistake?” Jou asked.

“Whatever.”

“Yugi it's me, Jou. I don't lie to my friends, especially not to you. I may withhold a little information now and then about myself. But I have never blatantly lied to you and I am not about to start now. You wanted the truth so I told you.” Jou said in a flat voice.

Sometimes he thought the damn novel writers did too good a job. People were always so unwilling to believe they were real after being told.

“Alright then. If you say you're a Vampyre then I will believe you. But it wouldn't hurt to give me some sort of visual proof would it? It would definitely make it easier to come to terms with and accept it.” Yugi said.

“I guess I can do that much at least.” Jou smiled, remembering Seto asking that same question what seemed like so long ago.

“Pup you better hope you don't show him the same way you showed me. Otherwise I will be cutting you off for a month.” Growled a tired voice from across the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings are as follows: Discussion of past child abuse, discussion of past rape/non-con (not overly graphic/descriptive/explicit), murder, revenge.

Chapter 18

 

Jou was unable to prevent the cry of joy that left his lips as he heard the brunet finally speak. Yugi was unfortunately put to the back of his mind for the moment as he practically flew across the room to Seto's side. At the moment there was no room for anything else in his mind other than reassuring himself of Seto’s safety.

“Seto? You’re awake, thank god. How are you feeling? Do you still hurt anywhere? Are you tired? Do you need something to drink? Are you warm enough?” Jou babbled, knowing he was sounding more than a little foolish but not caring at the moment. Concern and relief was easily over riding his common sense right then.

“Pup, calm down. I am fine alright, to answer your questions in order. Fine, no pain, very tired, no I don't and yes I am.“ Seto said while trying not to laugh at the obviously worried blond male. He could never remember seeing the other man so worked up about something before. Seto couldn’t deny how special that made him feel.

 

Reaching his hand out, Jou let his fingertips trail gently down the still pale side of Seto's face at the same time he lowered himself carefully to sit on the bed at the brunet's side. He could feel the tears starting to build and didn't even try to hide them as the first one spilled over and trailed it's way down his face.

“When you turned around and I first saw the knife, then when you fell. I was so scared that you wouldn't open your eyes again. I don't think I have ever been more terrified of anything in my life as I was at that moment.” Jou whispered painfully, as he somehow managed to hold back a sob.

Blue eyes flickered once over to the room's other occupant and then to the door.

Nodding shortly once, Yugi made to leave the room.

“You guys have a half hour.” Were his last words as he left, the door closing gently behind him.

He knew he should ask what had happened while he was out after he had been hurt. But comforting the tearful blond was now his first priority.

“Look at me Jou.” Seto commanded in a soft, but firm tone. When wet, golden eyes met his own, the unhidden pain in them made his breath catch in his throat for a brief moment. He never wanted to see those eyes like that again.

“Jou I don't want you crying over me.” Seto said softly

“Well that's just too damn bad. You were hurt because of me. If you had died...”

“Does your Kokoro have to be human? Or is a turned vampyre capable of holding that position as well?” Seto cut in deciding to question the blond later on that comment.

The random question took a moment to sink enough for the confused blond to form an answer.

“Trueborns like myself, pure on both sides, are the only ones unable to be a Kokoro for someone. The power transfer just wouldn't work right. Though the Trueborns of mixed parentage, turned vampyres, and mortals can become our bonded.” Jou answered, unsure of where this was leading to.

“Then if it upsets you so much to see me hurt like this, turn me. If I am hurt again to the point where I can be saved no other way, then I want you to turn me.” Seto said quietly.

Jou found himself utterly speechless for the first time in years, at the brunet's words.

“Turn you? Are you serious?” Jou rasped. He had hoped that at some point it would come to that, but Seto was still so damn young. He couldn't bring himself to bring such darkness into the bright soul before him.

“Yes. I had actually been thinking about it since learning about who and what you really are. Or rather since learning you were more than a little interested in me and wanting me to be your bonded.” Seto said with a small smile.

“Oh, Seto I...”

“Let me finish pup. I understand that turning a mortal into one of you is a big deal in your world. So I don't want you to think that I am taking this thought lightly in any way. Being your Kokoro literally means till death do us part correct?”

Jou could only nod his head, scared to open his mouth.

“Then I want to give you more than just the lifespan of a mere mortal like myself. Though I do have some more selfish reasons for this as well.” Seto finally said.

“What about Mokuba and Kaiba Corporation? Are you really sure you want to do this?” Jou asked.

“Pup you're an idiot sometimes. You weren't nearly as worried about that when informing me about this whole bonding thing I have agreed to. Is there a possibility of me not surviving the change?” Seto questioned.

“ Well it isn't exactly known to be pleasant, but it won't kill you.” Jou said hesitantly.

“Then what are you so worried about? I can still live a somewhat normal life for a while afterwards. At least according to you and the others, the only real difference for the first few years will be a major change in my diet after that it will be the lack of wrinkles I develop. I don't really see what the problem is with any of that to be honest.” Seto said softly, truly worried about the pups reaction. He had thought that Jou would have been a little bit more ecstatic about his decision.

“Dammit I don't want you to have to live a life of blood. You're too young for that darkness to touch you.” Jou whispered as he finally relented and told the brunet why he seemed so reluctant to turn Seto.

“There is nothing you could do that would be able to taint me further than I am now. My life has been full of blood since the day I was made a Kaiba.” Seto said.

“What do you mean?”

“Jou you told me the truth about who and what you really are. I think that maybe it is time for me to return the favor... as much as I can anyway. My soul, my hands and my body are all quite heavily tainted Jou. The sins and scars I carry make me more of a monster than you could eve be.” Seto said, finding it hard to meet those concerned, golden eyes.

“You could never...”

“I am neither kind or, at times, even a decent human being. I want you to just sit there and listen to everything I am about to say. Because I won't speak of it ever again.” Seto interrupted whatever the blond had been going to say. He didn't want the pup to defend him without knowing what he had done first. Jou had been honest with him about everything, the least he could do was let the blond know what he would be getting himself into if they were going to be together.

Jou simply nodded deciding that he could put forth any argument he had afterwards. He didn't want Seto to change his mind about opening up to him after all.

“Offering me a blood filled life is something you could never do no matter how hard you tried to. My body is tainted from the rape I suffered through as a young child. My hands are red with the blood I spilt in my revenge of that act. My soul is tormented by the fact that I enjoyed every moment of their painful demise and that I would gladly do it again.” Seto murmured, eyes unable to meet Jou's as he spoke.

Now Jou knew him better than anyone, his darkest secret lay in the open between them. There was nothing more that Seto could do now but wait for the blonds reaction and hope he would still want him afterwards.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Cont' from last chapter descriptions of past child abuse and past rape is a bit more descriptive, Seto goes into more detail of the deaths of those involved.

Chapter 19

 

“Can you tell me exactly what happened?” Jou asked as calmly as he was capable of.

“Some of it, yes. It started when I was younger, only a year or so after Gozobura adopted myself and Mokuba actually. He and two of his friends decided that I would make a good game for them. A man and a woman, they were actually a married couple. Twice a week for several years, his friends came over for meetings. Meetings, that my blood covered body was just barely capable of walking away from. On several occasions I was unable to do more than to crawl to my room, before collapsing from the pain. Those nights I was unable to even clean or treat the wounds that I bore both inside and out.

Then one night they mentioned inviting Mokuba to their little gatherings. I couldn't let that happened, so I fought back. Told them not to touch him or I would kill them. At that point I didn't care what they did to me so long as they kept their filthy hands off of him. That night they almost killed me for fighting back. Though at the time I thought they may have decided to listen to me, but several months after that, I witnessed Gozobura sneaking into Mokuba's room. Though he didn't actually touch him, just let him sleep unaware of what was going on. It was the first and last time it happened.

The very next day I shoved that perverted piece of filth out of the window of his own office.” Seto said flatly, ignoring the sharply indrawn breath from the blond beside him. He had a feeling that if he paused in his words now he may not continue.

He had never spoken of this part of his past with anyone. Never trusted another soul enough to open himself up in such a way. Jou though was different and this was not something he felt he should try and hide away from the person he wished to share the rest of his life with. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong about it and he didn’t lose the man he loved over such actions.

“That one made the headlines for weeks afterwards. Some thinking it may have been suicide, others saying murder. But the sheer amount of enemies the sick bastard had made it impossible for anyone to find the culprit. No one even thought of me. After all I was just a poor orphan that had been taken in and given everything I or my little brother could ever want. I had no motive, nor did I look capable of committing such a violent act. So I was free to do as I wished. 

For years after that I was unable to do anything but take over the company and care for Mokuba so I had no time to think about the other two that had tormented me so much. At least not during my waking hours anyway. But all that changed just over a year ago.

I was out with a few other CEO's, during a business dinner and I ran into them. They asked if I would like to join them for some cocktails. I saw red at that point, remembering every little thing they had ever done to me all those years ago. Then they asked me how my dear little brother was doing, that he was invited as well. I lost it then, to be honest I don't even know what I said to them at that point. But I made the decision that they needed to go just like my adoptive father.

A week later, their house was burnt to the ground. It was classified as a gas leak, no survivors and very little of the house salvageable. The couple was located in what appeared to be the bedroom, no signs of escape found. Most likely they had been unaware of anything do to the high amount of drugs found in their blood. Said drugs that were located in one of the many safes found in the remains of the house. Though I happen to know for a fact that those drugs were administered only after I had been there for several hours already. They were perfectly aware of everything I wanted them to feel up until that point and drugged or not, they were still completely aware when that fire started in their bed with them on it.” Seto rasped.

“Oh god Seto.” Jou whispered.

“I killed them Jou, I murdered each of them. Every time I was in complete control of my actions and fully aware of my surroundings. Hell I enjoyed it when I did it and I would gladly do so again.” Seto said.

“People like that deserve to be punished.”

“Do you think I don't know that? I know what I did was wrong but I really don't care.”

“Not you Seto. Your adopted father and his vile friends. You protected yourself and your brother from something no one should have to experience. You say you’re tainted and a murderer but I don't see things that way.” Jou whispered in a gentle voice.

“What do you mean?”

“Look at it this way if you hadn't done what you did. More would have suffered at their hands. Some may have already been hurt before you even had a chance to act. Who is to say you were the first they harmed in such a way? The law would have done nothing to them, at least no more than a slap on the wrist, say don't do it again. Then they would be free to go. You would have been hurt further, so would your little brother and who knows who else may have been hurt in addition. Those people were monsters, monsters that needed to be dealt with in a more permanent way than what the law would do.” Jou stated.

“But... I killed them.”

“Seto I have killed so many people I have lost count of them. I don't remember their faces or why they had to die. I know that most of them were no more than a job to me, there were a few select ones that I enjoyed ripping apart. Does that make me a monster in your eyes now? Does the fact that I hunt down humans as well as my own kind and tear them to literal shreds, make me less in your eyes?” Jou asked in a hard voice.

“That's differ...”

“If you dare to say that it's different with me I will hit you! You and I have both killed. The reasons may be different and whether we enjoyed it or not doesn't matter in the least. The fact is that we killed in cold blood, more than once, and would do so again. So tell me how it is different for me.” Jou growled.

The brunet turned his eyes to the ground, thinking over the blond's words for a moment.

“Look Seto, you did the world a favor the way that I see it. You're not tainted, not the way you think, and not in my eyes. To me, even with everything that has happened to you, you're beautiful.” Jou said in a gentler voice. He didn't want Seto to withdraw from him right now. He had to make the other male see himself as Jou did.

“You blame me for none of it?”

“You did nothing wrong. I have been around more years than most have been alive. I have seen true monsters to fear and I have taken down my fair share of them. But Seto one of the things I like so much about you is your strength and your power. It was what attracted me to you at the beginning. Your iron will, refusing to back down from anything. Your drive to protect everything you hold dear, using any means necessary. Your inner strength, the very thing that has allowed you to survive the horrors you have thus far. Without any of this we wouldn't be here right now.” Jou explained, hoping he was getting through to the stubborn brunet.

“You'll argue with me all night won't you? Until I accept that you won't look differently at me over something like this?”

“Yup. I'm a vampyre Seto. I got a hell of a lot more time than you know to bicker about things. Plenty of time to make you get it through your rather thick skull that there is very little you could ever do that would make me even consider turning away from you.” Jou laughed.

“Fine I give up. I still want you to turn me if it comes down to it though.” Seto said giving into the blond.

“That was what brought this conversation about wasn't it? Very well, but only if you're hurt bad enough that nothing else will help. Now enough of this, it was not my intention to fight with you tonight.” Jou said, deciding it was time to be rid of the tense atmosphere between them now that Seto had calmed himself.

“Agreed. How about you tell me what I missed while I was out earlier?” Seto asked.

“Let me get Yugi first. I don't want him to be standing outside all night in the rain. Cause he will, even though he said only thirty minutes. Besides he is mad enough at me for hiding stuff from him for so long, I don't want to make it worse by not letting him in on all of this mess. He may turn Yami loose on me if I do.” Jou grinned.

“The big bad blood sucker is scared of a half-pint spirit huh?”

“Say what you want, but that bastard can throw a damn good punch.” Jou said.

“He hit you? Why? When?”

“Shortly after he and and Yugi got together. He seemed to think I was trying to take Yugi away from him. We worked it all out, but not before he landed a nice right hook.” Jou grimaced, remembering the flare of pain from that move.

“I'll have to remember that the next time I see him.” Seto growled.

“Let it be, it happened two years ago.”

“Fine... for now.” The brunet sulked.

“I think I'll go get Yugi now.” Jou laughed as he moved to stand.

“You’re forgetting something there pup.”

“Oh really?”

“If I have to sit here and be at the mercy of the midget for god only knows how long. I think I should get some sort of incentive to make sure I play nice tonight.”

“Do I get to choose it?”

“I suppose.”

“Alright then.” Jou purred coming close to the brunet and climbing quickly onto the bed. Coming to rest only when he had fully straddled the slender hips of the prone form beneath him.

Leaning forward he stopped his lips only an inch away from Seto's own. Trying not to laugh as he watched the lust flare across blue eyes, he braced himself to move quickly. After what he was about to do he would need all of his considerable speed to get away from the enraged dragon.

“I could give you a lot of things right now you know, and you would enjoy every last one of them I assure you.” Jou purred, flicking his tongue briefly over the others lips. Delighting in the brief moan that slipped away from the brunet at the move.

“Or I could tell you that if you promised to be nice tonight, then once everyone is gone and we are alone. I will share my blood with you again.” Jou whispered before moving as quick as he could to the other side of the room.

“Get back here!” Seto snarled.

“No. You won't let me go again if I come back.”

“That's the goddamn point.”

“You know if we start anything then one of my four guard dogs will interrupt us... again. I would rather my time with you not be halted again. Plus I would like Murphy to look over you one last time before then as well.” Jou admitted.

“Fine, go get the midget.” Seto growled. He could see where the blond was coming from, he really could. But that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

“Be right back Dragon.” Jou said before slipping quickly out the door. If he stayed any longer he wouldn't care about the reasons he gave earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That should be the worst of the child abuse and non-con stuff. I really don''t have the stomach to write that kinda stuff so I am pretty sure it won't come up again except in brief passing later. I am so so sorry about doing that to Kaiba.


	20. Chapter 20

Seto sighed and leaned further back into the bed for a brief moment. He had spoken nothing but the truth to the worried blond about not feeling any real pain. He had simply neglected to mention the sheer exhaustion that coursed through his body right now though.

Goddamn, but he honestly could not remember a time when he had last felt quite so drained and empty. Not to mention that after spilling several of his very darkest secrets, his exhaustion was just as much mental as it was physical now. If he was to be brutally honest with himself, he supposed he could say it was a good thing that Jou had left when he did. Seto really didn't think he would have been able to keep up for long if the blond had been in a more playful mood. As much as it shamed the brunet to admit it, he would more than likely have passed out on the poor man. Or under him, either position would have been good for him.

Mustering strength he was rather surprised to find he still had, he forced himself up from the comfort of the bed. Uncaring that he was clad only in a pair of loose black sleeping pants, he made his way slowly over to the couches across the room.

He let only the smallest sound of relief pass his lips as he sprawled across the soft furniture.

Tired he may be, but there was no way in hell he was going to talk with anyone, besides his puppy, while still lounging in that damn bed. His pride could only be pushed aside for so long, even for his pretty blond.

“And just who exactly gave you permission to be up and out of that bed?” Came a familiar, amused, voice from the doorway leading to the hallway.

“You ask me that as if I should really care if I have permission or not.” Seto said ignoring the brunet that walked in and sat across from his own sprawled form.

“You'll care when Jou comes back in here. He can be mighty overprotective and possessive at times and tends to overreact when it comes to anything of his being harmed.” Honda warned, settling into the plush furniture.

“Yes, I do think I figured that much out on my own, thanks. But I am not a pretty little trinket for him to own. I am neither fragile nor am I unable to take care of myself. That is going to be something he will just have to learn to deal with now won't he?” Seto muttered.

“Yeah, you just go ahead and have fun explaining that to him. Wish I could be there for that one. You two are going to be so much fun to be around after your bonded.” Honda laughed already thinking of the entertainment the two would provide.

“Look is there a real reason you're here? Or do you just want to see how long you can annoy me before I kill you?” Seto growled out. He was way too damn tired to listen to this idiot mess around all night, not to mention that he was still coming to terms with the fact that he may not make it out of the binding ceremony in one piece. Thus, this wasn't exactly a topic he really wanted to discuss with the brunet even if he had been feeling better. It was still a bit too personal for him to be comfortable discussing it with anyone besides Jou.

“Actually this visit is valid I swear. Murphy and Conner are out checking all the students for any Vampyre taint right now. They are a hell of a lot better at that kind of thing than I am. So that means I got the short straw and received the ever so exciting privilege of guard duty for the next several hours.” Honda sighed leaning back into the plush couch.

“I refuse to be babysat!” Seto growled, blue eyes flashing angrily. He wasn't a child damn it.

“Hate to deflate that utterly amazing ego of yours, but I ain't here for you pretty boy. Jou is the one that knife was meant for, not you, and he is the most important thing in the world to us. I am here to make sure nothing happens to him. You’re on your own.” Honda said only half teasing. If something happened to the brunet, they would step in for him as well, Jou would kill them if he or the other two Vampyres let anything happen to Kaiba.

“What do you mean it was meant for him?”

“Oh so he hasn't told you yet? Wonder what you two were getting up to when we left you all alone?”

“Not what you're obviously thinking, so drag your mind out of the gutter please. We had other things to talk about first. He went to grab Mouto so he wouldn't make the midget feel left out again by not knowing what was going on this time. He was going to explain about what you all had discovered earlier when he came back from midget hunting.” Seto said.

“I like my mind playing in the gutter thank you very much. It's so much more fun there. But I suppose I will have to take your word for it. So what all did you two still need to talk about? I thought he had gone over everything required for the bonding.” Honda asked curiously.

“Drop it.” Seto snarled, a familiar suffocating darkness beginning to fill him at the thought of another person finding out his past. While he may not regret what he had done, he sure as hell didn't want others to know about his actions. Nor why he had done such horrible things to other people.

“Wow seems like there is something dark hiding in that closet.”

“Honda! Get the hell out of here, now.” Ordered an angry voice from the doorway leading outside to the still night. At the sound, two brunet heads snapped as one to the furious blond standing just inside. Yugi next him, looking on in confusion, but remaining silent.

“What? But Jou I...”

“You would question a direct order from me?” Jou snarled, walking forward quickly, stopping once in front of the still seated form of his friend. Before Honda had a chance to say a word, Jou had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him off the couch, turned and threw him neatly out of the still open doorway in one fluid movement.

“Jou what are you doing?!” Yugi cried, eyes wide with horror.

Seto was silent, happy the prying brunet could no longer continue his questions. The darkness settling only slightly though, he could still feel the negative emotion swirling in thick waves, around his head and heart.

“Yugi this is between me and one of my subordinates, not my friend. Tell me everything you just did wrong. From the time you sat down with him.” Jou ordered, not moving from his place. Furious golden eyes still locked on the now kneeling brunet.

“I insinuated that your Kokoro would not be under proper protection, hours after an attack that left him injured. I pressed with inappropriate comments that were very personal in nature and questions that were obviously making your Kokoro upset and that I had no right to know. Causing a further strain on your already exhausted mate. I also questioned a direct order from my Superior when I had no cause to do so.” Honda said in a soft but clear voice. Keeping his head and eyes lowered from the angry blond.

“And why did you have no cause to question my order?”

“Because it caused no conflict with my duties to protect you, Kaiba or Yugi, nor did it contradict any previous orders I had been given by your father to follow. It also placed no one here in any direct path of harm at the time it was issued.”

“Correct, now, you can watch over us from outside until I decide otherwise. Close the door and do not move from that spot until your shift is up or I come to you.” Jou snapped.

Honda nodded once, quickly, before closing the door, and leaving the three other men alone.

“Jou why did you do that?” Yugi asked walking over and sitting where Honda had been previously.

Ignoring his little friend for the moment, Jou turned suddenly calmer eyes to his dragon. Moving over and leaning over the still prone brunet, Jou placed a soft kiss on pale lips.

“You alright?”

“Better with him gone.”

“I will inform Murphy, Conner and Honda to listen to you like they would me. Otherwise you may get that kind of treatment from all three of them sometimes.” Jou said.

“I can take care of myself pup.”

“I know you can. This will just make things a bit easier for you.” Jou said.

“Whatever.” Seto sighed, before reaching out and dragging Jou by his hips onto the couch with him.

Jou laughed and laid down next to the brunet, allowing his dragon to hold him as close as he liked, enjoying the feel of those slender fingers gently stroking his neck and shoulders.

“Hello, I am still here you guys, and wanting an explanation as to what in the hell just happened by the way. Both with Honda and how exactly Kaiba was hurt.” Yugi piped up from across them.

Kaiba decided to ignore Mouto for the time being and buried his face in his puppy's hair and inhaling the relaxing scent he found there. Focusing on the blond in his arms and the shadows insides of him beginning to once more settle into place.

Jou smiled at his dragon’s actions before turning his head to face his smaller friend in order to answer his numerous questions.

“Don't worry too much about Honda. He was overstepping his boundaries a bit too much. They really are my guards as well as my friends, it is how things are done with my kind. He was being rude to Seto and he knew it, yet kept pressing. I am fairly certain it will happen again too, at least it will until he has fully accepted the fact that Kaiba is here to stay.” Jou shrugged.

“I see and what about this thing with Kaiba?” Yugi asked.

“That's a slightly longer story.” Jou sighed, and when Seto said nothing, Jou took that as a sign to give Yugi just a little more information on what was going on with them.

 

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

 

Another hour later found Yugi extremely upset.

“Are you sure you're alright Kaiba?” Came the very same question for what had to be the 6th time.

“Dammit Mouto, I am perfectly fine, now stop asking.” Seto growled to the smaller male.

It was apparent that Yugi was not happy to learn just what had happened to Seto earlier in the night.

“Hey Yugi why don't we call it a night? This cranky ass here needs to rest and it has been a very long day. We can talk more tomorrow if you want to.” Jou said trying not to laugh at the sight of his dragon’s rising frustration.

“Fine, but come find me if anything else happens. I will see you both in the morning.” Yugi agreed before heading out of the room. He had a lot to think about himself right now anyways. Jou had given him a lot to sort out tonight. Though he would need to remember to ask Jou for that demonstration in the morning. He still hadn't seen anything real Vampyre like yet, it was actually something he was really looking forwards to.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

 

“See that wasn't so bad now was it?” Jou asked several moments after his smaller friend had left the room. He remained where he was though, lying out on the couch with Seto pressed close behind him, arms holding him tightly.

“Says you.” Seto muttered.

“Are you really alright?”

“Fine. I just don't like people prying into my personal affairs. Honda was pushing my limits a lot more than he realized when he would not stop asking me about what you and I were talking about.” Seto admitted.

“I am sorry you have so much pain to bear. But at least you won't have to do it alone any longer.” Jou offered.

“It's not really painful for me Jou. Like I said I don't regret what I did, it made me who I am now, but I do acknowledge that it is something frowned on by others, what I did was wrong I know. What bothers me is people learning of my actions and using it against me in some way. To hurt you or my brother is a good example. I don't want to lose either one of you because of things I did in my past.” Seto explained.

“I see. Then from this moment on it no longer matters.”

“What?”

“Anything in the past. It won't exist if that’s what you want.”

“It's alright Jou. I don't mind sharing with you. I just don't want to do so with anyone else. That's all.”

“Good.” Jou said, turning in the brunet’s hold to look up into those beautiful blue eyes. It made him incredibly happy to know that Seto was willing to share his past with him.

“Now my Dragon, would you like your reward for being so good tonight?” Jou asked.

Seto groaned aloud at the words he was about to say to that invitation.

“Actually... could we wait a little while?” Seto fairly forced himself to ask.

“Later?”

“I am still feeling the effects of blood loss from earlier. I don't think I could do much for very long right now.” Wishing he could just kill himself rather than admit to this right now.

“Are you sure?”

“Trust me Pup, I would love nothing more than to have you under me right now. To have a taste of you or to let you have some of me. But I think I might pass out on you if I tried.”

“Alright. Then you can have your fun in the morning. For now lets get your pretty ass back in that bed.” Jou said. He was mildly disappointed but Seto's health came first and foremost. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his love even by accident, just because he couldn't control himself.

As one the two untangled themselves and stood, making their way over to the bed.

“I may have turned some things down but you damn well better plan on sleeping in this bed with me tonight.” Seto said as he curled himself up under the comforter. Inhaling deeply he was pleased to find Jou’s scent on the covers surrounding him.

“You couldn't get rid of me tonight if you tried Seto.” Jou laughed as he joined the brunet already drifting off to sleep, not hearing his pup.

“I will not leave your side again.” Jou swore, wrapping his arms tightly to his dragon, allowing himself to relax and fall asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> *Creative Thinking is an actual class I took back in High School, and the teacher really was freaky as hell. You did not skip class or talk back, come to think of it you didn't get caught with gum, sleep or fix your hair in his class either. But as much as I hated him he really was my favorite teacher by the end of the semester.
> 
> *This is an assignment I really had to do my senior year. My creative thinking, Literature and History class did mix this together for a grade in all three. Because it was history and CT we got to slide by with the occult and such as report subjects. It was a lot of fun as long as people weren’t easily offended. Some presentations where very creative as well, which I will be using later in the story.


End file.
